De ladrona a heroína
by Rachelgarf
Summary: Un poco de AU; Raven jamás se unió a los jóvenes titanes, ella y Red-X son los ladrones más buscados de Jump City. Pero tal vez conozca a alguien que la haga cambiar de opinión sobre el tipo de vida que lleva, aunque nunca se dijo que ella y su compañero fueran ladrones por elección propia... perdon por la tardanza!
1. Chapter 1

**Regreso con un nuevo fic que, para ser sincera, desde que me uni a fanfiction traía en mente pero no estaba muy segura de cómo iniciarlo ni de cómo desarrollarlo pero como salí de vacaciones hace poco comencé la historia y me decidí a subirla. Supongo que a estas alturas ya a nadie le sorprende que yo suba un fic de esta pareja pero bueno es parte del plan para que los fans del RaeXKF sean más, nah mentira es solo porque me gusta la pareja se que algunos también y quise traer este fic para que me digan que tal. **

**Por cierto sobre mi otra historia (Have you ever been in love) e intentado continuarla pero la verdad es que tengo un pequeño bloqueo mental con esa trama y por más que me siento frente a la computador para tratar de seguirla no se me ocurre nada así que si esto continua así lo más probable es que acabe por borrarla o que la deje olvidada por un tiempo hasta que sepa que más poner…**

**Bueno sin más que decir dejo el fic. **

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**De ladrona a heroína. **

**Capítulo 1. **

–Robin me… me asfixias– exclamo sin aire el chico pelirrojo.

–Oh, lo siento Kid Flash– dijo el aludido soltándolo su cuello y retrocediendo unos pasos para darle espacio.

El velocista se llevo la mano al cuello tosiendo y respirando agitadamente. Levanto la mirada y le dedico una mirada fulminante a su mejor amigo.

Cada semana ocurría lo mismo, ya que el líder después de ver lo inexpertos que eran sus amigos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo había designado un día a la semana para dedicarse a mostrarles algunas técnicas que había aprendido a lo largo de sus años como el ayudante del defensor de Ciudad Gótica. Así que todos los miércoles a las cuatro los chicos pasaban al gimnasio para encontrarse con él y comenzar con "las clases", cosa con lo que el pelirrojo no estaba muy de acuerdo ya que siempre era él a quien Robin tomaba como muñeco de pruebas y durante el siguiente par de horas se dedicaba a recibir golpes y patadas, que aunque tuviera súper velocidad en veces no conseguía evitar.

–¿No crees que tal vez podrías no ser tan explicito?– pregunto Kid Flash después de haberse recuperado un poco.

–Concuerdo con él, en veces se te pasa la mano– dijo el mitad maquina al recordar una vez que se ofreció a ocupar el lugar de Kid Flash y termino con su único ojo bueno de un lindo color purpura.

–Tratare de no ser tan agresivo la próxima vez– comento el líder rascándose la nuca– pero ¿entendieron?

–No los subestimes creo que entendieron bastante bien– respondió el velocista– y si no lo hicieron puedes repetir la demostración con alguien más.

–No es necesario, entendimos perfectamente– se apresuro a decir Chico Bestia.

Robin rodo los ojos y simplemente dijo:

–Bueno titanes tómense un descanso.

No hizo falta que lo dijera dos veces para que los chicos abandonaran la sala de entrenamiento. Nadie deseaba permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar no fuera a ser que el líder se arrepintiera y quisiera volver a comenzar.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala principal con la esperanza de poder retomar sus actividades antes de la cena. En cuanto llegaron Cyborg y Chico Bestia ocuparon el sillón y encendieron la televisión y la consola para terminar el videojuego que habían comprado hacia unos días, Speedy regreso a hablar con Star y Kid Flash, quien lo único que quería era desaparecer de la vista de Robin antes de que este acabara por matarlo por accidente, se dirigió a la nevara a sacar un par de hielos. Los envolvió en un trapo y se presiono el hombro. Estaba seguro que el día siguiente tendría una enorme marca morada que le recordaría a quien tenía como mejor amigo.

–Amigo Kid Flash ¿te encuentras bien?

–Sí Star, no es nada– mascullo él para restarle importancia.

–En los entrenamientos Robin suele pensar que somos criminales y no sus amigos– comento Speedy.

–¿Tiene alucinaciones? ¿o se encuentra delirando?– pregunto preocupara la tamaraneana, causando una risa en el arquero.

–No Star– respondió el pelirrojo para calmarla– es una forma de decirlo.

–Oh, entonces espero que te recuperes pronto amigo. Pero si no es así tal vez podría prepararte un platillo tamaraneano que alivia los males y…

–No te preocupes Star no creo que haga falta pero gracias.

La aludida asintió y después ella y Speedy se retiraron, dejándolo solo en la cocina.

El velocista permaneció un par de minutos más sentado con el trapo presionado en su hombro hasta que los hielos se hubieron derretido. Dejo el trapo en el lavaplatos y se dirigió al sillón moviendo el hombro en círculos. Se dejo caer a un lado del mitad maquina observando la pantalla y estuvo mirando como sus amigos intentaban pasar el siguiente nivel hasta que sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar.

Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando el sonido atronador de la alarma lo sobresalto. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se puso de pie, observando a todos lados.

–Kid Flash tranquilo– le dijo Cyborg a su lado incorporándose.

El pelirrojo asintió y observo como el mayor de los titanes se acercaba a la computadora principal para comenzar a teclear rápidamente.

–¿Qué pasa?– pregunto Speedy.

–Un robo en el banco principal– respondió el moreno.

–Andando– ordeno Robin y los seis titanes salieron hacia el lugar indicado.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino y cuando entraron al banco observaron que la puerta de la bóveda se encontraba abierta. Se acercaron con paso cauteloso y Robin dio una mirada precavida al interior de la bóveda. Con un seña les indico a los demás que se acercaran.

–No creo que estés haciendo un retiro– mascullo el líder.

La silueta alzo la mirada, dejando ver una máscara en forma de esqueleto con una equis roja en la frente y atravesando el ojo derecho. Se levanto, dejando caer la bolsa a un lado y adoptando una posición de batalla.

–Deberías mejorar tus frases niño– se burlo el ladrón.

–¿Quién eres?– pregunto Kid Flash.

–Con el tiempo lo sabrán– respondió el ladrón aventando una serie de bombas.

–¡Titanes ataquen!– grito Robin antes de que las bombas estallaran.

Los chicos se alejaron de ellas y se dispusieron a seguir las órdenes de su líder. Star comenzó a atacar al enmascarado lanzando sus starbolts. Él dejo salir una risa y los evito dando algunos saltos. La alienígena molesta sintió como sus ojos también se iluminaban y comenzó a lanzarle más ataques. Todos eran consecutivos, sin brindarle una oportunidad al ladrón de evitarlo.

Los starbolts comenzaron a levantar una nube de humo y en unos minutos la silueta del ladrón se vio rodeada del humo. Star se detuvo y espero a que el humo se disipara. Entrecerró los ojos cuando alcanzo a ver el cuerpo aun en pie del enmascarado a través del humo. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando vio que una X pegajosa se aproximaba hacia ella. Intento evitarla, dándose la vuelta para escapar pero eso solo sirvió para que la X se le pegara en la espalda. El impulso la llevo hasta el techo del museo, en donde dejo salir un quejido cuando su cabeza se estampo con el techo, ocasionando que este se cuarteara un poco y la titán quedara desmayada.

Chico Bestia y Cyborg fueron los siguientes que corrieron hasta el ladrón cuando el humo lo hizo visible ante los demás titanes. El primero se había convertido en un toro y el segundo estaba sobre su lomo, apuntando con su cañón sónico la posición del ladrón. Cyborg disparo y Chico Bestia acelero el ritmo para embestir al criminal luego de que recibiera el disparo de su amigo.

–¿Pero qué…?– comenzó a decir el moreno después de que el cambiante se detuviera al no ver a su enemigo.

–Tal vez debas afinar tu puntería– escucho la voz burlona a sus espaldas.

Cyborg no tuvo tiempo de girarse y encararlo pues en ese momento sintió como le pegaba una bomba en la espalda. El ladrón salto hacia atrás segundos antes de que la bomba explotara y dejara a ambos titanes inconscientes.

Speedy y Kid Flash se dirigieron una rápida mirada para poner en marcha una de las técnicas que días atrás habían estado practicando pero no alcanzaron a moverse cuando el criminal ya les había lanzado una X, dejándolos pegados.

–En realidad creo que deberías hacer entrenar más a tu equipo– rio X– seis contra uno debería suponer una desventaja para mí.

El aludido saco su bastón y comenzó a atacarlo. Era una pelea bastante justa ya que ambos eran excelentes peleadores cuerpo a cuerpo pero el ladrón tenía la leve ventaja de que se encontraba tranquilo y hasta divertido, mientras que el petirrojo sentía molestia al ver a su equipo fuera de combate.

La lucha se demoro unos minutos más, suficientes para que Cyborg y Chico Bestia recuperaran la consciencia y se aproximaran a ayudar a su líder. Cyborg lanzo un disparo que impacto en el costado del enmascarado mientras que Chico Bestia se volvió a convertir en un toro y lo embistió. Aquello lo distrajo y aturdió bastante y eso le basto a Robin para conseguir derribarlo y colocar un pie sobre su pecho para impedirle cualquier movimiento.

–Estás rodeado– dijo Robin al ver como Chico Bestia y Cyborg se ponían a su lado– ¿Quién eres?

–Confió en que lo descubrirás a su tiempo– fue la respuesta que tuvo.

Robin quiso replicar algo pero tanto él como sus dos amigos observaron como el cuerpo del chico que estaba bajo su pie se comenzaba a rodear de una extraña energía que al principio comenzó a ir lento pero después salió disparada hacia arriba formando un enorme cuervo oscuro que alejo a los tres titanes del enmascarado.

Robin se levanto de un salto del suelo y observo que el ladrón se encontraba de pie y que a su lado había una figura cubierta por una enorme capucha de color azul noche.

–Fue divertido chicos pero nos tenemos que ir– comento el ladrón con un tono divertido.

El petirrojo corrió hasta donde se encontraban los ladrones pero la figura levanto la mano en dirección a las bolsas que su compañero había llenado hacia unos minutos y las atrajo hacia ellos. Las tomaron y antes de que Robin consiguiera llegar hasta ellos la misma extraña energía los envolvió y ambos desaparecieron.

Detuvo su carrera y observo el lugar en donde habían estado detenidamente, con la esperanza de encontrar una pista sobre los dos nuevos ladrones.

–¿Quién demonios eran?– pregunto Speedy cuando por fin consiguió romper la X pegajosa y separarse de Kid Flash.

–No lo sé, pero lo mejor será volver a la torre para comenzar a investigar– murmuro Robin.

Chico Bestia se convirtió en un halcón y voló hacia donde se encontraba aun Star pegada. La libero y después todos los titanes partieron con la misma pregunta resonando en sus mentes.

_¿Quién eran ellos?_

**Por aquí termina hoy, algo corto el capítulo pero quienes me conocen saben que últimamente mi primero capítulo es corto para ver si el fic tiene éxito ya después los comienzo a hacer más largos. **

**Quiero aclarar algo que aunque creo que es obvio es importante decirlo: los ladrones son Raven y Red-X (advierto no son pareja en este fic ni nada por el estilo ya en los siguientes capítulos se dirá porque trabajan juntos), Raven jamás ha sido parte de los jóvenes titanes y Red-X jamás había peleado contra ellos –por lo que el detalle de que fue Robin quien creó a Red-X está fuera de lugar, descartado o no existe como quieran verlo–, esta es la primera vez que se "ven".**

**Dejando claro esto quiero pedirles que si llegan a ver un error o algo que no tenga coherencia me lo hagan saber para intentar que en los siguientes capítulos no ocurra lo mismo, lo leí un par de veces y creo que no se me fue ningún dedazo pero si fue así por favor háganmelo saber con algún review. También si les gusto o no la historia me lo hagan saber con un review también…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno antes que nada una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero estuve algo ocupada y ahora que tuve un tiempo aproveche para escribir este capítulo (el cual si tiene algún error me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber).**

**Me alegra que les haya gustado que suba un nuevo fic de Raven y Kid Flash aunque durante los primeros capítulos no habrá casi nada de romance entre ambos porque apenas se acaban de ver pero con el paso del tiempo prometo poner varias escenas entre ambos (aunque no al punto de que desborden miel por todos lados) **

**Y sin más que decir dejo que comiencen a leer. **

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo 2.**

–Debiste aparecer antes– mascullo el ladrón después de que estuvieran a salvo en una habitación del otro lado de la ciudad.

–Necesitaba verte derrotado por unos segundos– comento la chica– esperaba que eso te bajara el orgullo.

–No creo que eso sea posible Rae– respondió él soltando la bolsa de dinero.

Se sentó en la cama individual que estaba más próxima y se saco la máscara. La aventó al otro lado de la habitación y termino por acostarse a lo largo de la cama. Entrelazo los dedos detrás de la cabeza mientras se sacaba los zapatos con los pies y observo como la joven lo miraba con una mueca y los brazos cruzados.

–¿Qué?

–Podrías ser más ordenado– respondió– te recuerdo que no es solo tu habitación.

–Yo te dije que la dividiéramos cuando llegamos pero no quisiste– replico él sin un solo ademan de moverse– además no sé porque te quejas tanto si antes vivíamos en el desorden.

–Lo sé Jason pero ya no estamos en las calles y estoy harta de recoger tus cosas– comento sin suavizar su expresión.

–No tienes que hacerlo Raven– dijo apoyando los codos en la cama y levantándose un poco– a mi no me molesta que estén tiradas por todas partes.

–Eso me queda bastante claro– murmuro la chica de cabello violeta sentándose en la cama y apartando la mirada al sentirse derrotada ante una discusión que apenas comenzaba.

Contemplo la habitación que estaban obligados a compartir y no pudo evitar compararla con los lugares en los que habían dormido antes de terminar ahí. Si bien el lugar no era muy espacioso pero tenía dos camas, una mesa de noche en medio con dos lámparas, un pequeño sillón con una mesa redonda al lado y dos puertas que eran el armario y el baño, más de lo que habían tenido viviendo en las calles y más de lo que creían alguna vez iban a poder tener.

–Si tanto te molesta recogeré más tarde– dijo al ver que la mueca de desagrado seguía presente en el rostro de su compañera– solo déjame descansar un rato.

Ella volvió la vista y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud. Jason le devolvió la sonrisa y cerró los ojos. Se giro sobre la cama y a los pocos minutos se quedo dormido sin importarle que aun portara el traje de ladrón.

Raven observo su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por sus labios. Jason podría ser odioso, desordenado y molesto pero tenía que admitir que cuando dormía había cierta inocencia en su rostro que casi la hacía olvidar todos los malos tragos que el muchacho la hacía pasar. La expresión que adoptaba su rostro cuando estaba dormido mostraba tanta paz y tranquilidad que le recordaba al pequeño niño que la había encontrado años atrás escondida entre unas cajas intentando cubrirse de la lluvia la tarde que había decidido abandonar Azarath para siempre y venir a vivir a la Tierra.

–_¿Qué haces ahí?_

_Aquella pregunta la hizo alzar la cabeza y mirar con los ojos cargados de terror a al niño que estaba frente a ella. _

–_Me escondo– dijo en un débil susurro que fue ahogado por un estornudo. _

–_¿De qué?– pregunto él acercándose. _

–_De todo. _

_El niño se agacho, apoyando las manos en las rodillas y encorvándose un poco, y observo como ella bajaba la cabeza abrazándose a sí misma, frotando las manos sobre sus brazos desnudos para intentar entrar en calor. Aparto la mirada y frunció el ceño al ver como una pequeña cantidad de agua se juntaba en el "techo" del escondite de la niña._

–_¿Quieres venir conmigo?– le pregunto después de ver como su refugio se venía abajo. _

–_¿A dónde?– devolvió la pregunta quitándose un pedazo de cartón de la cabeza. _

–_A un lugar un poco más seco– respondió tendiéndole la mano. _

_Ella miro su mano por unos segundos, mostrando todas las dudas que la embargaban en sus ojos violetas. No quería ir a ningún lugar con alguien que acababa de conocer pero tampoco se podía decir que deseara quedarse en aquel oscuro callejón sola y con el cielo viniéndose abajo._

_Elevo la mirada y lo observo. Tenía unos doce años aproximadamente, el cabello castaño oscuro con suaves ondas, ojos verde profundo que escondían cierta inocencia y debajo de una capa de polvo, suciedad y agua se podía apreciar que su tez era morena clara._

_El niño le mostro una sonrisa que de alguna manera le infundió confianza a la pequeña y fiándose de aquella linda sonrisa infantil lo tomo de la mano y se puso de pie. El pequeño le dio la espalda y, sin soltarla, se dirigió a la salida del callejón para comenzar a correr por las calles hasta llegar a un viejo local abandonado que temporalmente usaba como vivienda. _

_Se detuvo por unos segundos para que ella viera el lugar y después volvió a tirar de su mano hacia una ventana rota en la esquina del local. La soltó y entro con un ágil movimiento. Se giro y le indico a la niña que lo tomara de los brazos para ayudarla a pasar. Cuando estuvo dentro la soltó y se situó a su lado mientras que la pequeña le daba una mirada al lugar. Estaba lleno de tierra y no había más que un par de mesas y unos estantes cubiertos de polvo pero por lo menos estaba seco y no tenía goteras. _

_Él le dio un leve codazo en el brazo para atraer su atención y la guio hasta una esquina en donde había un montón de prendas y una cobija en mal estado. Se sentaron a un lado del otro y se hicieron un ovillo para cubrirse con las prendas. _

–_Me llamo Jason– dijo él. _

–_Soy Raven– respondió ella para después estornudar graciosamente. _

_Jason le sonrió y la cubrió con la cobija que estaba a sus pies. Raven le devolvió la sonrisa y se acurruco a su lado bostezando débilmente y cerrando los ojos, quedándose dormida en cuestión de segundos. El pequeño castaño se inclino hacia ella, se aseguro de que ambos estuvieran bien tapados y después también se quedo dormido. _

_Los días que siguieron de esa noche estuvo lloviendo fuertemente y ambos se vieron obligados a permanecer en el local. Ese tiempo lo utilizaron para conocerse más y por increíble que pareciera en ese breve lapso Jason se convirtió en la primera persona a la que Raven le revelo sus poderes y parte de su pasado y Raven consiguió ser la única persona capaz de ganarse completamente su confianza. Y fueron esos dos detalles lo que los impulso a tomar la decisión de permanecer juntos e idear formas de conseguir comida y algo de dinero que les ayudara a sobrevivir. _

_En un principio se situaron en una esquina en la que Jason había estado antes y había notado la cantidad de gente que pasaba por ahí durante las mañanas. Estando ahí el castaño se dedicaba a atraer la atención de las personas realizando graciosas piruetas y agiles movimientos mientras que Raven intentaba recolectar algo de dinero de los espectadores. _

_Permanecían en aquella esquina hasta que el sol estaba en su punto más caluroso y las personas dejaban de pasar, después regresaban al local y el resto del día Raven practicaba con sus poderes y Jason perfeccionaba sus movimientos. _

_Con el tiempo empezaron a cambiar la rutina y pasados tres años adoptaron un semáforo como propio en donde Jason se realizaba malabares con palos encendidos por ambos lados y Raven danzaba con un aro en la cintura, combinando su pequeña coreografía con una que otra pirueta que el castaño le había enseñado. _

_Aquello no se podía decir que les dejara bastante dinero pero era suficiente para que no se murieran de hambre y además ambos disfrutaban pasar sus días haciendo eso. Los breves minutos que pasaban frente a los carros antes de que se detuvieran para juntar el dinero y que la luz cambiara, era como si nadie más en el mundo existiera y solo estuvieran ellos dos haciendo lo que más les gustaba. _

_Se olvidaban del resto de las personas, de que si lo arruinaban era posible que no tuviera alimento esa noche, de que hacía tiempo que habían estado escuchando que estaban por reabrir el local. Se olvidaban de todo y se dejaban perder en aquella extraña aura que los envolvía al realizar sus actos, porque solo en esos momentos era cuando se sentían verdaderamente felices. _

Raven suspiro al recordar lo bien que se la pasaban en aquel tiempo. Lo sencilla que les había parecido la vida cuando jugueteaban con el aro y las antorchas. Ambos sabían que aquello no duraría para siempre pero hubiera dado todo por haber podido pasar un par de días más en aquella época, por siquiera haber sabido cual día sería el último que podrían vivir así para haberlo aprovechado más…

–¿Soñando despierta Raven?– pregunto una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie al percatarse de la presencia del enmascarado.

–Ahí está el dinero– comento fijando la vista en la mesa.

–Bien– aprobó caminando hasta las bolsas– por ahora pueden descansar pero pronto tendré un nuevo trabajo para ambos.

Espero a que ella asintiera para tomar el dinero y salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Una vez sola con Jason, Raven se volvió a sentar en la cama y expulso el aire con violencia. Apoyo los codos en las rodillas y recargo la frente en las palmas.

–Odio esto tanto como tú– dijo Jason estirando los brazos y ahogando un bostezo.

Raven fijo la vista en él con la ceja alzada.

–Si eso te hace sentir mejor– agrego volviendo a doblar los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

–No mucho– reconoció– pero agradezco el esfuerzo.

–Puede que con el tiempo mejore.

–Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no va a ser posible.

–Sí, pero ese pensamiento me anima un poco.

Frunció el ceño ante el último comentario de su amigo. Se metió debajo de las cobijas y con sus poderes apago la luz sin molestarse en preguntarle a Jason si le parecía o no que se quedaran a oscuras, le bastaba escuchar los suaves ronquidos a un metro de su cama para saber que a él le daba lo mismo dormir con o sin luz.

Se removió y observo por la pequeña ventana que estaba a un lado de su cama. Aun no era tan tarde como había pensado pero de igual forma se sentía agotada y lo único que quería era dormir un poco. Cerró los ojos y sin que pudiera evitarlo los pensamientos sobre cómo habían terminado ella y Jason trabajando para aquel hombre invadieron su mente hasta que se convirtieron en una pesadilla.

**Aquí termina este capítulo. Sé que aun hay algunas dudas sobre cómo es que Jason y Raven trabajan juntos pero ya se aclararan en los siguientes capítulos. Por ahora quise enfocarme en cómo se conocieron. **

**Gracias por comentar:**

Coraje1 **.-gracias por seguir comentando en mis fics, me halaga que los consideres originales y creeme que a mi también me gusto más este que el otro –y el nombre de la canción que estaba escuchando en ese momento XD, no soy muy buena con los títulos de fics ni de capítulos por eso decidí a este fic ponerle nomas capítulo 1, capítulo 2, etc– y espero que con el tiempo la pareja te empiece a gustar aunque también comprendo si no es así.**

MERGICK.- **.-que bueno que la pareja te guste, me da gusto que este comenzando a tener admiradores y espero que el capítulo te guste.**

Speisla Carton Carton **.-ya ves, no me podía quedar sin subir un nuevo fic de esos dos, le agarre bastante cariño a la pareja y también al Star/Speedy, por eso lo incluí además me divierte que entre él y Cyborg albureen a Kid Flash y fastidien a Robin XP, y bueno por ahora nomas aclare como se conocieron ya después pongo como es que terminaron en la "ladronería" (bastante graciosa tu palabra jaajaa)**

Guest.- **gracias, que alegría que te gusto el capítulo anterior, ojala este también. **

Mokasahaya.- **que bueno que hay fics míos que te gusten =), espero que el capítulo te guste. **

Alanaroth.- **qué bueno que sigas comentando mis fics y que los consideres así, me alegra que haya gente que los vea así aun cuando tengas sus grandes errores. Espero que este capítulo también te atrape como lo hizo el summary y las demás respuestas vendrán en los siguientes capítulos. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, critica o lo que sea es bien recibido. **

**Intentare actualizar la siguiente semana. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sé que me tarde bastante en subir este capítulo, siendo que ya estaba de vacaciones pero ahora tengo la disculpa de que me mandaron a dar unos cursos de verano y tuve que preparar todo. Esta semana fue cuando por fin tuve un descanso y antes de que me pusieran a hacer algo más saque este capítulo que puedo decir con alegría que me quedo más largo, si me quedo mejor, igual o peor que los otros dos ya es decisión suya.**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo 3**

El velocista se tallo los ojos con el torso de la mano y observo el reloj al lado de su cama. Frunció el ceño al ver que marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, la hora perfecta para que su estomago lo despertara exigiéndole alimento. Se levanto a regañadientes de la cama y corrió hasta la cocina.

Se detuvo frente al refrigerador, lo abrió y observo su interior en busca de algo de comer. Formo una sonrisa cansada cuando observo el enorme emparedado que de seguro Cyborg había dejado listo para merendar esa tarde. Tomo el plato en el que se encontraba y se disponía a volver a su habitación cuando se percato de la presencia de su líder frente a las computadoras.

–¿Robin?– lo llamo.

El petirrojo se sobresalto un poco y giro la cabeza hacia donde estaba su mejor amigo con el sándwich.

–Hola Kid Flash ¿Qué haces aquí?– le pregunto apretando sus dedos sobre el antifaz.

–Me dio hambre– respondió el pelirrojo levantando el plato– ¿y tú? ¿No me digas que continúas investigando?

Se ubico en un pestañeo al lado de Robin y comprobó que aun miraba el video que habían captado las cámaras de seguridad del banco. La imagen de cuando ambos ladrones desaparecían por aquella aura se repetía continuas veces en todas las pantallas desde diferentes ángulos.

–Es extraño– murmuro el líder.

–Tal vez sea un tipo de magia– comento Kid Flash dejando el plato a un lado y observando con atención las cintas.

–Llegue a la misma conclusión.

–¿Entonces qué sigues haciendo aquí?– se giro el velocista hacia él con la ceja alzada.

–Intentaba ver si alguna de las cámaras logro captar el rostro de la otra persona– respondió mirando todas las pantallas– estoy seguro que no llevaba nada que cubriera su rostro.

Kid Flash volvió su atención a las pantallas. Observo la película repetirse varias veces pero sin descubrir nada que Robin no hubiera visto ya.

–No creo que vayas a encontrar nada– dijo tomando el emparedado– deberías descansar, mañana continuaremos revisándolas– agrego dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Robin bostezo y asintió. Se levanto de la silla giratoria y estiro la espalda, mostrando una expresión de dolor cuando escucho el crujir de sus huesos. Giro los hombros en círculos y camino arrastrando los pies hasta la salida.

El corredor lo observo salir de la sala meneando la cabeza. Volvió a observar las cintas una vez más para después rodar los ojos y apagar las pantallas. Se termino el emparedado, dejo el plato en la cocina y regreso a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando atravesó la puerta frunció el ceño al ver a su mejor amigo nuevamente pegado a las computadoras con una taza de café al lado. Se encamino hacia él y su mueca se acrecentó más al comprobar que seguía mirando las cintas.

–Viejo necesitas descansar de verdad– murmuro dándole una palmada en la espalda.

El petirrojo se sobresalto ante el contacto.

–Tal vez después.

–Robin no estoy sugiriéndolo– hablo con voz autoritaria.

–Concuerdo con Kid Flash viejo– coincidió Cyborg acercándose– anoche te quedaste después de que todos nos fuéramos a dormir y hoy en la mañana estabas desde temprano observando esas cintas, solo Dios sabe si dormiste algo.

–Intento encontrar algo– replico Robin.

–Si no lo encontraste las primeras treinta veces que viste ese video quiere decir que no está– comento Speedy.

–Cierto amigo Robin, lo mejor sería que te tomaras un descanso– sugirió la princesa alienígena.

–Sí, no nos obligues a llamar a Wonder Girl para que te haga entrar en razón– bromeo Chico Bestia mostrándole el comunicador.

El líder soltó una risa cansada ante el comentario del joven verde y no pudo evitar esconder la alegría que embargaba su rostro cuando alguien mencionaba a la pelinegra.

–No te preocupes viejo vuelve en unos días– comento Cyborg dándole unas palmadas en la espalda con excesiva fuerza a modo de consuelo– no hay porque llorar.

–¿Te encuentras en un estado de depresión amigo?– pregunto preocupada Star– tal vez podría prepararte un platillo que te ayude a olvidar que nuestra amiga y tu pareja no se encuentra aquí o podríamos realizar una salida grupal para…

–Era una forma de decirlo Star– le aclaro, casi como siempre hacia Speedy.

–Oh… bueno pero aun así podríamos buscar una forma de distraernos todos hasta que nuestra amiga regrese– se aferro a la idea la tamaraneana.

Los tres días que Wonder Girl llevaba estando ausente se habían pasado con extrema lentitud tanto para Robin como para Star. De los seis titanes eran ellos dos quienes más convivían con la pelinegra y por consiguiente quienes más resentían su ausencia. Sin ella no había nadie más que Speedy para ofrecerse a comer las cosas que Star preparaba y acompañarla al centro comercial, motivo por el cual el arquero pensaba que ya venía siendo hora de que la antigua compañera de Wonder Woman regresa. Y tampoco había quien pudiera evitar que el líder tuviera una nueva obsesión.

–No es mala idea– la apoyo Chico Bestia– podríamos ir a dar una vuelta a la plaza.

Los ojos de todos fueron a dar en el petirrojo, el cual se encogió en hombros y atino a decir un "¿Por qué no?". Se giro en la silla y apago las computadoras, tal como había hecho la noche anterior. Se levanto del asiento mostrando una sonrisa al escuchar las exclamaciones de alegría de su equipo y siguió a sus amigos a la salida de la sala.

–¡Miren chicos!– exclamo Chico Bestia apuntando el centro de la plaza y alarmando al líder.

–Tranquilo Robin– dijo Kid Flash al ver como el aludido ya tenía la mano sobre su cinturón, en el lugar que descansaban sus armas.

Los chicos siguieron la dirección que señalaba y contemplaron a un grupo de gente reunida en un círculo.

–¿Qué creen que sea?– pregunto Cyborg.

–Tal vez teatro callejero– respondió Speedy con indiferencia.

–Amigos hay que ir a ver– sugirió Star.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de replicar ya que la tamaraneana tomo de los brazos a Speedy y a Kid Flash y los arrastro hasta donde estaba la multitud reunida, dándole al resto del equipo como única opción que seguirlos.

Se abrieron paso a través de la gente no sin recibir uno que otro codazo y un reclamo por parte de algún espectador. Llegaron al frente y observaron a dos chicos haciendo lo que Speedy había llamado "teatro callejero".

El primero era un chico que aparentaba unos diecinueve años con una complexión alta y fornida, tez morena clara, cabello castaño oscuro no muy largo y acompañado con una delgada rastra en su nuca, ojos verdes y rasgos faciales marcados. Iba vestido con una playera blanca de tirantes que tenía un agujero en la parte inferior derecha, un pantalón de mezclilla que le quedaba grande y unos tenis blancos que habían conocido mejores tiempos.

La segunda era una joven de diecisiete años con baja estatura, delgada y piel blanca que la hacía verse pequeña e indefensa al lado de su compañero. Tenía el cabello negro azabache con mechones morado oscuro, ojos eran de un singular tono amatista y rasgos finos. Portaba una playera similar a la del chico solo que unas tallas más chica, un pantalón de mezclilla oscura rasgado y unas botas negras en mal estado.

Las prendas descuidadas les daban un aspecto un tanto vulgar y necesitado a ambos, como de esas personas con las que todos evitan cruzarse por temor o asco pero el talento del muchacho acompañado de la exótica belleza de la joven había obligado a varios a detenerse a mirar.

Él se encontraba moviendo unas antorchas de un lado a otro, dándoles vueltas entre sus manos con agiles movimientos y de vez en cuando lanzándolas al aire para diversión de la gente mientras que la chica danzaba con varios aros en la cintura y realizaba alguna voltereta sin dejar de girarlos.

Su pequeño espectáculo tenía maravillados a todas las personas, haciendo que aplaudieran y lanzando una que otra ovación que Star y Chico Bestia no tardaron en imitar.

La joven se detuvo, dejando caer los aros al suelo, y corrió hacia el castaño. Él lanzo las antorchas al cielo lo más alto posible cuando ella se ubico delante suyo y la tomo de la cintura. La impulso hacia arriba cuando salto, se arrodillo rápidamente y la tomo por la planta de las botas con las manos. Se levanto con cuidado de que no se fuera a caer y sonrió cuando ella atrapo las antorchas, provocando exclamaciones de asombro entre los espectadores.

Permaneció sosteniendo a su compañera y caminando por el pequeño círculo que se había formado mientras ella giraba las antorchas con la misma agilidad que él antes, solo que evitando los malabares detrás de la espalda y los movimientos que él hacía con los pies.

Al regresar al centro la chica bajo la mirada y asintió. Aventó las antorchas cuando noto que le daba un pequeño empujón con las manos. Salto hacia enfrente sosteniendo sus piernas con los brazos y dando una voltereta. Se soltó antes de tocar el piso y aterrizo con una rodilla y las yemas de los dedos apoyadas en el suelo.

El castaño se agacho para tomar un termo que estaba su lado en una mano y con la otra atrapo las antorchas antes de que cayeran al suelo. Le dio un sorbo al envase y después escupió el líquido en la punta de las antorchas, creando una bola de fuego que paso por encima de la joven en el momento en que ella alzaba la cabeza.

Cuando el fuego se extinguió, sacudió los palos para apagar los restos y los coloco debajo de su brazo. La muchacha se levanto y fue a reunirse con él cuando los aplausos y gritos los inundaron. La gente se acerco a ellos y comenzaron a alabarlos. El chico se limito a aceptar los cumplidos con una humilde sonrisa acompañado de uno que otro comentario y la joven simplemente se encogió en hombros y asintió ante lo que decía su compañero, toda su extroversión se había acabado junto con el acto.

–¡Miren son los titanes!– grito una chica al reconocerlos por su traje.

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron con el repentino grito y se dirigieron una rápida mirada de alerta antes de que la gente comenzara a apretujarse a unos metros de ellos para recibir atención por parte de los héroes de la ciudad.

–Vámonos de aquí Raven– susurro Jason en su oído.

Ella asintió y se apresuraron a recoger sus cosas, las cuales solo eran las antorchas, el termo, los aros y una vieja mochila de color negro. Cuando tuvieron todo se dispusieron a salir de aquel estrechamiento que conformaban los fanáticos de los titanes, pero para su desgracia más gente había escuchado el grito de la chica o había ido a ver la razón de aquel alboroto y al distinguir los llamativos colores que portaban los héroes se habían apretujado para tratar de llegar hacia ellos o mínimo estar más cerca para sacarles alguna foto.

Jason logro salir ayudado por los palos que traía bajo el brazo y se giro pensando que su amiga iba detrás de él. Estiro el cuello al no verla y la distinguió gracias a su cabello a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban.

–¡Raven!– grito llevándose la mano al lado de la boca.

Ella se alzo en puntas y diviso al castaño fuera de la muchedumbre. Intento llegar a él por medio de empujones pero solo consiguió que la gente la arrastrara en dirección contraria. Apoyo los talones en el suelo y de inmediato se vio invadida por la sensación de estar encerrada al notar como toda esa gente le bloqueaba incluso la luz del sol.

El fugaz pensamiento de desaparecer por medio de sus poderes le llego a la mente pero se esforzó por sacarlo de su cabeza. Sabía que no sería nada inteligente tele transportarse vestida de civil y a pocos metros de los chicos contra lo que su compañero había peleado la noche anterior.

Se volvió a alzar en puntas al perder totalmente el sentido de orientación y recibió un empujón por parte de una chica que tenía enfrente. La fuerza no había sido suficiente para tirarla pero no conto con que alguien cometería el descuido de meter el pie en el momento que ella retrocediera para recuperar el equilibrio.

Sintió como se impactaba con suavidad con algo y como un brazo le rodeada la cadera.

–Cuidado– exclamo una voz cerca de su oído.

No pudo evitar el sobresalto al reconocer esa voz pero consiguió mantener la calma. Se separo de aquella persona y se dio la vuelta.

–¿Estás bien?– pregunto Kid Flash mostrando cierta preocupación en sus ojos.

Se limito a asentir.

–Me alegro– comento el velocista con una sonrisa de lado, que se borro al inspeccionarla bien– ¿no eres la chica que estaba con los aros y las antorchas hace un momento?

–Sí, antes de que aparecieran– dijo con voz fría.

El titán se sorprendió ante eso y alzo la ceja confundido.

–¿Debería pedir perdón por eso?

Raven sacudió la cabeza y desvió la vista. Kid Flash volvió a sonreír y estaba por añadir algo cuando una fanática que gritaba el nombre de su mejor amigo paso detrás de la chica corriendo y empujándola hacia él. La sostuvo tomándola por los brazos antes de que cayera.

Ella levanto la mirada y cuando se percato de la cercanía que tenía con el titán. Él mostraba cierta preocupación en su rostro pero se borro cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la joven, asombrándose por el tono tan inusual que poseía.

–Debo irme– mascullo Raven liberándose rápidamente de su agarre.

Retrocedió unos pasos y se giro cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia del pelirrojo. Él sacudió la cabeza y quiso ir tras ella para asegurarse de que estuviera bien pero un grupo de fanáticos le bloqueo el paso. Se alzo en puntas y alcanzo a ver como ella se reunía con el joven castaño. Intercambiaron unas rápidas palabras y después se comenzaron a alejar.

Kid Flash los siguió con los ojos, ignorando a los chicos que estaban a su alrededor. Antes de que dieran vuelta en una esquina distinguió como ella volvía la vista y captaba su mirada para después seguir los pasos de su compañero.

**Aquí termina el capítulo tres, espero que les haya gustado y si no fue así, encontraron un error o tienen una sugerencia todo es bien recibido en un review. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el detalle de que Raven y Jason salieran haciendo eso, sé que es MUY difícil imaginarse a Raven haciendo ese tipo de cosas pero no iba a ser un fic que estuviera muy apegado a la serie (de ahí también que Raven no actué muy como ella pero me esfuerzo por tratar de no ponerla muy fuera de lugar) y me pareció buena idea que se viera por primera vez con Kid Flash así aunque tal vez por ahora parezca un tanto irrelevante.**

**Gracias:**

Coraje1 .-**En realidad no tenía idea de que fuera esa hora haya, pero la bueno es que el capitulo no fue muy largo para que luego no me culpes de no haber dormido jaajaa. Y bueno ya se dijo como es que terminaron estando juntos, me ahorre un par de detalles sobre la vida de Raven en Azarath porque siendo sincera no me pareció importante ponerlo y lo que falta de la historia entre esos dos a vendrá después. Y prometo no decirte nada de para quien trabajen, aunque supongo que es un tanto obvio pero bueno mejor me calló. Y en realidad me divierte poner una que otra pelea entre Raven y Jason de ahí el golpe de Raven al orgullo de Jason XP**

Alanaroth .- **Opino lo mismo que tu sobre el orgullo de Jason, pero bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Así lo queremos. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y el detalle de que se hayan conocido siendo niños. Y ya aquí puse a Kid Flash, porque yo también lo extrañe en el capítulo anterior. **

MERGICK .- **bueno pronto se dirá quien era él, no te digo cuando porque ni yo sé todavía pero creo que en uno o dos capítulos más, y que bueno que te haya gustado espero que este también. **

FelixCeleste .- **Que bueno que te gusten, y me halaga que pienses eso. Y bueno para publicar primero tienes que tener una cuenta, si no la tienes crea una y si ya la tienes envíame un PM para decirte como es =) **

Guest.- **me pareció divertido imaginármela así de pequeña, y en este capítulo quise ponerlo para que los demás tuvieran una idea de que era maso menos lo que hacían ella y Jason para ganar dinero, espero que me no me haya quedado mal o tonto. Y estas bien, Jason y Dick no son hermanos. **

Guerrera Oscura .- **que alegría que ya busques fics de ellos, no pensé que la pareja fuera a pegar tanto, me da mucho gusto que haya quienes compartan este pequeño gusto conmigo. En realidad no había contemplado a Wonder Girl (muy mal por mi) pero después de leer tu review me pareció muy buena idea incorporarla porque parece que también a la gente le gusto verla con Robin :3 la única que no creo que vaya a aparecer es Arella una enorme disculpa por eso.**

Mokasahaya .- **aquí traigo el sig capítulo, un poco tarde pero bueno trate de hacerlo más largo, espero que te guste.**

michifteentitan .-** también es una de mis parejas favoritas (Red-X y Raven) y aunque este no sea un fic de ellos si tendrán bastantes escenas juntos (aunque no del tipo romántico) y también me dio algo de ternura cuando escribía como se conocieron. **

Deeestiny .-** qué bueno que sigas leyendo mis historias, te mucho agradezco por lo que dices y que alegría que te haya gustado la pareja. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahora no tarde tanto con la actualización como las otras veces, pero si me tarde porque como ya entre a la escuela tenía poco tiempo para revisar el capítulo además de que cada que tenía un tiempo para escribir el capítulo algo no me gustaba y acababa por borrar todo. Al final este fue el resultado, espero que les guste y que si ven algún error o algo mal no duden en decírmelo. **

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo 4.**

–Bueno creo que eso estuvo cerca– dijo Jason cuando ya se encontraban a salvo en la habitación que compartían.

–Dudo en realidad que corriéramos peligro– comento Raven con tranquilidad.

–Puede que estés en lo cierto– coincidió él abriendo la puerta del armario– pero si los volvemos a ver procura no acercarte tanto a las "celebridades heroicas".

Ella le dedico una mueca. Camino hasta el sillón y se sentó en el descansabrazos. Se saco la molesta peluca de la cabeza y se sacudió el cabello con la mano, intentando que el odioso picor desapareciera. Espero a que Jason saliera del armario y cuando así lo hizo le arrojo la peluca. El castaño la atrapo con una mano y volvió al interior para guardarla.

Salió transcurridos unos segundos y observo que su compañera tenía la mirada perdida en el libro que antes había estado sobre la mesita al lado del sillón. Sonrió al verla tan tranquila y enfoco la ventana que estaba al lado de la cama de Raven.

–Lástima que llegaron los titanes– dijo en un susurro– estábamos pasando un buen rato.

–Creo que deberíamos ver su intervención como una señal para dejar de hacer eso– mascullo ella colocando un dedo en la esquina de la pagina que estaba leyendo y cerrando el libro.

–¿Tú crees que es lo mejor?– pregunto él volviendo la vista hacia ella.

–No lo sé– confeso mirando el suelo– pero supongo que mientras continuemos con esta vida lo más sensato que podríamos hacer es no llamar la atención y menos cuando los titanes anden cerca.

–Tal vez tengas razón–se atrevió a decir– pero aun así fue divertido– comento finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Raven alzo la vista y abrió el libro en donde tenía el dedo, alegrándose internamente por haber aceptado ir con Jason a revivir los viejos tiempos aunque fuera por última vez en bastante tiempo.

Los tres días que siguieron después de la pequeña salida de los titanes pasaron, para suerte de todos, tranquilamente. Los seis chicos tuvieron la dicha de que Wonder Girl regresó y logró hacer que el líder dejara de estar pegado a las computadoras intentando encontrar algún detalle de los dos ladrones.

Pero dejando de lado el regreso de la pelinegra no hubo ningún acontecimiento que alguno de los titanes pudiera describir como interesante y aunque disfrutaban de los días libres que los villanos les brindaban algunos no podían evitar desesperarse por no tener nada de acción. Speedy y Kid Flash pasaban parte del día tirados en diferentes extremos del sillón observando aburridos la televisión mientras deseaban internamente que la alarma sonara de repente.

Ambos chicos sentían como si se sofocaran al estar todo el tiempo dentro de la torre sin poder poner un pie fuera por orden del líder, quien estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento la alarmaría saltaría para indicar un robo de los nuevos ladrones.

Y ahí era donde se encontraban justo ahora. Kid Flash estaba tendido a lo largo del sillón con una mano sobre el estomago sosteniendo el control y la otra dejándola caer en el borde del asiento y Speedy estaba del otro lado con los pies cruzados y jugueteando con una flecha entre sus manos con expresión aburrida y lanzándole una que otra mirada al televisor.

Casi se podría decir que ambos saltaron de gusto de sus lugares cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar. Se dirigieron con rapidez en compañía de los demás hacia las computadoras y esperaron a que Robin dijera que ocurría.

–Un laboratorio de la zona este de la ciudad se incendio y no hay rastro de los bomberos– se giro en la silla– andando.

Todos los titanes se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el lugar indicado y en cuanto llegaron no tardaron en comenzar a sacar a las personas que se encontraban dentro atrapadas.

Mientras ambos ladrones se encontraban refugiados en su pequeño santuario. Cada uno realizando alguna actividad que los distrajera lo suficiente como para olvidar su realidad; Raven leía tranquilamente en el sillón individual mientras que Jason se ejercitaba haciendo lagartijas en el suelo.

Los dos estaban tan perdidos en aquello que no pudieron evitar sorprenderse un poco cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

–Tengo un trabajo para ustedes– dijo el hombre enmascarado cuando los chicos alzaron la vista.

Jason se levanto del suelo y tomo la pequeña toalla que estaba sobre su cama.

–¿Qué cosa?– pregunto limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

–Hay un incendio en uno de los laboratorios al este de la ciudad. Todas las personas ya fueron evacuadas por los titanes y me encargue de que los bomberos tengan complicaciones en llegar– explico rápidamente– tienen alrededor de veinte minutos para entrar, robar los químicos que les dije necesitaba el otro dia y volver antes de que alguien los vea ¿entendido?

Espero a que ambos asintieran para salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

–Y yo que quería descansar este día– murmuro más sí mismo Jason.

–Llevas tres días sin hacer nada– comento la joven.

–Jamás descanso lo suficiente– bromeo entrando rápidamente al armario y sacando los trajes.

Le tendió el leotardo y la capa a la hechicera. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al baño con el fin de cambiarse y darle privacidad a su compañera.

Raven sostuvo el traje entre sus manos por unos segundos y dejo escapar un cansado suspiro. Se levanto del sillón y se desvistió rápidamente, recordando que Jason no era nada lento cuando se ponía el traje de Red-X. Se vistió con el singular leotardo y se abrocho la capucha en el momento que el castaño salía del baño. Él se coloco la máscara antes de llegar a su lado y cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros distinguió que el aura oscura los rodeaba.

Con el paso del tiempo podría decir que se había acostumbrado a la horrible sensación que le revolvía el estomago cuando su mejor amiga utilizaba su magia para transportarlos de un lugar a otro, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo hasta la fecha aun le resultaba un tanto extraño. Sentir como su cuerpo era rodeado por la característica energía de la chica y después notar cómo era llevado a otra parte le dejaba una desagradable sensación en la boca del estomago, aunque claro eso nunca lo admitiría abiertamente.

Raven se concentro en que ambos aparecieran en un callejón –del cual pocos tenían conocimiento– ubicado cercas del laboratorio. Cuando se encontraron ahí no pudo evitar agradecer que su líder la hubiera obligado a recorrer cada centímetro cuadrado de la enorme ciudad de Jump City para familiarizarse con todo. Se cubrió el rostro con la capucha y se asomo tímidamente.

El laboratorio estaba rodeado por un montón de gente, los cuales se abarrotaban para intentar ver algo. Frunció el ceño notoriamente cuando sus ojos captaron a los titanes y regreso hacia donde se encontraba su compañero.

–¿Y bien?– pregunto Jason recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

–Hay alrededor de veinte personas sin contar a los titanes.

–Nuestros queridos amigos– murmuro con molestia el ladrón.

Raven pasó por alto su comentario. Cerró los ojos y se concentro en aparecer en el interior del laboratorio. Los abrió de golpe cuando noto que el humo se filtraba por su nariz y que la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a ascender rápidamente. Se llevo la mano a la boca para impedir el paso del humo y observo al castaño.

–Démonos prisa– ordeno él.

La joven asintió y no tardaron en dar con una habitación repleta de químicos que actualmente estaban siendo modificados. Se pusieron en marcha para recolectar los que recordaban y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Raven se dio cuenta de que no iban a encontrar todos los químicos en aquel cuarto.

–Iré a buscar los que faltan– dijo.

Jason le dedico una mirada y bajo su máscara apareció una expresión un tanto preocupada de que la chica se fuera sola pero tenían el tiempo corriendo en su contra así que no le quedo más remedio que asentir.

–Creo que ya están todos fuera– comento un hombre con una bata de laboratorio y heridas menores en dirección de los titanes.

–No estoy muy seguro– contradijo Robin.

–Hay que revisar una vez más para asegurarnos de que no hay nadie– sugirió Wonder Girl.

El petirrojo asintió en dirección de la pelinegra. Se volvió con su equipo para dar las ordenes y decirles que tuvieran cuidado. Los siete titanes se apresuraron a ingresar de nuevo al edificio y comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos. Todos estaban seguros de que ya habían desalojado a todas las personas que se hallaban dentro del laboratorio en el momento en que el incendio comenzó pero sabían que si por algún descuido aun había alguien su líder no se los perdonaría por nada del mundo.

Kid Flash recorría con velocidad los pasillos y solo se detenía cuando enfocaba una puerta. Se asomaba por ella y después de comprobar que no había nadie dentro continuaba con su camino. El denso humo se colaba por sus pulmones y le impedía ver bien. Se vio obligado a reducir la velocidad cuando estuvo por tropezarse con unos escombros.

Se detuvo al dar la vuelta en una esquina y observar una silueta arrodillada en el suelo. No le costó reconocer a la silueta como su mejor amigo y se apresuro a reanudar su carrera. Robin se encontraba intentando ayudar a Wonder Girl a ponerse de pie, ya que la joven titán tenía una enorme herida en la pierna que había rasgado su traje y le causaba un dolor insoportable.

–Robin– lo llamo Kid Flash.

Él giro la cabeza con una expresión de preocupación cruzando su rostro.

–Kid Flash necesito un favor– el aludido asintió y espero a que su líder continuara– saca a Wonder Girl de aquí antes de que la herida empeore.

El pelirrojo volvió a asentir. Se arrodillo y tomo a la chica entre sus brazos. Se apresuro a la salida, esquivando los escombros y procurando no lastimar a su amiga. Una vez fuera la deposito con cuidado en el suelo.

Ella le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento.

–Convence a Robin de que salgan de ahí ahora, la estructura del edificio sedera en cuestión de segundos– suplico Wonder Girl– yo llamare a los otros.

Kid Flash regreso al interior del laboratorio y al lugar en donde había dejado al petirrojo.

–Robin tenemos que irnos ya– dijo tosiendo bajamente por el humo.

El antiguo compañero de Batman estaba por asentir cuando una voz hizo que ambos se volvieran.

–Mierda.

El sonido de la voz fue seguido de un montón de vidrios caer al suelo y romperse. Los dos titanes se apresuraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz con la esperanza de encontrar a otro científico que estuviera intentando salir. Sus rostros no pudieron evitar la sorpresa cuando descubrieron que el dueño de la voz no era nadie más que el ladrón enmascarado con el que se habían enfrentado días atrás.

Él se encontraba guardando algunas sustancias en una pequeña maleta metálica que debía haber encontrado en su búsqueda y estaba tan absorto en su tarea que no fue capaz de percatarse de la presencia de los dos jóvenes héroes detrás de él.

–Da una vuelta al lugar, si él está aquí lo más seguro es que su compañero también– ordeno Robin a Kid Flash.

El pelirrojo desapareció rápidamente del lado de su amigo y corrió hacia donde recordaba haber visto el otro cuarto donde guardaban químicos. Estaba convencido de que si el enmascarado estaba robando sustancias era posible que su ayudante estuviera haciendo lo mismo.

No tardo en dar con el lugar y casi sonrió al ver a la silueta levitando para tomar un pequeño frasco de un estante.

A diferencia de Red-X, Raven fue capaz de sentir la presencia del titán en cuanto puso un pie en la habitación en donde ella se encontraba. Giro rápidamente la cabeza y sin darle oportunidad al chico de reaccionar lanzo un poco de su energía en su dirección. Su plan no había sido herirlo si no más bien distraerlo unos segundos para que pudiera tomar la pequeña maleta metálica similar a la de Jason y regresar con él.

Siguió con el pequeño plan que se había formulado en su mente y antes de que el corredor se abalanzara sobre ella se tele transporto a donde había dejando al castaño. Frunció el ceño al no encontrarlo y su molestia se acrecentó cuando percibió la presencia el titán pelirrojo acercarse con rapidez hacia donde estaba.

Salió levitando del cuarto antes de que el velocista apareciera y procedió a buscar a Red-X.

Kid Flash dio vuelta en la esquina y alcanzo a distinguir a la figura encapuchada levitando en el pasillo. Se aproximo con rapidez, procurando evitar los fragmentos del techo que se desprendían y amenazaban con aplastarlo. Ubico a un enorme grupo de escombros que acababa de pasar la figura y corrió hacia el con el plan de usarlo para alcanzar a la silueta. Subió la montaña con rapidez y salto hacia la persona.

Raven se detuvo y giro el cuerpo al sentir la presencia del velocista bastante cerca. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para hacerse a un lado cuando el cuerpo del titán se impacto en ella. El peso del chico provoco que soltara la maleta y que ambos se estrellasen violentamente en el suelo. La hechicera sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose aturdida al haberse dado un golpe en la nuca, y ese pequeño movimiento basto para que su capucha cayera.

Kid Flash se levanto un poco y se posiciono mejor sobre la persona que tenía abajo para impedirle cualquier movimiento. Alzo la mirada y en su cara apareció una expresión de sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de una chica. Ella alzo los ojos y el velocista se quedo completamente atónito cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Era la chica que había visto días atrás en la plaza, no una de sus locas fanáticas sino la joven que lo había extrañado por su singular actitud, la que había tropezado y él había alcanzado a sostener antes de que cayera, la joven que había cautivado su atención al verla hacer "teatro callejero". Noto con un nudo se le presentaba en la garganta y trago para intentar deshacerlo.

Raven observo que el velocista parecía en estado de shock y fue cuando descubrió que no llevaba la capucha. Se maldijo internamente por ser tan descuidada y rompió el contacto visual. Intento usar sus poderes para alejarlo de si pero la intensa mirada del joven le dificultaba concentrarse así que se decidió por comenzar a forcejear en un inútil intento para liberar alguna de sus manos.

–¡Kid Flash!

La voz de su amigo y los movimientos de la chica lo hicieron reaccionar. Levanto la mirada y observo al compañero de la chica acercarse corriendo seguido por su líder.

La ladrona aprovecho esa breve distracción para girar su muñeca y soltarse. Dejo que algo de su energía le envolviera la mano cuando los ojos celestes del pelirrojo centellaron en su rostro y la lanzo en su dirección. El titán salió impulsado hacia atrás hasta estrellarse en una de las paredes.

La joven se puso de pie rápidamente y se acomodo la capucha. Con sus poderes atrajo la maleta y se giro en el momento en que Jason llego a su lado.

–Hora de irnos– mascullo jadeante el ladrón con un tono de diversión.

Raven asintió e iba a dejar que su energía los envolviera cuando escucho el crujir del techo. Sus ojos viajaron al techo y observo que parte de la estructura que estaba por desprenderse se encontraba arriba del punto en donde había lanzado al velocista. Sin saber porque levanto la mano en el momento en que los pedazos se desprendían y los detuvo con sus poderes.

Kid Flash levanto la mirada, extrañado al no sentir el impacto, y observo los trozos envueltos en una extraña aura oscura estrellarse lejos de él. Sus ojos relampaguearon en el lugar que había estado la ladrona con su compañero y noto como una leve desilusión lo invadía cuando lo encontró vacio.

–Tenemos que salir de aquí– dijo Robin llegando a su lado y tosiendo.

El pelirrojo asintió con gesto ausente. Observo como el líder tiraba una de sus bombas en dirección a una pared y antes de que el edificio se desmoronara ambos salieron. Estando afuera se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros con expresiones preocupadas. Les aseguraron que se encontraban bien y mientras que Robin les relataba la razón por la cual se habían demorado en el interior del laboratorio Kid Flash dejo que pensamientos sobre aquella extraña chica inundaran su mente.

**Aquí termina hoy, lo intente hacer un poco más largo. Espero que les haya gustado y que se den un tiempo para dejar algún review. **

**Gracias por seguir comentando: **

Alanaroth.- **Me alegra que te haya gustado ese detalle, temía que a nadie le fuera a gustar o que resultara ser demasiado tonto o ridículo pero fue un alivio saber que te pareció original. Y créeme que también me alegro que volviera a aparecer Kid Flash, no es lo mismo si no está él =). **

Fernanda**.- Que bueno que te guste el tipo de vida que les di, la verdad tenía mucho pensando en algo así pero no estaba segura de con quién poner a Raven y menos del desarrollo de la trama así que deje la idea en el olvido pero después de que me volviera fanática del RaeXKF pensé en intentarlo y he aquí el resultado. Y no sabes el alivio que me da saber que no tienes problema con la actitud de Raven =)**

Anónima**.- Me halaga lo que dices, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado =)**

michifteentitan**.- No suena para nada idiota, a mi me paso lo mismo jaajaa. Y también vi su encuentro como algo que tenía que suceder, que bueno que aunque fuera predecible te haya gustado. **

MERGICK**.- Yo también creo que falto algo pero no estuve muy segura de que, y puedes estar segura de que lo leí varias veces para ver que era pero no acabe por estar segura de que y así lo subí, aunque es tranquilizador saber que te gusto. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. **

hitalex123**.- Que bueno que te guste el fic, Raven también es una de mis personajes favoritos (la primera en la lista) espero que este capítulo te guste. **

Speisla Carton Carton**.- No te preocupes también me ha pasado. Qué bueno que te gustara su primer encuentro y también el acto de Raven y Jason, no pensé que fuera a quedar bien pero ya lo tenía escrito. Y en realidad no tenía pensado por a Robin y Wonder Girl juntos otra vez pero en un review me pidieron que incluyera a Donna (tu plan para que esa pareja tenga más fans funciona!). Y que Robin no se obsesione con su propia sombra es el misterio que nunca podremos resolver pero no por eso dejaremos de querer al pajarito jaajaa al igual que a Speedy y sus queridos comentarios =)**

Guerrera Oscura**.- De nada, y que bueno que a ti y a tus amigas les guste leer mis fics. Puedes decirles de mi parte que gracias por leer la historia. Me alegra que les gusten esas dos parejas, siendo sincera no pensé que a más personas les fuera a gustar el RaeXKF, la de Robin y Wonder Girl ya era un poco más conocida pero es un gran gusto saber que ambas parejas tienen admiradores. Gracias por todo =)**

Kratos**.- Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este también. Y sí voy a hacer la segunda parte, ya estoy trabajando en ella solo que esperare un poco más para subirla. **

**Aun no sé cuando subiré el próximo capítulo pero procurare no tardarme tanto y continuar haciéndolos largos. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahora vengo alegre porque no me tarde tanto como en las otras actualizaciones. No saben el gusto que me da saber que el fic les está gustando y que se toman un tiempo para dejar un review. Espero que este capítulo también les guste tiene un poco de romance, no tanto de Raven y Kid Flash si no de… bueno mejor léanlo y ya al final me dicen que les pareció.**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo 5.**

Robin observo desde la ventana de la sala a Kid Flash, quien se encontraba en las rocas que rodeaban la torre observando el mar. Desde el día del incendio era todo lo que hacia; quedarse en las rocas o en la azotea contemplando un punto fijo con gesto ausente mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos. Raros se habían vuelto los momentos en lo que el corredor salía de sus reflexiones para compartir de su tiempo con los demás.

El petirrojo sabía que algo debía de tener así a su mejor amigo pero había preferido darle su espacio para que se aclarase solo. Después de todo confiaba en que el pelirrojo vendría a buscarlo a él o cualquiera del equipo si deseaba hablar con alguien y que el hecho de presionarlo para que soltara la razón lo único que haría sería alejar al corredor.

Se giro sobre los talones y observo como Wonder Girl se acomodaba la venda que rodeaba su pierna mordiéndose la lengua en señal de concentración. Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios y supo que la razón era la ternura que le causaba ver a la pelinegra con esa expresión de absoluta concentración que le daba algunos rasgos infantiles.

Se acerco al sillón a sentarse a su lado y la observo. La titán alzo la mirada para dedicarle una sonrisa y continuó con su tarea.

–Sabes que sigue igual que hace cinco minutos ¿verdad?

–No la quería revisar– respondió sin mirarlo.

–¿Entonces qué haces?– pregunto con una ceja alzada.

–La venda me da comezón– se quejo con una mueca.

Robin dejo salir una suave risa. Se inclino a la mesa y de ahí tomo una pluma. Se la paso a la chica, ella sonrió agradecida y la tomo. La introdujo entre la venda y comenzó a moverla para quitarse el picor. Con una sonrisa victoriosa la deposito de nuevo en la mesa y se dejo caer en el sillón.

Recostó la cabeza con suavidad en la pierna del Chico Maravilla y espero a encontrarse con su mirada. El líder bajo la mirada y observo la sonrisa divertida que surcaba el rostro de Wonder Girl. Una igual se dibujo en su rostro.

–¿Sabes que nunca me gusto de tu traje?– pregunto ella.

La sonrisa desapareció y en su lugar apareció una mueca.

–Sí, los pantalones que usaba antes– respondió sin gracia en la voz elevando la mirada.

La joven no pudo contener la risa que le dio esa reacción. Se levanto y se giro para quedar de frente al petirrojo. Doblo las rodillas y espero a que el chico la mirara. Rodo los ojos sin perder la sonrisa ante la arrogancia del joven y coloco una mano sobre su mejilla.

Al sentir el tacto de la pelinegra la mueca desapareció de su rostro. Giro la cabeza en su dirección, sabiendo que eso era lo que la titán quería y espero a que hablara.

–Nunca me agrado tu antifaz– comento.

Aparto la mano de su mejilla y se rodeo las piernas con ambos brazos.

La sorpresa que apareció en el rostro de Robin ante su repentina confesión la incito a continuar.

–Lo consideraras cursi– dijo encogiéndose levemente en hombros y bajando la mirada–, pero me gustan tus ojos.

El petirrojo puso los ojos en blanco. Sacudió la cabeza y fue testigo de cómo la sangre subía y tenía de un suave tono carmesí las mejillas de la joven. Una sonrisa se presento en su rostro después de que analizara sus palabras y el recuerdo de cuando ella lo vio por primera vez sin el molesto trozo de tela se presento en su mente.

Hacía casi seis meses de aquel acontecimiento y no era algo que el joven líder hubiera planeado, simplemente había ocurrido. En un minuto se encontraban en su habitación manteniendo una amistosa discusión y al el siguiente había sentido la irrefrenable necesidad de mostrarle su mirar a la chica que amaba. Y eso había hecho, detuvo la discusión y se saco el antifaz bajo la mirada sorprendida de la pelinegra.

Observo que ella continuaba con la mirada baja. La rodeo con los brazos, acortando la distancia que había entre ambos.

–También me gusta tu mirada.

Wonder Girl levanto la vista, sabiendo que el rubor seguía estando presente en sus mejillas, y sonrió. Le hubiera gustado que aunque fuera por un fugaz segundo él se quitara el antifaz y le permitiera ver esos ojos azules que la habían cautivado meses atrás pero sabía que era una persona demasiado precavida. Aunque congio en que tal vez en otro momento, cuando ambos se encontraran completamente solos y sin que alguno de sus amigos entrara de un momento a otro, existiera la posibilidad de que el petirrojo se deshiciera por unos segundos de su máscara.

Robin correspondió la sonrisa y se inclino para rozar tiernamente los labios de la joven.

Kid Flash se sentó recargando la espalda en una de las rocas y contemplo como el agua se estrellaba contra la arena. Los ojos de la joven no tardaron en presentarse en su memoria y ni siquiera se molesto en intentar alejarlos. Los últimos días se había percatado que no importaba que hiciera o lo mucho que se esforzara por mantener su mente ocupada la mirada de la ladrona seguía filtrándose en sus pensamientos.

El recuerdo de cuando había alzado la vista y sus miradas se habían cruzado aparecía en su memoria con tanta constancia que raros eran los momentos en los que su mente se encontraba vacía. Continuamente se preguntaba cual era la razón por la que no pudiera sacarse esos singulares ojos de la cabeza y nunca llegaba a conseguir una respuesta. Incluso en sueños lo perseguían y no como si fuera una pesadilla, simplemente se veía a si mismo siguiéndola. Cuando lograba alcanzarla ella lo miraba y volvía a sentir el nudo presentarse en su garganta segundos antes de despertar.

Había vuelto a la plaza el día siguiente del incendio con la débil esperanza de encontrarse con ella en alguna esquina pero no le había costado mucho descubrir que tanto ella como su compañero no iban a volver a aquel lugar. Recorrió toda la ciudad deteniéndose siempre en el punto en donde veía a alguien haciendo un espectáculo similar. Permanecía breves segundos observando y después sacudía la cabeza para continuar con su búsqueda.

No le había comentado nada a ninguno de sus amigos y cuando Robin le pregunto si había distinguido algo se sorprendió diciendo que la cantidad de humo le había impedido ver con claridad. No se cuestiono si su amigo le había creído o no, si lo había hecho se alegraba y si no ya después pensaría en otra mentira que decirle. Por alguna extraña razón se rehusaba a revelar quién era la figura encapuchada.

Se levanto de un salto de la arena y corrió hacia su habitación para vestirse de civil. Estaba consciente de lo absurdo que era volver a ir cuando era obvio que ella no iba a regresar. No pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo al descubrirse actuando igual que su líder con las cintas pero algo en su interior seguía esforzándose por obligarlo a volver y verificar que ella no estuviera ahí.

Salió de su habitación y pasados unos segundos ya se encontraba en el lugar en donde ella había tropezado. Bajo la mirada, preguntándose porque sentía esa terrible urgencia de encontrársela. ¿Qué era lo que le diría de hacerlo? Ella probablemente ignoraba el hecho de que él conociera su "identidad", estaba seguro de que la sorpresa que había aparecido en su rostro cuando la vio ella la había atribuido al descubrir que se trataba de una chica y que se encontraba lejos de suponer que la había reconocido.

Así que ¿Qué continuaba haciendo en la plaza?

Sacudió la cabeza, convencido de que aquello no era más que una tontería. Se dispuso a irse cuando el sonido de una puerta abrirse acompañado por una campanilla lo detuvo. Sin saber porque volvió la vista hacia el local. Se trataba de una librería con apariencia antigua. Sus ojos viajaron del local a la joven que salía de ella guardando algunos billetes en una bolsa de papel con el nombre de la librería.

No le fue trabajo saber quién era aun cuando ella tenía la mirada baja y llevaba puesto el gorro de la chamarra negra. Se quedo de pie en medio del lugar, observando cómo acomodaba algunas cosas en la bolsa y después se echaba un molesto mechón detrás de la oreja, sin saber qué hacer. Escucho una voz que le dijo que se acercara pero opto por ignorarla y permanecer en su sitio sin perderla de vista.

Raven alzo la mirada y lo primero que vio fue a un joven pelirrojo a unos metros observándola. Rápidamente lo reconoció como el titán corredor y la sorpresa al topárselo se presento en su interior, aunque para su suerte su rostro se mantuvo sereno. Desvió la mirada y se dispuso a irse lo más pronto posible. Dio algunos pasos y de pronto se detuvo. Su mirada se volvió hacia el punto en el que había dejado al titán. Al contemplar el lugar vacío sintió un alivio recorrerla.

Pero su alivio duro poco ya que una pequeña corriente agito algunos mechones de su peluca y noto una presencia conocida cerca suyo. Giro la cabeza hacia enfrente y no se sorprendió de encontrarse al titán. Sintió como una alarma se disparaba en su interior y se esforzó por esconder cualquier emoción que pudiera atravesar su rostro.

Le devolvió una mirada cautelosa y alzo una ceja.

–¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?– pregunto en tono seco.

En lugar de responder el velocista se acerco en un parpadeo y le quito el gorro. El movimiento basto para que la peluca que la ladrona portaba se moviera y revelara un poco de su cabello violeta. Las dudas que aun habitaban en su mente sobre que no era la misma chica desaparecieron y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

–Gracias por salvarme– dijo.

Raven adopto una expresión confusa ante dichas palabras y estaba por formular una pregunta cuando el joven desapareció. Sus ojos recorrieron su alrededor, en busca de alguien que hubiera presenciado la escena. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios cuando observo que todos parecían ajenos al pequeño encuentro que habían tenido ella y el titán.

Se giro hacia el aparador a su lado y noto que parte de su verdadero cabello estaba expuesto. Se acomodo la peluca, fingiendo que se arreglaba en cabello en caso de que hubiera algún curioso mirando, y se coloco el gorro. Hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra y retomo su camino, preguntándose si debía preocuparse o no de que el corredor supiera quién era.

No pudo evitar sentirse un tanto inquieta ante la posibilidad de que en ese momento el joven se encontrara revelándole a todos los titanes quienes eran ellos. Porque resultaba bastante obvio que si él los había visto la vez anterior y la hubiera descubierto había deducido que el chico con el que se encontraba haciendo piruetas era el otro ladrón. De ser así tal vez no tardarían en dar con ellos y el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Exclamo un quejido al notar el sabor de sangre en su boca y sentir un leve dolor en el labio inferior. Se reprocho internamente al percatarse que en su paranoia se había mordido tan fuerte el labio que se había hecho sangrar. Se llevo la mano al labio y verifico que nadie la estuviera observando para curarse. Retomo su camino y continúo dejando que sus pensamientos vagaran.

Frunció el ceño al sentirse como una novata inexperta y descuidada cuando recordó el accidente que había tenido lugar días atrás; cuando al haberse tropezarse el corredor la había atrapado. Pudo haberse ido en ese momento y mantener su rostro seguro, pero en lugar de eso se había girado para encararlo y mirarlo a los ojos unos breves segundos. Solo eso había bastado ¡ni siquiera un minuto! Solo unos pocos segundos para que al volver a verla, con el leotardo y sin la peluca, la reconociera.

Se contuvo el querer abofetearse en público y continuo su camino. Eso explicaba entonces la presencia del titán esa tarde en la plaza como civil. Había estado buscándola y ella le había facilitado la tarea decidiendo ir a aquella librería. Nuevamente se reprocho por su descuido.

Hundió aun más sus manos ahora convertidas en puños en la chamarra y apresuro su caminata.

Pensó en el tema un poco más y descubrió un detalle que se le había pasado por alto. Él había ido solo, hubiera sido más sensato ir acompañado pero en su lugar el titán se había presentado totalmente solo. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Es que no temía que lo atacaría al verlo? Ella sabia dentro de sí sabía que sería incapaz de hacer semejante tontería pero ¿el corredor lo sabía? Suponía que sí, de no hacerlo se hubiera tomado la molestia de decirle a alguno de sus compañeros que lo acompañara.

¿O acaso era que él lo que en realidad quería era encontrarse a solas con ella? ¿Para agradecerle? Podría considerarse una opción válida ya que aunque no conociera el código de héroes ellos siempre se mostraban agradecidos ante alguien que los hubiera salvado, sin importar quien fuera.

Llegó a la entrada de un callejón con esa idea rodándole la mente y por un momento quiso creen en ello. Se aferro a la idea de que el pelirrojo solo la estaba buscando para agradecerle y que en recompensa mantendría su secreto en silencio por un tiempo.

Se adentro en el callejón, asegurándose de que se encontraba vacío. Se aproximo a un pequeño escondite entre los botes de basura y entro en el. Utilizo sus poderes para transportarse a casa y cuando abrió en los ojos se encontró en su habitación.

Camino hasta su cama y se sentó en el borde, dejando la bolsa con el libro a un lado. Se saco la peluca y, olvidando su gusto por el orden, la dejo caer en el suelo. Se mantuvo sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Levanto la mirada y observo a su compañero entrar con tranquilidad.

–Hasta que volviste– bromeo el chico tirándose en su cama.

–Sí– fue lo único que atino a responder.

El castaño no tardo en darse cuenta del extraño estado de animo de su mejor amiga. La miro desde su posición en la cama y noto la inusual inquietud que desbordaban sus ojos.

–Rae ¿estás bien?

Ella no lo miro, dejo que su mirada se mantuviera perdida en el cubrecama de su amigo. Sacudió la cabeza al recordar que el chico le había hecho una pregunta y adopto la expresión monótona de siempre.

–Sí, solo estoy un poco cansada– comento inclinándose para sacar el libro que había comprado de la bolsa– había demasiada gente en la plaza y me costó encontrar un lugar para poder volver– agrego.

Jason asintió no muy convencido con aquella respuesta. Observo con atención como abría el libro y dejaba que sus ojos se perdieran en las primeras páginas. Había algo en sus ojos que le indicaba que la hechicera estaba lejos de encontrarse bien pero sabía que con ella nunca había que presionar. Aunque tampoco podía dejar el tema por zancado ya solo las verdaderas malas noticias lograban inquietar a su compañera de aquella forma.

Continúo examinándola por unos minutos hasta que ella emitió una mueca y levanto la mirada en su dirección. Rápidamente desvió la vista y observo el techo. Entrelazo los dedos detrás de la cabeza y opto por esperar a que ella le dijera que es lo que andaba mal.

**Bueno ¿y qué tal? Ojala les haya gustado y si encontraron algún error no duden en decírmelo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado la pequeña escena entre Robin y Wonder Girl, no tenía contemplado poner algo así de ellos pero me pidieron que pusiera más romance entre esos dos y ahí esta el resultado. Si les gusto y quieren que en otro capítulo suba algo similar de ellos pueden decírmelo. **

**También espero que les haya gustado el tercer encuentro entre Raven y Kid Flash por muy breve que haya sido, en realidad a mi si me gusto pero respeto si a ustedes no y quieren decirme como puedo mejorarlo. **

**Gracias por seguir dejando review:**

Guerrera Oscura**.- Me siento halagada de que tú y tus amigos continúen leyendo el fic aun cuando me tardo demasiado en actualizar y créeme que si me saca una enorme sonrisa saber que les gusta tanto. Me dio mucho gusto saber que el capítulo les había gustado, ya poco a poco vendrán más roces entre Raven y Kid Flash pero irán un poco lento, me he propuesto ver si puedo hacer una historia que pase de los 15 capítulos, porque la mayoría de mis fics solo tienes 15 o 14. Y sobre Wonder Girl en realidad la que se debe disculpar soy yo, tuve el enorme descuido de centrarme en el traje completo con el que me toco verla una vez. Pero tienes TODA la razón, sus piernas no van cubiertas horrible error mío D=. También me gusto Jason diciendo eso, se que en algunos fics lo ponen un tanto malo pero a mí me agrada más ponerlo divertido, algo juguetón y con comentarios que irriten a Raven XP aunque claro en este capítulo no apareció mucho pero en el siguiente ya vendrá mas, espero que este capítulo también les guste. Saludos a ti y a, Camila, Nahuel, Paula, Sebas y Maru =).**

Alanaroth.- **Con algo de suerte el cuidar de Wonder Girl distraerá un poco más a Robin. Este capítulo lo hice por tu petición y espero que te haya gustado. El segundo encuentro si fue algo apresurado pero bueno la historia ira un poco más lenta en comparación a las demás, si abra uno que otro roce entre ambos (como el de este capítulo) y ya después soltare mi lado romántico (por ahora lo comprimo un poco para no hartar tan rápido jaajaa)**

hitalex123** .- un corto encuentro pero igual espero que te guste. **

HuddyLove.-** Puedes estar segura que a mi también me sorprendió cuando empecé a hacer fics de ellos y también que a la gente le gustara, pensé que sería la única. Pero me da gusto que te guste el fic y que encuentres la trama original, y gracias por tomarte un tiempo en revisar mi ortografía por lo general siempre procuro releer el capítulo varias veces para asegurarme de que no se me fue nada pero siempre hay uno que otro dedazo o un palabra mal escrita que se cuela. La pareja de RbXWG también es una de mis favoritas (gracias a **Speisla Carton Carton**) y espero que te haya gustado el pequeño romance entre ambos que puse al inicio del capítulo. Y sobre el traje ambas tienen razón y no me parece descortes señalar un error, creeme que una enorme disculpa por ese descuido mío, lo que ocurrió es que no encontré una imagen de ella con estos Teen Titans y al no estar segura de su traje me base en una imagen de ella con los pantalones, para los siguientes capítulo tratare de corregirlo =) **

Speisla Carton Carton**.- Que alegría que te haya gustado amiga, a mi también me pareció un buen detalle que lo salvara, digo no siempre tiene que ser la chica quien sea rescatada. Espero que te haya gustado el pequeño romance que puse entre Robin y Wonder Girl, porque fue dedicado para ti y con la esperanza de que haya más gente que disfrute de esta pareja como nosotras. Ojala nos podamos encontrar otro día en el msn para platicar y porque tengo algunas preguntas de Wonder Girl ya que he buscado información de ella y lo que he encontrado no es de mucha ayuda =/ y no quiero volver a poner otro error en el fic (como el de su traje DX). Por cierto ojala pronto actualices alguno de tus fics *–* me dejaste picada con ambos XP**

**Por ahora me despido sin saber cuándo subiré el sig capítulo pero confió en que será pronto. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, espero que estén disfrutando de este fin de semana. Tuve un pequeño tiempo y aproveche para actualizar este fic (me hubiera gustado subir el capítulo el jueves pero no lo tenía completo así que mejor me espere). Voy a estar tratando de actualizar cada semana y en caso de que no pueda tratare de que el capítulo sea más largo de lo normal.**

**Espero que este capítulo les guste y gracias por seguir comentando la historia. **

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo 6**

Kid Flash observo la salida de la sala con aire dudoso, debatiéndose entre salir o permanecer en compañía de sus amigos. Sabía que deseaba más la primera opción pero una alarma en su cabeza le decía que sería más inteligente permanecer en casa con los demás titanes.

Estaba consciente de que todos se habían percatado del extraño comportamiento que había estado presentando los últimos días y que no tardarían en interrogarlo. Mentalmente le agradecía a su mejor amigo haberle dado tiempo para reflexionar pero recientemente notaba que todos se mostraban más atentos a sus pasos, lo cual le indicaba que de alguna manera lo tenían vigilado.

Desvió la mirada de la puerta y enfoco la enorme pantalla. Adopto una posición relajada, que les indicara a los demás que se encontraba sumergido en la trama de la película. Comprobó de reojo que todos continuaban estando atentos a sus movimientos cuando al verlo tan tranquilo volvieron la vista hacia la televisión. Al velocista le hubiera gustado aprovechar esa breve distracción para salir huyendo y regresar a la plaza en busca de una mínima señal de la joven ladrona pero no deseaba tentar a su suerte, así que se limito a dejar que sus pensamientos fueran los que se transportaran a ese lugar.

Recordó a la hechicera saliendo de la tienda y se pregunto si yendo a aquella librería conseguiría algo de información sobre ella. No estaba totalmente seguro de obtener algo que le fuera de ayuda pero nada perdía con preguntar.

Se removió impaciente en el asiento, sin estar seguro de cuando se les pasaría la preocupación a sus amigos y podría volver a entrar y salir de la torre con libertad. Sus movimientos atrajeron la atención de todos y cuando sintió las miradas de sus compañeros clavadas sobre él opto por fingir indiferencia.

Se acostó a lo largo del sillón y mantuvo la vista fija en la pantalla.

Los titanes volvieron a relajarse y continuaron observando la película que Chico Bestia había alquilado. De vez en cuando lanzaban una mirada al lugar en donde estaba el joven velocista y se aliviaban de comprobar que el chico seguía estando ahí.

La puerta de la sala se abrió repentinamente y la mirada de los héroes fue a dar a la entrada.

–Robin creo que te alegraras de ver esto– comento el mitad maquina.

El aludido se levanto del sillón y camino tranquilamente hasta donde se encontraba Cyborg.

–¿Qué es eso amigo Cyborg?– pregunto Star volando atrás de Robin.

–Es un pequeño invento– respondió orgulloso el moreno– lograra neutralizar cualquier tipo de magia con la que entre en contacto y…

–Sera suficiente para detener a los ladrones– término Robin– es genial Cyborg.

Kid Flash se alarmo al escuchar aquello. Se puso de pie y en un parpadeo se encontró al lado de sus amigos. Tomo el pequeño artefacto entre sus brazos y lo observo con atención. Tenía forma de una garra mecánica y su tamaño era el necesario para poder estrechar el cuerpo de alguien pequeño, como lo era el cuerpo de la joven hechicera.

Un estremeciendo lo recorrió por dentro y comenzó a darle vueltas al invento de Cyborg con rapidez entre sus manos, en un intento por descubrir si aquello podría llegar a lastimar a la ladrona.

–¿Y no es peligroso?– pregunto alzando la vista y percatándose de las miradas confusas que le dedicaban sus amigos.

–No lo creo, solo neutraliza la magia pero no aun no lo he probado – admitió Cyborg tomando el objeto– aunque no contiene nada que pueda lastimar así que lo más seguro es que sea inofensivo.

El velocista no estaba muy seguro con aquella respuesta pero se contuvo de preguntar algo más, no deseaba levantar ninguna sospecha.

–¿Cómo lo llevaremos con nosotros?– pregunto Speedy.

–Lo puedo llevar yo– dijo Cyborg– mira– transformo su brazo en el característico cañón y ensamblo su invento– en el momento en que vea al segundo ladrón lo disparare en su dirección y adiós magia.

–¿Qué opinas Robin?

Los ojos de todos los titanes fueron a dar sobre el petirrojo, quien observaba con interés el aparato en el brazo de su amigo.

–Me preocupa un poco que no haya sido probado y llegue a ser peligroso– confeso sin perder de vista el objeto– después de todo no somos unos sádicos y el hecho de que sean ladrones no es motivo para herirlos con gravedad, nuestro trabajo simplemente es detenerlos.

–Dudo que esta cosa pueda dañarlos– dijo Chico Bestia.

–Parece inofensiva– agrego Wonder Girl poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Robin de forma tranquilizadora.

Robin aparto la mirada del aparato y observo a la joven. Ella le dedico una sonrisa.

–Además ¿Cuándo ha inventado Cyborg algo que haga daño?– cuestiono Speedy cruzando los brazos y recargando la espalda en la mesa.

El petirrojo continuaba observando a la antigua compañera de Wonder Woman.

–Entonces supongo que lo probaremos cuando los volvamos a ver– respondió Robin mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa a la joven pelinegra.

Ese comentario trajo exclamaciones de alegría por parte de todos, a excepción de Kid Flash. Confiaba plenamente en que el titán moreno jamás inventaría algo que pudiera dañar gravemente a alguien, aun cuando se tratara de un criminal, pero le invadía la cierta inquietud de que aquel artefacto que no parecía peligroso llegara a lastimar a la hechicera.

Raven observo como el sol se refugiaba detrás de las nubes a través de la ventana. Aparto un poco la cortina para continuar contemplando los inmensos nubarrones que se plantaban sobre la ciudad. Recargo la frente contra el frio cristal y contemplo como algunas gotitas se impactaban del otro lado de la ventana. Se trataba de solo una suave llovizna, de las que tanto le gustaban y se lamento el no poder salir a disfrutarla.

Si bien cuando era niña las odiaba profundamente pero su aberración hacia ellas había cambiado radicalmente después de comprender que gracias a una tormenta había conocido a su mejor amigo. Una breve sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al recordar cuanto temor había sentido al ver a aquel pequeño niño agazapado delante suyo.

Permaneció unos minutos inmóvil, perdida en un montón de pensamientos hasta que no pudo ignorar más las voces en su interior que le pedían a gritos salir a disfrutar de la lluvia. Bajo la mirada para observar su ropa. No llevaba nada que llamara la atención y de todas formas no pensaba en regresar a la plaza, simplemente dejaría que sus pies recorrieran las aceras de la ciudad sin rumbo fijo hasta que parara de llover.

Se separo de la ventana y camino hasta el armario. Con aquel clima nadie se extrañaría por verla portando una capa. Se coloco la capucha y con sus poderes atrajo el comunicador que su jefe le había dado. Lo guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón y se tele transporto al exterior.

En cuanto estuvo afuera sintió como múltiples gotas se impactaban en su cabeza. Se alejo unos pasos de la que tiempo atrás fue una de las mejores fábricas de Jump City y después detuvo su caminata. El cabello y su ropa comenzaban a humedecerse pero poco le importo. Alzo el rostro hacia el oscuro cielo con una sonrisa y dejo que la tranquilidad la envolviera. Inspiro profundamente, deleitándose con el delicioso olor de la lluvia y retomo su caminata con lentitud.

Se sorprendía al notar lo mucho que había extrañado estar bajo las gotas de agua y dejar que estas se estrellaran con suavidad sobre su pálida piel. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había podido salir a gozar de lo maravillosa que era la lluvia, por lo general cuando estaba por aproximarse una tormenta su líder los obligaba a entrenar duramente o a permanecer dentro para que ninguno de los dos contrajera una enfermedad y se llegara a encontrar en mal estado la próxima vez que los necesitara para una misión.

La melancolía la invadió profundamente al pensar eso. Los recuerdos de cuando Jason y ella eran niños y salían a mojarse entre los charcos la golpearon con fuerza. Una expresión de tristeza se acrecentó en su rostro y lucho por volver a su monotonía. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos. No era que le desagradara sacarlos a la luz de cuando en cuando pero había momentos en los que le hacían más daño que bien, y aquella tarde era uno de esos momentos.

Quería disfrutar de la lluvia, sentir que la felicidad la envolviera cual gotas de agua y tener esa nostalgia en su mente no le ayudaba en nada.

Se esforzó por alejarlos de su mente y se alivio al descubrir que las imágenes desaparecían poco a poco. Solo un recuerdo fue el que perduro en sus pensamientos y se inquieto un poco al descubrir que era el del velocista bajándole el gorro de la chamarra. Nuevamente sacudió la cabeza.

La sonrisa del joven se presento en su cabeza y la calidez que sintió en el pecho la obligo a detenerse. Se pregunto si la razón de la extraña sensación que le estrujaba el estomago tenía algo que ver con el titán. Rápidamente miles de reproches, regaños y sermones se filtraron en sus cavilaciones y eso basto para que el recuerdo de su enemigo quedara escondido en lo más profundo de un rincón.

Retomo su caminata, percatándose por fin que la tormenta iba en aumento y que se encontraba totalmente empapada. Tomo la capucha de la capa y se lo coloco, sintiéndose como una estúpida al ver que la capucha estaba totalmente mojada y no la protegía de nada.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a regresar a casa caminando. Por alguna razón se encontraba algo agotada y la idea de utilizar sus poderes no le atraía en nada.

Estaba por llegar a casa cuando sintió un extraño vibrar en la bolsa de su pantalón. Busco con la mirada hasta ubicar un toldo que le sirviera de refugio y corrió hasta el.

–Raven necesito que te reúnas con Jason ahora– demando la voz del otro lado de la línea.

–¿Dónde está?

–En el segundo banco de mayor importancia de Jump City. Él ya esta haya pero los titanes llegaron y gracias a que se te ocurrió salir justamente esta tarde a pasear se fue solo y está teniendo problemas– no le fue trabajo notar el tono de reproche que destilaban las palabras del hombre y aquello la enfureció–, reúnete con él ¡ahora!

La comunicación se corto en ese momento.

La joven hechicera apretó con ira el aparatito entre sus dedos, mientras que apretaba la boca. La mano que sostenía el comunicar comenzó a temblar debido a la fuerza que estaba empleando y en poco segundos el aparato pasó a convertirse en pedazos. Raven sintió los trozos encajársele en la palma de la mano y reacciono. Dejo de apretar la mano y se guardo los trozos en el bolsillo, no sería tan descuidada como para tirarlos en la calle.

Camino hasta un callejón, cubriéndose el rostro lo más que la capucha le permitía y se arrodillo, con ayuda de su magia rasgo el pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba para convertirlo en short y tener mayor movilidad. Se tele transporto al lugar que le había indicado su jefe, asegurándose de aparecer en un rincón algo oculto que recordaba haber visto una de las veces que visito ese lugar por orden de su líder.

Se irguió y al escuchar las voces de los titanes cerca. Se oculto con sus poderes y diviso a los jóvenes pasar apresurados por el pasillo que tenía enfrente. Se escabullo entre las sombras, dejando que la obscuridad la ocultara de la vista de los titanes.

Cyborg alcanzo a distinguir una silueta gracias a su ojo y no dudo en disparar su nuevo invento. Lanzo la garra en el punto en el que se encontraba oculto el segundo ladrón y sonrió al ver que los cuatro brazos mecánicos aprisionaban su cuerpo. Se dirigió con rapidez hacia él, olvidándose por unos instantes del resto de sus amigos. Observo como la figura se retorcía en inútiles intentos por liberarse de la garra.

El impacto hizo que la capucha revelara el rostro de Raven y Cyborg no pudo esconder su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de una chica. Estaba por decir algo cuando el repentino grito de nos de sus amigos lo hizo reaccionar. Capturo una imagen de la joven ladrona con su ojo y después se dirigió con el resto de su equipo.

Raven se retorció en el suelo pero todos sus esfuerzos resultaban en vano. Aquella cosa la tenía aprisionada y no importara cuanto se moviera nada resultaba. Sus poderes se encontraban inactivos y supuso que aquella extraña garra tenía algo que ver con eso.

La inquietud comenzó a invadirla lentamente cuando miles de pensamientos atravesaron su mente. Jason ignoraba que ella había ido en su ayuda y en cuanto se aburriera de pelear con los titanes el chico iría directo a casa. Necesitaba liberarse antes de que eso ocurriera o que el titán robótico le dijera a alguno de sus amigos que la había atrapado.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse con cada segundo que transcurría y no conseguía soltarse de aquella cosa. Rogo porque su amigo se encontrara con ánimos de demorar su lucha con los héroes esa tarde. Continuó retorciéndose bajo los brazos mecánicos y a la vez intento idear algo para poder salir de ahí.

–Kid Flash– lo llamo Cyborg luego de levantarse del suelo.

El aludido esquivo una X pegajosa y se volvió hacia su amigo.

–Su compañera esta en el pasillo antes de entrar– informo apuntando su cañón hacia el escurridizo ladrón– ve por ella y asegúrate de que no escape– ordeno antes de descargar un disparo hacia el enmascarado.

Kid Flash no se demoro ningún segundo y fue al lugar indicado por Cyborg. Noto que cierta ansiedad recorría su interior al percatarse de que Cyborg se había referido al segundo ladrón como "ella", lo que le daba a entender que su amigo había conseguido ver el rostro de la joven. Un nudo se planto en su garganta al pensar en la posibilidad de que su compañero mitad maquina reconociera a la ladrona.

Se detuvo al encontrar a la chica tendida en el suelo con la garra apretando sus brazos e impidiéndole moverse. Sintió algo estrujarse en su interior al ver lo indefensa que se veía estando de aquella forma. En ese momento ella alzo la vista y Kid Flash pudo ser testigo de cómo la desesperación desbordaba por sus ojos.

Raven vio que el chico le devolvía una mirada de angustia antes de volver la vista hacia atrás y observar a su alrededor. No le tomo importancia a lo que hiciera el titán y regreso a sus intentos por librarse. Estaba tan absorta que se sobresalto cuando noto que el corredor aparecía arrodillado a su lado. Volvió a alzar la vista y vio que él observaba atento el aparato.

–Quédate quieta– ordeno.

La hechicera se limito a obedecerlo, convencida de que ya no tenía nada que perder. Observo al pelirrojo mirar por unos fugaces segundos el aparato y la impaciencia comenzó a envolverla. Se mordió la lengua cuando sintió que un comentario estaba por salir y espero a que el corredor hiciera algo.

Kid Flash se rindió en su intento por encontrar un botón que le permitiera soltar a la joven. Convirtió su mano en puño y lo estrello con fuerza sobre el aparato, sintiendo una breve culpabilidad al pensar en lo mucho que le había costado a Cyborg crearlo.

La garra emitió un extraño sonido antes de dejar libre a la ladrona. Se la quito de encima y la coloco a un lado.

–Destrúyelo con tus poderes.

Raven asintió en su dirección. Envolvió con sus poderes la garra y para satisfacción propia la convirtió en miles de pedazos.

El alivio que la empezaba a llenar se vio interrumpido cuando sintió la presencia de los amigos del velocista acercarse. Se levanto rápidamente y envolvió al chico con sus poderes. El joven le dedico una mirada confusa antes de que ella lo estrellara con violencia contra la pared.

Desvió la vista del corredor y observo como los titanes detenían su carrera. No le importo que su rostro estuviera descubierto en esos momentos, sabía que de todas formas el titán mayor se los mostraría cuando estuvieran en la torre. Le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes de envolverse y transportarse lejos del banco.

Apareció en medio de su habitación, sintiéndose más tranquila al encontrarse en un lugar seguro. Dio media vuelta al sentir la presencia de su compañero y lo observo salir del armario.

–Hola Raven– la saludo con entusiasmo el castaño– ¿Dónde estabas?

–En el banco– el joven le dirigió una mirada confusa– recibí la orden de reunirme contigo haya, solo que cuando llegue tuve unos pequeño inconvenientes.

–¿Cuáles?

–Quede atrapada por un invento de alguno de los titanes que no me permitía usar mis poderes.

–¿Y estas bien?– pregunto con tono de preocupación.

–No me lastimaron– dijo frunciendo el ceño al pensar que su amigo la veía débil– y no puedo decir lo mismo de ti– añadió al ver que en el brazo llevaba un vendaje.

–Al menos no termine rompiendo mi ropa– contraataco al ver el improvisado short de su amiga– y valió la pena por darle al arquero con su propia flecha.

Raven dejo salir un bufido antes de dirigirse al baño. Continuaba estando mojada y comenzaba a notar el frio que le ocasionaba su ropa empapada. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y abrió la llave. Se desvistió y espero a que el agua estuviera tibia para poder entrar. Cuando estuvo bajo el chorro de agua no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le había hecho al velocista antes de desaparecer y el vago deseo de que el joven comprendiera el porqué de sus acciones paso por su mente.

–¿Entonces no estás herido amigo Flash?– pregunto Star.

–No, estoy bien– respondió él con cierto fastidio.

No podía creer que la chica le hubiera hecho eso. Él se había arriesgado a salvarla y ella le pagaba mandándolo a volar y estrellarse en la pared.

–Esta cosa debe de haber fallado– mascullo Cyborg dándole una patada a la garra.

–Debió de haberse soltado y cuando vio a Kid Flash lo ataco– dijo Robin llegando a sus propias conclusiones.

No le tomo importancia a lo dicho por su líder. Se levanto del suelo y corrió de regreso a la torre, maldiciéndose todo el camino por haber sido tan estúpido como para haberse dejado cautivar por los ojos de la ladrona.

**Sé que el final no quedo muy bien pero bueno espero que exceptuando ese detalle el resto del capítulo si les haya gustado. Y de no serlo me lo hagan saber por medio de un review, también si encontraron errores o cualquier otra cosa. **

**Gracias por seguir comentando: **

Speisla Carton Carton**.- que bueno que te haya gustado el romance, temía que fuera demasiado (aunque creo que si lo fue pero bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer? el capítulo ya lo subí) Siii me dejaste muy picada con el Batrella, aunque me sirvió leer "Paz" para darme una idea de cómo serian ambos juntos (ya me la había dado con nuestras platicas por msn pero aun así me encanto leer un fic de ellos). Y las dudas que tengo sobre Wonder Girl pueden esperar a que nos volvamos a topar por msn =). Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, me agrado bastante poner un poco de romance entre ellos dos ya que entre Raven y Kid Flash va a faltar un poco más pero ya pronto vendrá, por ahora me conformare con uno que otro momento entre ellos. Y lo de Slade ya se dirá más delante, aun estoy viendo en que capítulo lo incluyo XP.**

HuddyLove.- **Me alegra que encuentres buena ortografía y trama en mi fic, no sabes como me animo leer eso. Y sobre el detalle de la falda creo que en los sigs capítulos le cambiare el vestuario porque vi una imagen y concuerdo contigo, me gusta más con la falda. Lo hubiera puesto en este capítulo pero decidí centrarme más en Raven y en Kid Flash. Y me halaga que digas lo de Raven, en realidad trato de que las cosas queden a su manera, en veces salen y en otras no, aunque últimamente estoy tratando de que siempre salgan. Que bueno que te comience a agradar la personalidad de Jason, en la serie nunca dijeron muy bien como era y me gusta imaginármelo con una personalidad divertida y relajada (de vez en cuando serio) por eso casi siempre lo describo así.**

hitalex123** .- bueno siendo sincera el beso se tardara un poco más pero lo que sí te puedo prometer son escenas entre ambos en los próximos capítulos. **

Guerrera Oscura**.- Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado. La escena entre Robin y Wonder Girl no la tenía prevista pero me gusto escribir eso de ellos y también me gusto que Wally la encontrara. Si les revelo algo al principio había pensado en que la encontrara como Kid Flash pero después preferí que ambos se vieran de civiles XP. Yo nunca vi los comics (si acaso una que otra imagen con la que me topaba de vez en cuando) pero si pude ver que hubo algo entre ellos, por eso me decidí a escribir de ellos. No saben el gusto que me da saber que también había fanáticos con ganas de leer sobre ellos. Y respondiendo si vi la imagen, (y si Speisla es la misma) y en los próximos capítulos le cambiare el vestuario porque me gusto más como se ve con la falda. Y antes de que se me olvide puse una breve escena entre Jason y Raven dedicada especialmente para ustedes, ojala les guste. Saludos a todos. **

michifteentitan.- **No te preocupes, yo también he andado ocupada DX. Qué bueno que te haya gustado. A mí también me encantan los ojos de Raven y por eso quise poner que Kid Flash pensara en ellos. Muchas gracias por tu consejo, no lo había visto así pero procurare tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante, en este capítulo trate de que no pasara pero si fue así te invito a que me lo hagas saber.**

Alanaroth.- **Un poco extraño pero está bien, que bueno que te haya gustado la escena porque fue a petición de tu review. Aquí Raven y Kid Flash se volvieron a cruzar, espero que te guste y más adelante volveré a poner escenas entre RobinXWonder Girl.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno ya traje el séptimo capítulo y con mucha alegría porque últimamente estoy actualizando más seguido, estoy un poco atareada por la escuela pero aun así encontré un pequeño tiempo en la noche (porque tristemente la niña tiene insomnio DX) y termine este capítulo, posiblemente más corto que los anteriores =S.**

**Quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración antes de que empiecen a leer. De este capítulo en adelante es posible que Raven se vea un poco más sentimental (procurare que no sea tan exagerado) pero en el summary dije que este fic era un poco de AU así que habrá ocasiones en las que Raven demuestre un poco sus emociones sin que explota nada, se rompe nada, etc. Si habrá de vez en cuando uno que otro incidente de ese tipo, cuando la emoción sea demasiado fuerte pero que no les extrañe si en veces no pasa nada. **

**Por ahora eso era todo, disfruten la lectura. **

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo 7**

"_Imprudente" "estúpida" "inconsciente" _esas y muchas otras palabras se repetían seguidas veces en la mente de la joven hechicera. Se las había pronunciado su líder esa misma mañana al reunirse con ambos para que practicaran. Desde que había puesto un pie en la sala de entrenamiento hasta que se había retirado, el hombre no había parado de apedrearla con duras palabras. No le había dolido en absoluto recibir esas reprimendas pero si había conseguido enfurecerla bastante.

Había sido una suerte que su mejor amigo se encontrara en la misma habitación que ella, ya que gracias al castaño y a su muestra de apoyo, Raven había sido capaz de conservar la calma hasta ese momento; cuando habían tenido permiso de retirarse por parte del enmascarado. Cuando así fue no dudo ni dos segundos en permanecer en aquel cuarto. Se giro sobre los talones y salió estrellando con fuerza los pies contra el suelo como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

Llego hasta su habitación y furiosa arremetió contra la puerta, sin tener la mínima importancia de que su mejor amigo viniera tras ella. El joven castaño retrocedió un salto para evitar estamparse con la puerta y después la abrió con lentitud. Se asomo precavido al interior y observo como la chica apretaba los puños con fuerza, hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos, y se tiraba sobre la cama.

Suspiro cansadamente y la siguió. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y camino con tranquilidad hasta su cama. Se sentó encorvado hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas. Contemplo que la joven escondía su rostro en la almohada y apretaba las esquinas de la misma con fuerza entre sus dedos.

–Rae…– la llamo con calma el chico.

–¿Qué?– pregunto ella con voz filosa.

Jason espero a que levantara la cabeza de almohada y bufo al ver que ella no haría semejante cosa.

–Vamos anímate– pidió con tono suave– no dejes que un simple regaño te amargue.

Esas palabras consiguieron que la joven alzara el rostro, pero la expresión que surcaba su rostro no se mostraba para nada amistosa.

–¿Acaso escuchaste todo lo que me dijo?– pregunto frustrada– ¡me llamo insolente, estúpida y quien sabe que otras cosas!

–Lo sé pero…– intento hablar el ladrón.

–¡Me reprocho el salir a caminar Jason!– exclamo Raven, levantándose de la cama– ni siquiera sabía que había perdido ese derecho.

Adopto la misma posición que su compañero solo que escondió la cabeza entre sus manos. Apretó los labios y sintió como aferraba los dedos a su sien. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a respirar varias veces para intentar calmarse.

Jason la observo por unos segundos y después bajo la mirada, sin saber qué hacer. Pocas habían sido las ocasiones en las que la había llegado a ver en ese estado, por lo general era él quien perdía la cordura y la violeta era quien lo ayudaba a animarse. Pero las veces que la joven se había decaído o molestado él había tratado de ayudarla y solo lo había empeorado, cosa que lo irritaba profundamente.

Se sentía lleno de frustración al ser incapaz de hacer algo para elevar el ánimo de su compañera.

Elevo los ojos y noto como ella se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior para contener las lágrimas de coraje. Se levanto de su cama para sentarse al lado de la ladrona. Le coloco el brazo sobre los hombros, gesto que la chica a penas si noto, y se encorvo para quedar a su altura.

–Rae, que ese idiota no te ponga así.

–Es insoportable.

–Lo sé pero piénsalo de este modo– sugirió, estrechando el brazo que tenía alrededor de sus hombros para enderezarla– nos da de comer.

Raven dejo salir una risa seca ante eso.

–Sí claro– respondió con el mismo sarcasmo pero ya más calmada.

Ver que la expresión en el rostro de la hechicera cambiaba un poco alegro al castaño.

–Vamos sonrisas, sabes que él de las pataletas soy yo. No me robes el privilegio– bromeo él.

La chica rodo los ojos ante el irónico apodo que su amigo le había adjudicado años atrás.

–Todo tuyo ricitos– respondió Raven.

El ladrón soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar ese sobrenombre. Hacia mucho tiempo que ella no le decía así.

–Digas lo que digas, siempre los envidiaste– comento Jason sacudiéndole el cabello con la mano.

Raven le propino un codazo amistoso en señal de que dejara su cabello. Él se rio suavemente y retiro la mano. Se dejo caer en la cama, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza y observando con atención el techo.

La idea de imitarlo pasó por la mente de la hechicera pero desistió. Se levanto con un cansado suspiro, rodeo su cama para llegar a la ventana. Contemplo el cielo azul y despejado que ese día había por unos segundos y después aparto la vista. Miro a su compañero y una punzada de celos la recorrió por dentro.

Él casi siempre se mostraba tan despreocupado y relajado ante todo que no podía evitar envidiarlo aunque fuera un poco. Si tenía sus días malos y de cuando en cuando una "pataleta" pero la mayoría del tiempo mostraba una actitud bastante tranquila, algo que intrigaba un tanto a la violeta.

Le había preguntado un par de veces como era que casi todo se lo tomara tan bien y el ladrón solo le había respondido que encontraba estúpido preocuparse por cosas a las que no le veía sentido. Y era obvio que para Jason el regaño que ella había recibido esa mañana calificaba entre esas cosas.

Raven bufo al recordar esa escena y se aparto de la ventana.

–Iré a la librería– dijo.

–De acuerdo, solo procura no tardar– comento el castaño con su típico tono tranquilo.

La joven rodo los ojos al ver que continuaba en su misma posición y dejo que su aura la envolviera. Apareció a las afueras de la fábrica. Se coloco el gorro de la chamarra sobre el rostro, hundió los puños en su chamarra y comenzó a caminar con lentitud, dejando que los pensamientos invadieran su mente.

Se esforzó por mantener ahogadas las palabras que su líder le había pronunciado y decidió enfocarse en algo que había pasado por alto hasta ese momento. Los titanes hasta la tarde anterior desconocían su rostro y de no haber sido por la estúpida trampa todavía lo harían. Eso significaba que el corredor había decidido mantener su secreto seguro pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué caso tenía que le ocultara esa información a su propio equipo?

Doblo vuelta en la esquina y continuó dejando que sus pies siguieran el camino que les apeteciera. Bajo la mirada, observando las líneas de la acera y tratando infantilmente de no pisar ninguna, mientras que miles de preguntas se remolinaban en su cabeza.

No estaba segura de cómo o porque pero una parte de su interior le agradecía al velocista por haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Otra se sentía levemente molesta, ya que eso significaba que de una manera u otra estaba en deuda con él. Frunció un poco el ceño ante eso y procuro pensar en otra cosa.

Tal vez el chico su enemigo después de todo. La había estado buscando para agradecerle por haberlo salvado de aquella avalancha de estructura que se vino abajo y también la había ayudado a escapar de la estúpida garra que le había lanzado el titán moreno ¿no? Claro que en agradecimiento ella lo había azotado sin piedad contra la pared pero su intención no había sido herirlo, al contrario había querido ayudarlo. Había sentido la presencia de su equipo demasiado cerca cuando destruyo aquella cosa. Sabía de antemano que si el resto de los titanes llegaba y los veían a un par de metros sin intenciones de atacarse cuestionarían al pelirrojo y lo que menos deseaba la joven era causarle problemas.

Dudaba que el corredor hubiera comprendido eso ya que antes de marcharse había sentido la confusión y seguida por el enojo que lo había embargado pero confiaba en que si en un futuro se lo llegaba a encontrar podría hablar con él.

Llego a la plaza en la que en compañía de Jason había realizado un pequeño espectáculo y sus ojos terminaron por ubicar el lugar en donde ella había aterrizado después de saltar de las manos de su compañero. Una sonrisa nostálgica se asomo por sus labios antes de continuar con su camino. Se dirigió a la librería, alegrándose internamente al ver varias mesas repletas de libros en oferta a las afueras del local. Camino con algo de prisa hacia ellas y empezó a rebuscar entre los títulos uno que capturara su atención.

Estuvo removiendo los libros un par de minutos hasta que uno de portada oscura y letras blancas capturo su atención. Lo tomo entre sus manos para observarlo detenidamente, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos las letras grabadas. Le dio la vuelta y leyó rápidamente la reseña, sintiéndose ajena a las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

–Espero que tengas dinero para pagarlo ¿o es que también piensas robarlo?

**No es mucho suspenso y yo me imagino que ya saben de quien se trata pero hay esta el final del capítulo, no del fic para eso falta muchoooo XP. Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia es bien recibida. Y repito se que Raven está un tanto diferente a la serie pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo se los juro, aparte vuelvo a decir que es un poco de AU. **

**En este capítulo quise aclarar un poco más la relación de Raven y Jason porque no tengo planeado que sea un triangulo amoroso ni nada por el estilo (por mucho que me guste la idea de un KFXRaeXRX) tal vez si llegara a hacer una secuela lo pondría pero no prometo nada porque estoy trabajando con la segunda parte de "podría ser diferente" y por el momento es en la única secuela en la que me quiero centrar XP.**

**Gracias: **

hitalex123.- **qué bueno que te haya gustado el encuentro, en realidad no quise hacerlo romántico para no hartar a nadie así que por eso decidí que fuera breve y no contuviera nada más. No te preocupes por qué no te haya gustado el pensamiento de Kid Flash, en realidad a mí tampoco me gusto pero tenía que ponerlo porque cuando acabe de escribirlo se me ocurrió una idea y cambie el final (en el otro Kid Flash quedaba agradecido) pero te aseguro que más delante se aclaran las cosas. **

Red HoodJason T.- **que bueno que te guste la pareja, es bueno saber que cada vez tiene más fanáticos, no sabes cómo me llena de emoción. La verdad es que tu sugerencia no me molesta en absoluto porque Arella me agrada bastante y ya me habían preguntado si la podía poner más delante, siendo totalmente sincera no tenía pensado ponerla en un encuentro con Raven pero si te parece puedo poner un Flash back de Raven en el que se muestre a Arella. También me gusta que Raven y Jason sean compañeros, una amiga y yo creemos que si él no fuera un ladrón y ella una titán podrían llevarse bastante bien porque tienen muchas similitudes, aparte de que también es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Tristemente no he tenido la oportunidad de ver la película, la he buscado pero sigo sin encontrarla ¿sabes de algún lugar donde la pueda ver? Tengo un montón de ganas de verla. **

Speisla Carton Carton**.- puedes estar segura de que "Paz" no fue un fracaso ni nada por el estilo. Yo me hago la misma pregunta de ¿Por qué Cyborg invento eso? Pero bueno Kid Flash tenía que devolverle el favor a Raven de una manera u otra y me pareció un buen detalle que se preocupara de que saliera herida por el invento de Cyborg o porque los demás la reconocieran. Total de acuerdo con que una buena obra es una buena obra, aunque a veces no tenga los resultados que queremos pero ya se aclaro porque Raven hizo eso, ahora solo falta que lo sepa Kid Flash XP. ¿También te gusta caminar en la lluvia? Créeme que a mí me encanta hacerlo (aunque después acabe estando enferma y habdlando adi DX). Haber cuando coincidimos en el msn otra vez saludos =)**

HuddyLove.- **Si fue bastante inesperado y en realidad quería poner algo más romántico pero me pareció mejor que hubiera un pequeño desliz para que la relación no fuera formándose tan rápido, quiero que el fic dure un poco más que todos los otros que he subido y si empezaban a llevarse bien desde el 6 capítulo sentía que iria muy rápido. Que bueno que te haya gustado la escena de Rae en la lluvia, disfrute mucho escribiéndola y me alegro saber que les gusto a algunos. Ya pronto pondré más del jefe, eso solo que aun sigo trabajando en la explicación de por qué ambos son ladrones (lo hare en un pequeño flashback y todavía ay cosas que no me gustan mucho). Espero que este capítulo también te guste. **

Guerrera Oscura.-** Creo que Kid Flash nos mata a todas XP, que bien en los comics haya habido escenas de Raven y Kid Flash :3, buscare haber si puedo encontrar una que otra y sacar algo de inspiración de ahí. Qué bueno que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este también. No hay encuentro de Raven y Kid Flash pero si salió un poco más de Raven y Jason (aunque no como pareja XP) y están en lo cierto, Kid Flash está lejos de estar feliz pero ya veremos cómo se desarrollan las cosas entre ambos en el sig capítulo. Nuevamente la aparición de Jason va dedicado a ustedes, ojala les guste ya que en el sig capítulo creo que le daré un descanso XP. Saludos a todos!**

Alanaroth.- **Concuerdo contigo; pobre Kid Flash, él esperaba algo más pero no siempre se recibe lo que se espera y lo que le paso es un claro caso XP y tienes mucha razón él está bastante molesto pero ya en el sig capítulo veremos cómo se reconcilian ¿o no? jaajaa**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Perdón por la tardanza, quería subir el capitulo desde hacia mucho pero no lo tenia terminado y sufrí un pequeño bloqueo. En realidad creo que este capitulo salió mas a fuerzas pero de todas formas espero que les guste y bueno tal vez no sea lo que esperan (ya cuando acaben de leer verán porque) pero de igual manera espero que lo disfruten, aunque sea mas corto que los anteriores XS.**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo 8**

Con calma, y sin soltar el libro, se volvió hacia el chico que había dicho eso. En su rostro no se mostro sorpresa alguna cuando sus ojos enfocaron al velocista vestido de civil a unos metros de ella, a esas alturas había supuesto que el chico tendía a vestirse como una persona cualquiera y salía a recorrer la calles fingiendo ser alguien normal.

Lo único que consiguió inquietarla un poco fue que no haberse percatado de la familiar presencia del titán antes.

–¿Perdón?– pregunto alzando la ceja.

De sobra sabia que él ya conocía su identidad, lo había dejado bastante claro en el encuentro que habían tenido días antes en el mismo lugar. Y aun si él albergara ciertas dudas el hecho de que no portara la molesta peluca negra en ese momento confirmaba quien era.

–¿Quieres que lo repita?– cuestiono Kid Flash cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y dando paso a una expresión molesta en el rostro.

La singular actitud del pelirrojo consiguió extrañar un tanto a la ladrona y una cierta curiosidad comenzó a invadirla pero no permitió que su curiosidad se viera expuesta. En su lugar opto por devolverle la mirada por unos cuantos segundos y después girarse hacia las columnas de libros.

Estaba consiente de que el corredor escudriñaba cada uno de sus pasos, sentía aquella mirada penetrante mirada celeste clavada en su espalda y eso la hacia verse algo incómoda pero prefería conservar la calma e ignorarlo a armar una escena frente a toda la gente.

El velocista mantuvo su postura y continuó con los ojos clavados sobre la ladrona, esperando con ansias que ella se girara y lo encarara. Porque a eso había ido esa tarde a la plaza, tenía la esperanza de encontrársela y reclamarle por haberlo azotado contra la pared como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara. Pero sus planes se veían frustrados al ver que la chica actuaba con un alto grado de indiferencia hacia su persona y se mostraba mas interesaba en los libros que en entablar una conversación con él.

Se olvido por un momento que vestía ropa normal y no su usual uniforme, corrió a posarse a un lado de la joven. Recargo la espalda contra una columna de libros con suavidad y busco la mirada de la chica. Frunció el ceño al ver que en lugar de girarse para mirarlo ella se limito a continuar ignorándolo y a estirar el brazo para tomar otro libro.

Molesto por esa acción, extendió el brazo sobre el dichoso libro que Raven quería e impidió que lo tomara.

Ella dejo salir el aire con fastidio.

–¿Te importaría?– pregunto ella tratando de mantener la calma.

La ladrona sabia que con aquel gesto él esperaba que lo mirara y por consiguiente se prohibió darle el gusto. Aparto su mano del libro y se dispuso a caminar hacia otra mesa cuando los dedos del chico aprisionaron su brazo. El repentino contacto hizo que se sobresaltara y tirara la columna de libros en la que el titán antes se encontraba recargado.

El ruido que hicieron los libros al caer hizo que los ojos de todos se posaron sobre ambos. Raven se limito a encogerse en hombros y noto como el corredor dirigía una rápida mirada de disculpa al encargado. Aprovecho que los ojos del joven la descuidaban por unos segundos para liberarse de su agarre.

Se agacho para recoger los libros y emitió una mueca cuando el joven hizo lo mismo.

–De acuerdo– dijo Raven levantándose con varios libros en los brazos– me rindo ¿Qué quieres?

Kid Flash también se levanto y dejo los libros sobre la mesa. Le quito los libros de los brazos con suavidad y la miro, sintiéndose victorioso.

–Es bastante obvio ¿no?– respondió.

La hechicera lo miro alzando una ceja. Continuaba sin comprender la extraña y singular actitud del titán ese día y por mucho que sintiera curiosidad por dentro no estaba dispuesta a continuar tolerando semejante actitud y menos con el horrible día que había tenido.

–Perdóname por pasar por alto lo obvio pero si no vas a decir que quieres entonces me voy– dijo con tono frio.

No le dio tiempo al pelirrojo de responder. Dio media vuelta, tomo el libro que había llamado su atención en un rápido movimiento, en caso de que el joven lo quisiera impedir de nuevo, y se dirigió hacia el encargado. Le entrego el libro y en lo que el joven lo metía en una bolsa y ella sacaba el dinero sintió la presencia de Kid Flash más cerca.

Suspiro cansadamente, sabiendo que si el chico continuaba así lo único que conseguiría sería agotar su paciencia. Le entrego el dinero al encargado y tomo el libro. Se lo metió bajo el brazo y comenzó a caminar con lentitud. No tenía caso que corriera, el titán que la estaba atosigando era conocido como el más veloz de todos y no sería tan estúpida como para exponer sus poderes delante de todos.

Metió las manos la chamarra y comenzó a caminar, buscando con la mirada algún lugar que se encontrara apartado de todos para exigirle al joven héroe que la dejara tranquila o para usar sus poderes para alejarse lo más posible de él.

Ubico un pequeño estrecho que había entre dos edificios y se encamino hacia el.

Como si el velocista leyera su mente, corrió al pasillo y se adentro en el. Detuvo su carrera cuando se encontró a la mitad y se recargo en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, esperando a que la ladrona llegara a reunirse con él.

La joven se detuvo a un par de metros, cruzo los brazos y recargo su peso sobre un pie.

–¿Quieres dejar de seguirme de una buena vez?– escupió con molestia.

–Lo hare en el momento en que me digas porque me golpeaste el otro día– respondió con el mismo tono de enfado el velocista.

Raven alzo ambas cejas y descruzo los brazos.

–¿Así que todo esto se debe a aquello?– dijo bufando– lo hice para ayudarte genio.

–¿Cómo me iba a ayudar que me estrellaras con una pared?– cuestiono ahora con un tono de reproche.

Con eso su paciencia llego al límite. Había estado tratando de controlarse en casa por temor a llegar a herir a Jason con sus poderes y hacia unos minutos se había obligado a conservar la calma porque se encontraba rodeada de personas inocentes pero ahora se encontraba asolas con el corredor. Sin que hubiera nadie de por medio y ningún curioso lanzándoles alguna mirada discreta para ver que ocurría entre ambos.

Utilizo sus poderes para estrellar al velocista con la pared, sintiendo que en el momento en que el cuerpo del joven se impactaba los pensamientos que la habían invadido minutos antes sobre que él no fuera su enemigo se desvanecía con rapidez. Dio un par de pasos para acercarse a su prisionero y le dedico una mirada fulminante. El pelirrojo le sostuvo la mirada con desafió pero aun así Raven fue capaz de percibir el miedo que inundaba sus ojos azules. Aquello la obligo a reaccionar, sacudió la cabeza y relajo la expresión molesta de su rostro. Libero de sus poderes al titán, provocando que este cayera al suelo.

–Piensa un poco la razón– dijo dándole la espalda.

Estaba segura de que esa respuesta no sería suficiente para él y una parte de ella sentía cierto temor de que él la volviera buscar para exigirle una clara explicación. Tal vez se la hubiera podido haber dado esa misma tarde pero el regaño que había recibido en la mañana mezclado con la actitud reprochadora y fastidiada del velocista habían conseguido agotarla, tanto física como mentalmente.

Por lo que antes de que el pelirrojo reaccionara se dejo envolver por sus poderes y apareció a unas cuantas cuadras de la fábrica. Camino con lentitud hasta lo que podía llegar a considerar como su casa con paso lento y algo cansado. Recordando los ojos aterrados del joven y sintiendo una punzada dentro al saber que ella había sido la causa de semejante miedo.

Llego a la entrada de la fábrica y verifico que no hubiera nadie cerca para transportarse a su habitación. Aun se sentía cansada por haberse controlado durante la mayor parte del día pero lo que menos deseaba era encontrarse con alguien al recorrer los pasillos de la fábrica para llegar a su cuarto, a la única persona que podría tolerar en ese momento sería al castaño.

Cuando apareció en su habitación un alivio la recorrió al pensar que la tendría solo para ella por unos minutos, pues desde su posición se podía oír perfectamente el agua de la regadera caer. Se encamino hasta el pequeño sillón, sacando el libro en el transcurso. Se sentó de forma cómoda en el momento en que su mejor amigo salía del baño con dos toallas, una enredada en su cintura y otra que usaba para sacudirse el cabello.

Jason aparto la toalla de su cabeza y alzo la cara. Su cabello completamente desordenado mostraba los risos que solían formársele cuando se mojaba la cabeza y los cuales eran producto del sobrenombre que le había puesto la violeta.

–Volviste rápido– dijo al encontrarse con su mirada.

–Sí– respondió ella sin levantar la mirada– ponte algo encima.

Dicho eso le arrojo con sus poderes la ropa que se encontraba encima de una de las camas. El ladrón se rio cuando las prendas le dio en la cabeza y procedió a volver a entrar al baño a vestirse.

––––

Kid Flash continuaba estando en el suelo, en el lugar exacto en el que había aterrizado cuando la hechicera lo había liberado.

Kid Flash permaneció en el suelo, en el punto en el que había aterrizado luego de que la hechicera lo soltara. Continuaba dándole vuelas a lo que le había dicho, _"piensa un poco la razón". _¿Qué razón podía haber para lastimar a alguien que te había ayudado? ni siquiera le había agradecido, cosa que por mucho que le costara admitir le había pegado duro en su orgullo. No era que él esperara que con eso ella se reformara o le diera un discurso de que le había salvado la vida ni mucho menos se lanzara en sus brazos complemente agradecida pero por lo menos esperaba que le dedicara un simple "gracias" y con algo de suerte que esa palabra fuera acompañada por una sonrisa. Pero en lugar de eso había recibido un enorme golpe que le había traído como recuerdo un moretón en el hombro.

Su mano viajo a su espalda, unos centímetros debajo del hombro. Un leve dolor lo invadió cuando sus dedos presionaron el golpe.

–Qué tontería– dijo levantándose y dejando salir un bufido.

Se sacudió la tierra de la ropa y se dispuso a regresar a la torre, en donde lo esperaban los demás titanes.

Durante el breve trayecto no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al percatarse de una pequeña vocecita en su interior que le aconsejaba olvidar su coraje hacia ella. Le molestaba darse cuenta que en el fondo era lo que más quería hacer; dejar de estar enfadado con ella. Bueno eso y saber la dichosa razón de porque lo había lastimado, pero sabia que de momento ninguna de las dos se veía muy próxima a realizarse.

Aparto de sus pensamientos a la hechicera cuando diviso la enorme torre. Apresuro mas el paso y se detuvo cuando llego a las rocas que bordeaban su hogar. Giro la cabeza hacia atrás, observando la ciudad y con la débil esperanza de encontrarse con la ladrona levitando a sus espaldas.

–_Estás perdiendo la cabeza Flash– _pensó para sí mismo cuando su lado racional se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Una risa seca salió de su garganta y volvió la vista enfrente. Se adentro en la torre con rapidez y corrió hasta su habitación para ponerse su habitual uniforme. Una vez vestido corrió hasta la sala principal para reunirse con los demás titanes.

Todos sus amigos se encontraban sentados en el sillón. El único de pie era el mayor, quien estaba demasiado ocupado viendo un papel para percatarse de la presencia del corredor.

–Hasta que apareces– dijo Chico Bestia con aburrimiento.

Kid Flash se encogió en hombros ante el comentario del cambiante. Se dirigió al único lugar vacio, al lado de Robin y se dejo caer en el asiento con pesadez. Internamente se alegro al ver que sus amigos pasaban desapercibida su inusual falta de entusiasmo pero su ánimo se vino abajo cuando sus ojos enfocaron el rostro de su mejor amigo y leyó claramente en el la petición de que hablaran después.

Nuevamente se encogió en hombros y poso la vista sobre Cyborg.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí?– pregunto con fastidio Speedy.

–Cyborg logro captar el rostro del segundo ladrón en su último robo– explico el líder.

–Y creo que te vas a sorprender cuando lo veas– comento el moreno tomando el control de la televisión.

–Ni que lo digas– susurro demasiado bajo Kid Flash cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

El petirrojo consiguió escuchar lo pronunciado por su mejor amigo y sintió como una pregunta se posicionaba en la punta de su lengua pero opto por esperar a estar a solas con el corredor. No pensaba que fuera correcto soltarle un interrogatorio frente a los demás titanes.

–Pero si cuando llegamos no pudimos verle bien el rostro– dijo con cierta duda Star.

–Cuando la atrape con la trampa hice una captura de su rostro antes de regresar con ustedes– respondió Cyborg con su atención puesta sobre el televisor.

–¿La?– pregunto Wonder Girl– ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es una chica?

–Es mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos.

Kid Flash sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y una extraña inquietud, similar a la que lo invadió cuando observo por primera vez la garra mecánica de Cyborg, lo recorrió al momento en que una fotografía apareció en la enorme pantalla. Todos sus compañeros se inclinaron hacia enfrente para observar con mayor atención la imagen de la hechicera con el rostro descubierto y luchando por soltarse de la garra.

El mitad maquina levanto la mano con la que sostenía el control y presiono un botón para agrandar el rostro de la joven.

–Vaya ¿Quién lo diría?– dijo Chico Bestia– y nosotros jurábamos que se trataba de un chico.

La reacción que tuvieron sus compañeros ante el torpe sentido del humor del verde fue simplemente sacudir la cabeza en gesto negativo. Kid Flash se sintió un poco más tranquilo cuando descubrió que ninguno de sus amigos parecía tomarle importancia al hecho de que se trataba de una joven.

Se dejo caer nuevamente contra el respaldo del sillón, aparentando que no le importaba en lo absoluto el asunto y estaba por decir algo cuando la voz de su líder lo cortó:

–Resulta familiar de algún lado ¿no les parece?

Nuevamente la inquietud se hizo presente en el interior del corredor y se sorprendió maldiciendo la buena memoria que tenia su mejor amigo. Unas enormes ganas de contradecirlo delante de todos lo invadieron pero se mordió la lengua, sabiendo que de hacer semejante estupidez solamente levantaría sospechas.

De reojo observo que sus amigos observaban nuevamente la imagen con atención y se relajo al ver que todos se mostraban indiferentes.

–No deberías pasar tanto tiempo con tus investigaciones– comenzó Speedy– te afectaron ya la cabeza ¡nunca hemos visto a esa chica!

–Tal vez– dijo Robin pasando por alto su primer comentario– pero tengo la sensación de que ya la había visto.

–Posiblemente lograste ver algo en las cintas de su primer robo– comento Kid Flash con un tono nervioso.

Los ojos de los titanes centellaron en el pelirrojo.

–Eso explicaría porque te resulta familiar– agrego con incomodidad.

–Puede ser– coincidió Robin.

El tono que había usado y la forma en que escudriñaba la imagen le daban a entender a Kid Flash que el líder lejos se encontraba de hacer su teoría valida y una alarma se disparo en su interior al pensar que posiblemente hubiera metido la pata con eso.

**La verdad este capitulo no me convenció mucho, creo que le hicieron falta algunos detalles pero me sentía un poco decepcionada de mi misma al no haber encontrado ningún momento para escribir. Supongo que esto salió al final.**

**Espero que les haya gustado o que por lo menos se les haya hecho interesante. Sé que esperaban que Raven y Kid Flash se reconciliaran o algo parecido pero eso ya vendrá después, por suerte ya tengo parte del siguiente capitulo escrito y no creo tardarme tanto con el, no se cuando lo suba porque le voy a agregar o quitar unas cuantas cosas pero espero que para el sig fin de semana ya se encontré arriba. **

**Gracias:**

Speisla Carton Carton**.- que bueno que tengas más ideas y que el fic tendrá mas de 20 capítulos. Y si le piensas hacer una secuela salto de emoción (en serio). Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en hacerlos mas conocidos así que me sumo a tu meta (con el WGXRB y el Starpeedy incluidos). Concuerdo contigo es imposible permanecer enojadas con Raven por mucho tiempo y creo que lo mismo le pasa a Kid Flash pero bueno lo golpearon y su orgullo quedo herido. Que bueno que te gustara el detalle de Jason y la idea de "sonrisas y ricitos" se me vino a la mente de golpe y me pareció buena plasmarla, después de todo se supone que crecieron juntos. Y suponías bien era Kid Flash aunque no se arreglaron pero ya vendrá eso después lo prometo ;)**

HuddyLove.- **me alegra que te guste el fic y que bueno que el detalle de que Raven este más emocional sea de tu agrado, me preocupaba que no gustara el fic porque fuera algo separado de la serie y en realidad me gusta su personalidad pero en veces también me gusta verla un poco mas humana. Y sobre Jason en realidad a mi me gusta verlo de esa forma, como un buen amigo. Detesto cuando lo ponen como el chico malo y sin sentimientos o consideración por los demás pero bueno cada quien ve a los personajes a su manera.**

hitalex123.- **ya vendrá en el sig capitulo un pequeño acercamiento entre ellos dos, no lo quise poner por ahora porque me pareció que era mejor dejar que Kid Flash continuara "estando enojado" pienso que al darse cuenta que no puede estar molesto mucho tiempo con ella es como se ira dando cuenta de lo que siente. Además pensé que si ponía que se reconciliaban tan rápido no tendría mucho sentido. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo aunque no haya habido arreglo entre ambos. **

Guerrera Oscura.- **espero que no los haya matado y que ella se haya recuperado. También me gusto la escena entre Raven y Jason, quería que se dejara en claro que no serán pareja en este fic y que su relación en de mucha amistad. Incluso he pensado en que se vean como hermanos o algo así porque después de todo crecieron juntos y han pasado por muchas cosas. Y tristemente el cabeza dura de Kid Flash no comprende que lo que hizo Raven fue por su bien pero ya en el próximo capitulo medio quedaran las cosas bien entre ellos o por lo menos Kid Flash se olvidara un poco de su enojo contra ella. Espero que les guste este capitulo. **

Raven–psico–fan.- **que bueno que te guste el fic. A mi también me gusta la madre de Raven, aunque no haya parecido en la serie y sea raro cuando la mencionan en un fic me parece un personaje bastante interesante, aunque como dije si aparece creo que será en un flas–back o algo parecido. **

Red HoodJason T.- **no podría estar as de acuerdo con que Jason es lo mejor, también es uno de mis personajes favoritos y me gusta mucho ponerlo como amigo de Raven. Que bueno que se haya aclarado tu duda, ahora lo único que falta es que Kid Flash también lo comprenda. Que alegría que te guste la pareja, como les he dicho a algunos no pensaba que hubiera fans de ella cuando comencé a escribir pero me dio mucho gusto ver que fue bien recibida. Y sobre el flash–back aun no decido si poner que Arella este viva o no (por muy cruel que suene porque también me gusta mucho ese personaje) supongo que eso lo definiré con el tiempo. Y por cierto gracias por lo de la película, la pude ver al fin y créeme que me encanto. **

Rachel West.-** yo también me sorprendí cuando empecé a escribir sobre esa pareja pero la verdad es que me gusto mucho y ahora puedo decir que es mi favorita (por cierto ame tu pseudónimo XD) y por mi parte puedes estar segura de que continuare el fic. Y sobre el comentario de "Jinx" en realidad lo pase por alto la verdad es que me dio un poco de risa XD jaajaa. Y sobre Arella si creo que aparezca pero será en un flash–back que tenga Raven. **

Chilindrinaaa.- **gracias por lo que dices, es bueno saber que la pareja de RVXKF tiene nuevos seguidores y sobre Wonder Girl me parece que se ve muy linda con Robin (aunque respeto si a ti te gusta mas con Speedy) y si es cierto, la madre de Raven va a aparecer en un flash–back y será medio diferente a como la pusieron en la serie (porque en el único capitulo que apareció la pusieron demasiado seria y algo fría). Ojala este capitulo también te guste. **

Alanaroth.- **no te preocupes a mi también me ha pasado, últimamente estoy llegando muy tarde con mis reviews. Que bueno que te gustara la escena de Raven y Jason, pensé que seria buena idea dejar en claro su relación para que no hubiera dudas sobre si esto sería un triangulo amoroso. Y como ya viste a Kid Flash no se le pasado el coraje, por ahora tiene un debate consigo mismo sobre si seguir o no molesto con ella pero ya luego se aclarara. **

**Ya saben cualquier duda, comentario, crítica o sugerencia es bien recibida. **

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno como lo dije en "creo en ti" conseguí recordar la mayor parte de este capítulo (aun me cuesta creer que me hayan borrado todo DX así que mejor recuerden tener una USB con todas sus cosas guardadas) y aquí esta. La verdad es que creo que me gustaba más la otra versión pero bueno procure poner todo lo que recordaba y le agregue uno que otro detalle así que espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo 9.**

–¿Te encuentras bien?– pregunto en un susurro el joven castaño después de que la energía oscura que rodeaba a ambos desapareciera.

–Sí ¿Por qué no había de estarlo?– respondió Raven mirando el museo al cual su jefe los había mandado aquella tarde.

Durante toda la mañana ella y el ladrón se habían dedicado a descansar y relajarse, pensando que podrían recuperarse de los duros entrenamientos a los que su jefe los estaba sometiendo últimamente pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando la figura del enmascarado se coló en su habitación para comunicarles sobre la tarea que tenía para ellos.

Aunque cansados y sin ganas de infiltrarse en un museo ambos no tuvieron más remedio que acatar las órdenes y partir lo más pronto, con la leve esperanza de llevar la tarea lo más rápido posible para así poder volver y dormir las horas de sueño que sus cuerpos les exigían.

–No lo sé– respondió su compañero con indiferencia mirando las exhibiciones que tenía cerca– te he notado rara últimamente.

Raven se encogió en hombros ante el comentario, pretendiendo aparentar con eso que no eran más que absurdas suposiciones producto de que él no tuviera nada más que hacer cuando no se encontraban entrenando. Se giro para darle la espalda y examino una vieja colección de jarrones antiguos.

Sabía que Jason tenía razón; el último par de semanas se había comportado de una manera muy extraña, más de lo normal. No había tenido ganas de salir a recorrer las calles aun cuando su mejor amigo le había suplicado que lo acompañara, en los entrenamientos se mostraba distraída, parecía más sumergida en sus cavilaciones que nunca y hasta había destrozado la ventana que estaba junto a su cama en una pequeña perdida de concentración, lo cual simplemente le confirmaba que no se encontraba estable.

Actuando razonablemente se hubiera dedicado días pasados a tratar de descubrir que era lo que la tenía tan distraída si no hubiera descubierto la razón semanas atrás. Todos sus problemas se debían a que la mirada llena de terror del pelirrojo seguía presentándose en su mente, atormentándola y recriminándole en lo que se estaba convirtiendo.

Varias preguntas asaltaban su mente cada vez que los claros ojos del titán aparecían en su cabeza. ¿Por qué le había hecho eso? ¿Por qué no había mantenido la calma? ¿Hubiera llegado al extremo de lastimarlo a…? sentía algunas preguntas imposibles de completar y procuraba esforzarse por mantener esas ideas los más alejadas que pudiera pero en sus ratos libres y durante la noche las mismas preguntas volvían a asaltarla y le impedían conciliar el sueño.

–Supongo que estoy cansada– susurro más para sí misma que para su amigo.

–Pronto todo acabara– respondió él pasando a su lado y dándole un apretón en los hombros para después enfocar su atención en la vitrina que había estado buscando minutos atrás– ¿debería intentar una maniobra complicada para quitarla y no llamar la atención o recorro al método cavernícola de romperla de un golpe?– pregunto en tono juguetón para animar a su amiga.

–Da igual– fue la respuesta que obtuvo– notaran su ausencia de ambas formas.

Red-X lo pensó por unos fugaces segundos y después dejo salir el aire con ademan cansado. Levanto el puño y lo estrello con fuerza sobre la vitrina, haciendo que el sonido de la alarma rompiera el silencio. Sacudió la mano para quitarse algunos fragmentos de vidrio que se habían incrustado en su guante y tomo una pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón. Tomo la piedra y la examino.

–En realidad no entiendo que afición tiene por este tipo de cosas– murmuro girándola entre sus dedos.

–Solo tómala– comento Raven con fastidio– quiero irme a casa.

–En realidad estas de mal humor ¿eh?

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada y dejo escapar un resoplido. Jason dejo salir una pequeña risa y guardo la piedra en la bolsa. Estaba por colgarla en su cinturón cuando una voz lo detuvo:

–¡Titanes ataquen!

Ambos se giraron y alcanzaron a apartarse del camino antes de que el disparo proveniente del cañón sónico de Cyborg se impactara en ellos.

Red-X se incorporo sacudiendo la cabeza y consiguió esquivar varios de los golpes que le propinaba Chico Bestia convertido en gorila. En otro momento tal vez se hubiera entretenido más gastando una que otra broma hacia el menor de los titanes pero ahora lo único que quería era volver a casa, al igual que su compañera, así que dio un salto sobre el cambiante y le coloco una bomba en la espalda.

Volvió a dar otro salto para alejarse del cambiante en el momento en el que la bomba hizo explosión. Se giro para comprobar que su plan hubiera funcionado y frunció el ceño al ver que Chico Bestia no se encontraba inconsciente solo levemente aturdido.

Se giro para aprovechar el tiempo de desorientación del verde y poso su atención en Cyborg, Wonder Girl y Kid Flash. Le dedico una rápida mirada a su compañera para verificar que ella se encontrara bien y al comprobarlo volvió su vista hacia los tres titanes.

Raven mientras estaba levitando para tratar de escapar de los starbolts de Star y las flechas y bombas que entre Robin y Speedy le lanzaban. Su ceño se mostraba claramente fruncido, dando indicios de que se encontraba lejos de querer sumergirse en una pelea con los titanes.

Descendió un par de centímetros al ubicar un conducto de aire a escasos metros y una vez que lo hubo pasado con sus poderes lo despego del techo. Lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde se encontraban los dos titanes masculinos. De reojo diviso con profundo fastidio como el petirrojo lograba salir intacto pero una pequeña chispa de alegría se formo en su ser cuando pudo observar que el arquero no había librado la misma suerte y el ducto lo aplastaba.

Se detuvo y, antes de que Speedy saliera, con sus poderes hizo que el ducto estrechara su cuerpo para dejarlo completamente inmovilizado. Una pequeña sonrisa estaba comenzando a formarse en sus labios cuando sintió que varios starbolts se impactaban en su cuerpo y la hacían estrellarse violentamente contra el suelo.

Se levanto emitiendo un pequeño gruñido y sintiendo el cuerpo pesado por los golpes. Elevo la mirada y observo como Robin le propinaba una patada en el abdomen que la mandaba hacia la pared más cercana. Exclamo un quejido cuando su nuca reboto con excesiva fuerza en la pared. Sacudió la cabeza y emitió una mueca al sentir un horrible dolor. Volvió a alzar la mirada para divisar al líder a pocos metros de ella. Se despegó de la pared y se coloco en posición de lucha, esperando el momento en que él se encontrara más cerca para levantar un escudo. Pero no hizo falta ya que su mejor amigo le propino una patada en el costado al Chico Maravilla que lo alejo de ella.

–Tenemos que irnos– dijo Jason volteándose en su dirección.

Espero a que ella asintiera para correr al lugar en donde había dejado caer la bolsa. La tomo de un rápido movimiento y pateo en el rostro a Chico Bestia cuando este intento detenerlo. Le hizo una rápida seña a Raven y después presiono el botón de su cinturón.

La ladrona se concentro en dejar que su energía la envolviera para llevarla de vuelta a su habitación que no se percato en que Cyborg le apuntaba con su cañón y disparaba segundos antes de que ella se tele transportara.

El disparo le pego en un costado y el repentino dolor le impidió a la joven aparecer en su habitación y en su lugar se encontró en un pequeño callejón a unas cuantas cuadras del museo. Se llevo la mano al lugar en donde el disparo le había pegado y noto como sus dedos se humedecían al instante. Mordiéndose la lengua presiono con su mano la herida y se tambaleo por el pequeño espacio, tirando los botes de basura a su paso.

Se detuvo al llegar hasta una pared y se apoyo en ella. Con un gemido aparto la mano con lentitud y un cierto temor se presento en su interior al ver sus dedos teñidos por aquel líquido rojo. Cerró los ojos y volvió a colocar la mano sobre la herida. Sintió sus piernas temblar y se descubrió segundos después de rodillas en el suelo con el hombro recargado en la pared en busca de apoyo.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente. Aparto la mano para observar la herida y ver si sería capaz de sanarse en ese lugar. El corte tenía el tamaño de su palma aproximadamente y para su suerte no había alcanzado a atravesarla pero aun así mostraba cierta profundidad y permita ver su carne expuesta al rojo vivo.

Jadeo y aparto la mirada, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo aterrada. Resultaba bastante obvio que no sería capaz de sanarse en esas condiciones, necesitaba urgentemente calmarse y encontrar una manera para poder contactar con Jason. Se maldijo internamente por haber destrozado el comunicador días atrás, en ese momento el mentado aparatito le hubiera sido de mucha ayuda.

Una pulsación de dolor le indico que no era el momento ni el lugar de arrepentirse por sus acciones en el pasado. Volvió a apretar su mano para impedir el paso a la sangre e intento ponerse de pie.

Sus piernas continuaban estando demasiado débiles como para soportar su peso pero necesitaba aunque fuera hacer un intento por salir de ahí. Los titanes posiblemente se encontrarían buscándolos en ese instante y cada segundo que perdía permaneciendo en aquel callejón era una clara invitación a que la encontraran.

Y aunque por unos segundos la idea le atrajera pues el dolor comenzaba a volverse insoportable, impidiéndole pensar con claridad, cuando la imagen de Jason se presento en su mente se obligo a continuar haciendo el intento. Que la atraparan a ella era una cosa pero sabía que su jefe tendría ciertas reprimendas con su mejor amigo y no estaba dispuesta a abandonar al chico a su suerte.

Consiguió incorporarse ayudándose con la mano que tenía libre, pero una vez que estuvo de pie tuvo que permanecer un poco más recargada en la pared respirando agitadamente y sintiendo como el dolor iba en aumento.

–No es muy inteligente esconderte aquí ¿no crees?– dijo una voz.

Levanto el rostro y observo al corredor de los titanes recargado en la otra pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la ceja alzada, dedicándole una mirada curiosa. Aparto la mano de la pared y la apunto hacia uno de los botes de basura, con la intención de lanzárselo con sus poderes pero solo consiguió levantarlo un poco antes de que el dolor la hiciera perder la concentración y contraerse emitiendo un gemido.

El pelirrojo aun se encontraba molesto por la última vez que se habían encontrado pero no pudo evitar sentir preocupación cuando la observo. Se acerco un poco para intentar observarla. Ella, ajena a su cercanía, apretó los parpados y dientes con fuerza. Su rostro se encontraba bañado en sudor y su frente estaba llena de arrugas.

–¿Oye estás bien?– le pregunto.

–A… aléjate– mascullo la chica con la voz cortada y seguida de un gemido.

Él se detuvo y observo con curiosidad como ella apoyaba una de sus manos sobre la pared para ayudarse a incorporarse totalmente. Retiro la mano con lentitud y el velocista observo con la ceja alzada que había una mancha de color carmín en el punto en el que la hechicera se había apoyado. Volvió su atención hacia la joven cuando ella daba un pequeño paso con sus piernas temblantes y perdía el equilibrio.

Alcanzo a sostenerla antes de que cayera y para su sorpresa noto como la joven lo tomaba del brazo con fuerza para intentar mantenerse en pie. Aquello le indico que se encontraba bastante mal y la coloco con cuidado en el suelo, sosteniéndola por los hombros. Bajo la mirada y observo que con la otra mano la joven se presionaba con fuerza un punto. La retiro con cuidado y con una mezcla de asombro y espanto observo la herida.

Desvió la mirada y busco con los ojos algo que pudiera utilizar para presionar. Raven dejo salir un gemido a pesar de estar mordiéndose la lengua y eso hizo que Kid Flash bajara la mirada y enfocara la capa. De un tirón la rasgo y la convirtió en una bola. La coloco con cuidado donde antes había estado la mano de la ladrona y presiono con delicadeza, sintiendo un golpe en la boca del estomago cuando ella se contrajo de dolor.

Raven trato de apartar la mano del corredor con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban pero él se mantuvo firme, aunque con cada pequeño gemido o quejido no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Aparto los ojos del trozo de tela y los elevo hasta el rostro de Raven. Se encontró con sus ojos y fue testigo de cómo estos se mostraban cargados de dolor y le pedían a gritos ayuda. Asintió levemente y procedió a elaborar un rápido plan.

–Te voy a sacar de aquí pero necesito que presiones la tela… y que cierres los ojos.

De haberse encontrado en mejores condiciones el orgullo de la hechicera le hubieran impedido aceptar la ayuda de su enemigo pero ahora su sentido común se encontraba silenciado por el dolor así que se limito a asentir y guio sus manos hasta lo que antes fue su capa. Sus fuerzas se habían agotado así que cuando tuvo las manos sobre la tela podría decirse que era como si nadie la sujetara.

Kid Flash espero a que ella obedeciera su segunda orden y cuando así lo hizo la levanto con cuidado. Se puso de pie y procedió a salir del callejón, pensando en algún lugar en el que la pudiera llevar y no corriera el riesgo de ser descubierta. El hospital, siendo el lugar más seguro y más apropiado se encontraba descartado. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que la herida había sido causada por el disparo de Cyborg y lo cual también le aseguraba que el mitad maquina sabia que la había lastimado, si la llevaba al hospital con semejante herida lo único que haría sería levantar sospechas y hacer que unos de los empleados llamara a sus amigos.

La torre también se encontraba descartada. El hacerlo sería como llevar a la joven a "la boca del lobo" pues le estaría entregando a sus amigos en bandeja de oro a la ladrona que tantos problemas les había causado.

Necesitaba un lugar que los titanes no conocieran para cuidar de ella hasta que se recuperara o él supiera que hacer. Un lugar que se encontrara apartado y del cual pocos conocieran su existencia.

–Claro– murmuro al recordar el pequeño apartamento ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad en el que había vivido antes de conocer y mudarse con los titanes.

Cambio el rumbo de su carrera y aumento la velocidad luego de dirigirle una mirada a la violeta y descubrir que se encontraba peor.

**Todo por hoy pero bueno estuvo más largo que el anterior y por lo menos las cosas ya están un poco mejor entre Raven y Kid Flash (claro con ella medio inconsciente y sangrando y él rompiéndose la cabeza por no saber qué hacer con ella pero al fin y al cabo mejor). Y no terminen odiando a Cyborg, es un buen hermano mayor, aunque en este fic no tengan esa relación, pero bueno no terminen odiándolo porque de no ser por él Raven y Kid Flash no tendrían sus encuentros XP.**

**Ya este capítulo será como el "detonante" (por decirlo de algún modo) para el acercamiento entre ambos así que espero que les guste. **

**Gracias:**

Anonimo.- **qué bueno que pienses que salió bien, en realidad no estaba muy segura pero me animo leer tu comentario.**

HuddyLove.- **creo que a muchos no les gusta que lo pongan así, porque si me he topado fics en donde se comporta así o mucho peor (por lo general RobXRae). Y volví a leer el capítulo después de ver tu comentario y tienes toda la razón, la verdad es que creo que si algunas cosas tuve algunos fallos procurare fijarme más y si ves que se repita por favor no dudes en decírmelo. Y sobre el detalle de Jason procurare no tener otro desliz como ese jaajaa. Me alegra que te haya gustado el final, no estaba muy convencida pero al fin decidí dejarlo así ya cada vez que lo intentaba reescribir quedaba horrible pero al fin qué bueno que te haya gustado. **

nAu eL nAcIoNaL.- **pobre de ella si me ha pasado (pero yo me agarre toda la mano la muy lista DX). Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y también que les hayan dado la hora libre, yo a pesar de que me gustaba educación física odiaba cuando mi maestra solo me ponía a correr por toda la cancha mientras que ella se dedicaba a tocar su silbato (es que habra algún profesor de educación física que habra corrido ¬¬). Que bueno que se hayan entretenido, espero que también este sea de su agrado. Jaajaa y si había pensado en que Raven negara ser ladrona pero dije "no mejor no porque luego se vuelven a pelear y lo que quiero es que ya queden bien". Bien por Paula que pensó igual que yo XD jaajaa. **

Speisla Cartoon Cartoon.- **Con lo que hablamos la última vez me has hecho enormemente feliz (sobre lo de LEA), no digo más detalles porque por aquí también hay lectores de tu fic y pues para no arruinarles la sorpresa de todo lo que se viene. Y ya mero se arreglan, por ahora flashito entendió que tiene que dejar su coraje de lado para ayudar a Raven, como me cuesta escribir escenas en las que la lastiman pero bueno es necesaria para que ella y Wally se arreglen. Ojala no se me ocurra poner que tengan otra pelea porque si es así creo que tendría que herir otra vez a Raven o a Kid Flash así que mejor dejamos que se queden pacificos por un tiempo o por lo menos hasta que Raven se recupere totalmente XP.**

Rachel West.- **definitivamente me encanto tu nombre =). Yo también suelo odiar a la gente que hace eso pero como ya te dije me dio risa y quedo en el pasado XP. Que bueno que lo consideraras entretenido, me di un tiro para escribirlo. Con este no tuve tanto drama XP pero espero que también te haya gustado. **

Raven–psico–fan.- **a mí también me encanta la pareja que hace esos dos, me parecen tiernos, lindos y demás. Y yo también pensaba lo mismo de Arella pero luego leí y busque más de ella y descubrí que no era como la pusieron en la serie (en el capítulo de la profecía), porque la verdad es que la arruinaron en ese capítulo por muchas razones pero bueno. Y se dé cual fic hablas, es uno de mis favoritos y desde que yo leí ese fic me enamore de la pareja que hacen Batman y Arella. Que bueno que te haya gustado que Raven se detuviera por verlo a los ojos (hay que admitirlo son bastante lindos) no estaba muy convencida con eso pero me alegro mucho que te gustara. **

Chilindrinaaa.- **que bueno que también te guste Wonder Girl con Robin porque la verdad es que la pareja que hacen Speedy y Star me parece muy linda y pues la de Robin y Wonder Girl ni que decir, solo que me alegre que también te agrade la pareja. Yo también disfruto del humor de Chico Bestia en los capítulos y me pregunto lo mismo que tú pero creo que lo disfruto porque de cierta forma lo encuentro tierno y pues poner sus bromas nunca puede faltar sino no sería el mismo Chico Bestia que queremos. Sobre si se tiño el cabello no entendí muy bien así que por eso no respondo la pregunta para no darte falsos datos XD. **

Alanaroth.- **A mí tampoco me pareció muy bueno que no se hayan podido arreglar pero bueno es que el punto era que tardaran un poco más para que su siguiente encuentro (el de este capítulo) resultara un poco más interesante porque aunque Kid Flash le haya ayudado aun no olvido lo que paso la vez que lo ayudo y de nuevo volverá a reclamarle pero… bueno mejor no te cuento y espero a que lo leas tu misma XD. Me alegra que digas que no me salió forzado la verdad fue algo que me animo mucho muchas gracias. Y por tardarte no te preocupes yo voy a estar en las mismas para el final de semana DX, pero bueno ya ni modo jaajaa. Lo único que espero es que me vaya bien para que mi madre no tenga motivos de quitarme la lap y no poder escribir XP. **

hitalex123.- **No te preocupes yo también anduve des comunicada, mi laptop agarro virus y desde la última actualización no podía entrar para actualizar y si entraba a FF era desde un ciber. Pero por suerte ya me regresaron la laptop aunque por mala suerte todo lo que tenía de avance de este fic y unos cuantos one–shot quedaron borrados, así que he andado escribiendo todo lo recuerdo. En realidad creo que este capítulo quedo muy diferente al original (no lo puedo confirmar no recuerdo muy bien el otro y no tengo manera de comprobarlo DX) pero de todas formas espero que te haya gustado.**

Fernanda.- **No te preocupes =) que bueno saber que continuas leyendo y también que no afecte lo diferentes que pueden ser algunos capítulos de otros, me quitas un enorme peso de encima, y también que alegría que el carácter de Raven no resulte molesto, temía que a nadie le gustara por encontrarse alejado de su verdadera personalidad. Y sí, podría ser diferente su va a tener una secuela, solo que estoy esperando a que este fic este un poco más avanzado o ya casi terminando para publicarla =). Espero que este capítulo te guste e igual saludos. **

**Bueno para ser sincera el capítulo anterior no me gusto mucho pero me alegro mucho que los detalles que consideraba peor les hubieran gustado, de verdad me hicieron sentir muy bien. **

**Y si encontraron alguna incoherencia o algo que hayan notado algo que no cuadrara por favor háganmelo saber, eso y cualquier otra cosa. **

**El próximo capítulo tratare de traerlo más pronto por ahora duermo tranquila esta noche porque subí el capítulo y porque ya comenzaran a haber más roces entre Raven y Kid Flash.**


	10. Chapter 10

**No tengo con que taparme la cara que tengo de vergüenza por la enorme tardanza que tuve. De verdad que una enorme disculpa, según yo iba a actualizar desde hacía mucho pero bueno vengo llegando a penas (a casi un mes de mi última actualización DX) espero que me perdonen y que no piensen que deje el fic abandonado, porque no lo hice. Solo creo que le puse pausa pero ya volví y… bueno mejor no digo que ya no tardare tanto en actualizar porque luego si no puedo quedaría mal pero por lo menos voy a intentar actualizar más pronto. Espero que este capítulo les guste, quedo un poco corto pero bueno lo importante es que lo subí. Y ya sin más no entretengo más con esto.**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo 10.**

Cruzo la puerta del apartamento con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba y detuvo su carrera cuando entro al pequeño dormitorio. Se acerco presuroso a la cama y deposito con sumo cuidado a la joven. Se arrodillo y retiro con suavidad las manos de la herida. Aparto el trozo ya humedecido de tela y contemplo como la herida parecía haber empeorado en el transcurso.

Una inquietud comenzó a formarse en su interior, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo con cada segundo que pasaba y él no hacia nada. Trago con dificultad y recorrió con la mirada la habitación, en busca de algo que le pudiera servir para ayudarla. Se levanto de un salto y recorrió el apartamento de un lado a otro, revisando en todas partes, pero era inútil ya que se había llevado todo lo que le fuera útil a la torre al momento de haberse mudado.

Regreso con la hechicera y con solo dedicarle una fugaz mirada supo que tendría que ausentarse por unos segundos para conseguir algo para ayudar a la ladrona. Con algo de pesar salió del apartamento, y luego de asegurarse de haber cerrado bien, corrió a la torre. En cuanto llego se aproximo hacia la enfermería, agradecido de que nadie hubiera salido herido con gravedad de la pelea que acababan de tener, y comenzó a revisar los estantes.

Tomo entre sus brazos todo lo que le pudiera ser de utilidad, tendiendo cierto temor de de toparse a alguno de sus amigos. Estaba seguro de que si a alguno de los titanes se le ocurría pasarse a revisar la enfermería o revisar los videos de las cámaras de seguridad y lo descubrían saqueando los estantes las preguntas no pararían, necesitaba darse prisa.

Regreso a penas transcurridos un par de minutos y al ingresar de nuevo al cuarto descubrió con horror que la ladrona ahora se encontraba inconsciente y que las sabanas que cubrían el colchón se encontraban teñidas casi por completo con la sangre de la joven.

Sacudió la cabeza para salir del shock y corrió hacia el sillón individual que tenía a unos metros de la cama. Dejo caer todas las cosas ahí y tiro de el hasta colocarlo a un lado de la cama.

Se saco los guantes con rapidez y tomo unas tijeras. Corto la parte del leotardo que rodeaba la herida para facilitarse el trabajo y dejo el trozo junto con las tijeras a un lado. Tomo un par de cosas y comenzó a imitar las acciones que había visto hacer a Cyborg, rogando por obtener los mismos resultados y el bienestar de la violeta.

El proceso de limpiar completamente la herida y asegurarse después de que no estuviera infectada le llevo un par de horas pero una vez que termino le aplico otra cosas que habían en el botiquín. Observo asombrado como es que la herida tenía mejor aspecto y al ver que, luego de las primeras horas, la herida parecía empezar a sanarse lentamente supo que debían de ser los poderes de la chica que por fin entraban en acción. Se cuestiono mentalmente porque habían tardado tanto y sin percatarse termino perdido en sus pensamientos contemplando la herida.

Raven se retorció un poco y un leve gemido escapo de sus labios, bastando eso para que Kid Flash volviera a la realidad y retomara la labor de vendar la abertura. Sabía que aun con los poderes curativos que la joven poseyera aun tardaría en cerrarse por completo y no deseaba arriesgarse.

Cuando por fin termino, observo su tarea con una satisfactoria sonrisa, pensando para sus adentros que luego podía presumirle a Speedy que el tiempo que había pasado ayudando a Cyborg en la enfermería había dado frutos. Se imagino la cara de su amigo también pelirrojo luego que le contara que había salvado la vida de la ladrona aplicando las mismas técnicas que el mitad maquina. Casi podía escuchar su propia risa pero después cayó en la cuenta de que lo que acababa de ocurrir sería algo de lo cual nadie podría enterarse. Si uno de sus amigos sabía lo que había hecho sería severamente castigado y posiblemente Robin lo podría suspender de los titanes por un tiempo.

Frunció la boca con evidente molestia, adiós a la repentina idea de hacerle pasar a Speedy un mal rato. Miro a la joven y sin saber porque su boca dejo de estar en mueca y paso a convertirse en una sonrisa. El rostro de la hechicera se encontraba completamente apacible, no había ningún rasgo de dolor y ahora solo parecía que se encontraba sumida en un sueño profundo.

Bajo la mirada y recordó que las sabanas continuaban estando manchadas de sangre. Se levanto de un salto y fue a buscar un viejo juego que a pesar de no encontrarse en tan buen estado como las que ahora se encontraban manchadas, por lo menos estaban limpias. Se las coloco debajo del brazo y la levanto con cuidado. La deposito en el sillón y con rápidos movimientos des tendió y tendió la cama. Arrojo las sabanas al rincón y volvió a levantar a la joven. La coloco con suavidad sobre la cama y en un gesto de compasión la cubrió con la sabana.

Salió de la habitación luego de cerciorarse que a ella no le faltara nada. Estaba convencido de que tenía que pensar muchas cosas antes de que ella despertara. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y observo la ventana que estaba enfrente. Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa de recién descubrir que el cielo se encontraba completamente oscurecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que se había separado de sus amigos? no lo sabía y no se pondría a hacer cuentas para descubrirlo. Lo que tenía que hacer era llamarlos para decirles que se encontraba bien antes de que se preocuparan y decidieran activar el localizador que había en su comunicador, era un verdadero milagro que no lo hubieran hecho ya.

Se tanteo los costados en busca del aparato pero no se encontraba colgado en su cinturón. Lo busco con la mirada y se alegro de verlo a centímetros de la puerta. Corrió hasta el y verifico con inquietud que tenía algunas llamadas perdidas por parte de todos sus amigos. Pensó rápidamente en quien podría llamar para mentirle sobre su ausencia, su mejor amigo no era una buena opción; el petirrojo olía las mentiras a kilómetros de distancia. Cyborg y Wonder Girl no tenían el "talento" de Robin pero eran muy buenos interrogando y no paraban hasta saber que ocurría. Star tendía a exagerar o malinterpretar las cosas así que de llamarla a ella podía esperar que alguno de sus amigos lo llamara después para preguntarle que era lo que en verdad pasaba.

Los únicos dos que quedaban eran Speedy y Chico Bestia, ambos siendo un tanto distraídos no le harían ninguna pregunta. Se decidió por el primero pues aunque el verde era más despistado podría encontrarse con Cyborg. Intento comunicarse con el arquero y rogó porque no se encontrara en compañía se Star.

–Vaya Flashito decide aparecer– atendió Speedy con voz aburrida.

Aquello le dio una buena señal al aludido.

–¿Dónde te metiste?

–Surgió un contratiempo y…

–¿Una chica?– el repentino tono de interés que envolvió la pregunta desconcertó a Kid Flash.

Lo miro alzando una ceja.

–No.

–Entonces no es de mucha importancia– comento Speedy volviendo a su actitud aburrida.

–Solo dile a los chicos que estoy bien y que regresare mañana en la tarde ¿de acuerdo?

–Sep.

–Gracias.

–Cuando quieras, pero a la siguiente espero que te ausentes por algo de verdadera importancia, como una chica y no cualquier tontería.

Kid Flash rodó los ojos y corto la comunicación. Se colgó el comunicador en el bolsillo y camino hasta el pequeño sillón preguntándose cuál sería la reacción de la ladrona al ver donde se encontraba.

–––––

Raven abrió los ojos lentamente. Parpadeo un par de veces para que sus ojos se adaptaran a la escasa luz de la habitación. Se levanto sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano y con la otra brindándose apoyo. Sentía un leve dolor de cabeza pero no era nada que no pudiera ignorar.

Observo a su alrededor preguntándose donde se encontraba. Tenía vagos recuerdos de los que había ocurrido antes de que se desmayara pero eran muy escasos y algo borrosos. Lo único que recordaba era un dolor insoportable en su costado. Descendió la mirada con lentitud no sabiendo con que se iba a encontrar. Su leotardo se encontraba rasgado, dejando al descubierto la parte en la que el disparo le había pegado y una venda le rodeaba el abdomen.

Se sorprendió y busco con los ojos algo que le pudiera servir para saber quien había acudido a su rescate. Jason no había podido ser ya que ninguno de los dos tenía conocimientos médicos y quien fuera que la hubiera vendado, a juzgar por el botiquín y que ya no sentía más que un leve dolor al moverse, sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Su jefe tampoco podía haber sido, el frió hombre a lo mucho le hubiera dado una pastilla y un par de vendas para que hiciera lo que pudiera para sanarse.

Intento recordar algo que le pudiera servir y lo único que consiguió divisar fueron un par ojos azul celeste que le dedicaban una mirada de preocupación pero a partir de ahí no pudo rescatar más. El dolor de cabeza comenzó a aumentar y decidió dejar de tratar. Se encontraba demasiado agotada como para forzar a su mente.

Se quedo sentada en la cama observando sus manos entrelazadas. Tenía miles de preguntas pero necesitaba descansar. Aunque ya no tenía ganas de dormir su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso y solo por esa vez decidió hacerle caso. Nunca volvería a tener la oportunidad de pasar todo un día en cama y quería por lo menos aprovechar lo más que pudiera.

Estaba por volverse a acostar cuando la perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar. Sintió la familiar presencia del velocista antes de que la puerta se abriera por completo y quedara al descubierto. Lo miro de arriba abajo y sus ojos se detuvieron en su pecho, en donde acostumbraba a verse un rayo rojo pero ahora se encontraba cubierto por una mancha de sangre que supo era suya.

–¿Cómo te encuentras?– pregunto Kid Flash en un intento por romper el incómodo silencio.

–Bien– respondió bajando la mirada. No estaba segura del porque pero por alguna extraña razón que él fuera quien la hubiera encontrado y ayudado le agradaba y a la vez inquietaba.

Nuevamente se vieron envueltos en un silencio que ninguno sabía como romper. Kid Flash fingió darle una pequeña patada a algo que había en el suelo y levanto la vista para verla. Ella se encontraba con la mirada perdida en las sabanas.

Dejo salir un suspiro y se aproximo hacia la cama, recordando a que era lo que iba. Raven levanto la mirada cuando lo tuvo a un lado. El chico le tendió una botella de agua y se encogió en hombros, esperando que la tomara.

–Gracias– dijo ella tomándola y volviendo a bajar la mirada.

El pelirrojo noto que la incomodidad de ambos iba en aumento y no supo si lo mejor sería dejarla sola o tratar de entablar una pequeña conversación.

–Supuse que al despertar tendrías sed– dijo optando por la segunda opción.

–No… me refiero a la botella– mascullo Raven– quiero decir que gracias por todo lo que hiciste.

No estaba acostumbrada a recibir buenas acciones por parte de las demás personas, a excepción de Jason, y menos a agradecer por algo hecho, y eso se vio reflejado en la inseguridad que tenía al haber hablado.

–No importa, no podía dejarte ahí– comento dejándose caer en el sillón que aun permanecía cerca de la cama.

–Si podías pero no lo hiciste… ¿Por qué?– pregunto Raven atreviéndose a mirarlo– es decir, somos enemigos.

Kid Flash no supo la razón pero escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de la ladrona le causo un pequeño dolor en el interior. Bajo la mirada temiendo que ella descubriera el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras al estarlo viendo a los ojos. Se inclino hacia adelante y apoyo los brazos las piernas.

–Tal vez seamos enemigos– dijo mirándose las manos– pero seguimos siendo personas y no puedo ver a alguien sufrir y no hacer nada al respecto.

–Claro – dijo ella con algo de frialdad– código de héroes.

Kid Flash dejo salir una risa seca.

–Puede que tú lo veas así pero yo no– contradijo– no tiene nada que ver que sea un héroe o con un código como le dices, es simplemente como soy. Me gusta ayudar– finalizo subiendo la mirada y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Su respuesta desconcertó a Raven y no pudo hacer más que apartar la mirada. Tal vez había tenido razón al principio y él no fuera su enemigo después de todo.

**Bueno quien está igual que yo y no haya quedado convencido con el final que levante la mano. Aunque bueno espero que lo demás si les haya parecido bien. Continuare aprovechando esta noche para escribir, tal vez complete de una vez el siguiente capítulo o continúe con algunos one–shots que tengo de ellos, lo que me recuerda que tengo una pregunta ¿quiero seguir publicando one–shots RaeKF pero estoy pensando en subirlos todos en un solo fic? Aunque no sé como prefieran ustedes, los publico todos (no luego luego claro aun tengo que arreglar algunas cosas) o los subo todos en un solo fic y conforme los complete los voy subiendo como si fueran capítulos (umm creo que la pregunta quedo revorujada pero si le entendieron por fa digan que prefieren con un review =3)**

**Gracias:**

Fernanda.- **Hola, concuerdo contigo con eso de que es un capítulo de todos, de aquí en adelante la relación entre Raven y Kid Flash ira avanzando (tal vez más lento o más rápido todavía no lo se) pero bueno aquí uno un poco de ambos, intentare que en el siguiente haya un poco más (y también que no sea tan corto porque este quedo más corto que el anterior DX) Gracias por comprender lo de "Podría ser diferente" porque aunque publique uno que otro une–shot de vez en cuando no es lo mismo que subir dos fics a la vez (mi concentración no va para tanto XP) espero que este capítulo te guste =). **

Chilindrinaaa.- **qué bueno que no te desagrade que los pongan juntos =) y claro los titanes no son los titanes sin Chico Bestia, aunque a veces se pase con sus bromas pero aun así siempre sabe cómo arreglarlo X). Y sip, Raven tiene el cabello violeta de nacimiento lo heredo de su madre Arella (en caso de que quieras ver una imagen de ella te recomiendo que veas la imagen que tiene una amiga en su fic, se llama "Buu?" Hay salen Raven de bebe, Arella y Azar, porque la que pusieron en el capítulo de la profecía no tenía nada que ver con la Arella real XS) Si! Aquí empieza todo! La relación RaeKF ya se va a ir formando más porque en los capítulos anteriores no había habido nada. La verdad yo creo que me pase un poco con la herida de Raven pero tenía que ponerla en verdad grave para que sus poderes no pudieran sanarla tan rápido y le dieran oportunidad a Flashito de ayudarla. Espero que te guste este capítulo, en el siguiente tal vez haya un poco más de ellos (no garantizo nada porque ando muy contradictoria últimamente XD)**

Alanaroth.- **¿Cómo crees que yo soy mala? Soy buena =), no te arruino la emoción de saber que pasara, aunque ya después de que se pase tu debate interno me puedes decir. Qué bien que te gusta el capítulo, jaajaa y tal vez si te está afectando un poco lo de las novelas pero no importa jaajaa. Bueno por ahora no quise sacar que se pelearan ni nada de eso, me parecía justo darles un descanso y aprovechar para que la relación empiece a avanzar un poco más porque me parecía que ya se estaba estancando, así que en este capítulo y en el siguiente habrá un poco de romance, no mucho pero uno que otro detalle y ya! No te diré más XP jaajaa**

Speisla Cartoon Cartoon.- **Hola amiga, y te comprendo muy bien yo a veces leo una actualizacion y tardo algunos días en comentar porque no tengo tiempo (además de que vuelvo a leer el capítulo para asegurarme de que no se me paso nada). Todos nos quedamos con la primera opción! Jaajaa y aunque Raven aun no lo supiera también se quedaría con Flashito y más si él hace su cara de cachorrito =B jaajaa. Sí pobre Chico Bestia pero bueno ya ni modo, era el que estaba más cerca de Jason jaajaa, ya después se la cobrara… o tal vez no la ventaja de Chico Bestia es que no es rencoroso XD. **

Guerrera Oscura.- **que horror han de haber sido para ti esos tres días. Yo recuerdo cuando me lastime la mano y solo aguante un día con la venda, me daba comezón y me estresaba no poder moverla. Jaajaa si he escuchado la canción y diles que no digan eso hay algunas canciones de ella que están padres (a mi me encanta la de paper gánster XP) Bueno no se podía curar solita porque la herida era muy grave y tenía que darle la oportunidad a Kid Flash de que la atendiera, porque si no nunca se iba a dar el avance en su relación. Y por Speedy no se preocupen ahí tiene a Star para que le haga sus deliciosos platillos para que se ponga sanito sanito XD. Felicidades por tu regalo (a lo mejor te lo dieron de cumpleaños y si fue así muchas felicidades y si no pues amm también felicidades XD). Saludos a todos =)**

Rachel West.-** Claro, Kid Flash esta hay para sanar las heridas de Raven, tanto las internas como externas (aunque por ahora solo sean las externas). No sabes que alivio me da saber que la pelea si quedo bien, me quebré la cabeza para escribirla porque nunca se me han dado bien describirlas, me sale más fácil lo cursi (salió romántica la niña jaajaa XD) y bueno por ahora a Jason lo dejaremos un poco guardadito en un cajón ya después habrán capítulos entre él y Raven, pero por ahora necesitaba que la relación de Rae y Kid Flash avanzara un poco más. Espero que te guste el capítulo. **

HuddyLove.- **para ser sincera siempre he tenido dificultades para escribir peleas, yo considero que no me quedan muy bien o que la redacción la hago muy rápida pero que bueno que se haya entendido. Jaajaa y no para nada yo no pienso mal, es muy pronto todavía para que algo asi pase XD. Yo también creo que la personalidad que le ponen en esos fanfictions es la verdadera pero no me gusta, siempre me lo he imaginado como tú dices, agradable, divertido y con respecto a Raven algo molesto (me encanta poner que la haga enojar XP ya te debes de haber dado cuenta) y gracias por haber revisado que no hubiera errores =).**

Raven–psico–fan.-** la que se debe de disculpar por llegar tan tarde soy yo, casi ha pasado un mes desde que actualice por última vez, así que una gran disculpa por mi tardanza. ¡Qué bien encontrar a alguien que tampoco pueda quitarse de la cabeza a esta pareja! y que también le guste la pareja de Arella (la que todos nos imaginamos y no la del capítulo de la profecía XS) y Batman con un lado paternal (a mí también me estresa que la mayoría lo pone como el típico hombre frio y sin sentimientos) aquí hubo una parte de lo que ocurrió en el departamento en el siguiente bien la "segunda parte" (por decirlo de alguna manera) ojala te guste. **

ShadowPrincess19.- **gracias por los que dices, espero no haberte dejado también con intriga en el final de este capítulo intente darles un descanso en caso de que me vuelva a tardar en actualizar (ojala y no XP)**

Aki-chan.-** puedes estar segura de que a mí tampoco me había pasado por la cabeza esta pareja, fue una gran sorpresa cuando comencé a escribir de ellos (porque en mi caso yo era fan del RaeXCB) pero ahora le he tomado tanto cariño que creo que ya es mi primera pareja favorita aunque me sigan gustando las demás. Qué bueno que te guste la trama, siendo sincera fue mi primera idea cuando entre a FF pero nunca había sabido cómo desarrollar la historia y tampoco estaba segura de con quién poner a Raven. y termino siendo con Kid Flash porque quiero que la parejita sea un poco más conocida =P. Gracias por todo y espero que este capítulo te guste. **

BBangel.- **hola! Créeme que no llegas para nada cuando ya está por acabarse, me puse el reto de que este fic sea más largo que todos los demás que he escrito de hecho creo que aquí apenas es la tercera parte pero bueno de eso no estoy muy segura solo sé que será más largo que los demás. Si fue un poco obvio que Kid Flash aparecería como todo buen héroe pero qué bueno que te haya gustado. Espero que este capítulo te guste, intente dar un descaso de dejar los capítulos con mucho suspenso y que por lo menos con este no quede tanta duda, a lo mejor en el siguiente lo vuelvo a dejar igual que los otros, aunque no aseguro nada últimamente ando muy cambiante con todas las ideas para los capítulos XD. Por ejemplo con este, en el otro que había escrito cuando Raven despertaba Kid Flash todavía estaba en el cuarto y se peleaban (DX) pero decidí cambiarlo y darles un poco de paz. **

**Por seguir comentando y créanme que una enorme disculpa por toda la tardanza XS. Un saludo a todos =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bien, bien, bien vuelvo después de mucho tiempo de inactividad. Se me pasaron los días volando y cuando menos lo pensé ya casi se cumplía un mes desde que había actualizado (si no es que si se cumplió la verdad no lleve la cuenta XD) no voy a hacer estoy muy largo simplemente voy a decir que aunque me tarde les juro que no dejare la historia en el olvido. Y también quiero decir que me he dado cuenta que a veces al subir los capítulos algunas letras se comen, si encuentran un error así les pido una disculpa.**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo 11**

Transcurrieron unos minutos en silencio. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que podía decir para intentar romper el silencio y aunque sonara extraño no parecía que fuera incómodo como en un principio. Si resultaba extraño que estuvieran en compañía y fuera la calma quien reinara en lugar de las palabras pero aun así ni el héroe ni la ladrona tenían la urgente necesidad de romper esa quietud.

Raven bajo la mirada y observo con atención el vendaje. Las palabras que le acababa de decir el joven velocista se repitieron en su mente como si de una cinta se grabara y nuevamente el agradecimiento inundo su ser aunque no lo admitiría. Ya le había dado las gracias al titán y su orgullo le impediría volver a mostrarse de esa manera.

Acaricio con la yema de los dedos el vendaje sin sentir una pizca de dolor. Apoyo la palma sobre donde estaba la herida y cerró los ojos, concentrándose para poder sanarse completamente. Ahora le resultaba más fácil, ya que sin el dolor para desconcentrarla y encontrándose totalmente consciente podía aumentar el proceso de sanación. Retiro su mano cuando supo que la herida se hubo cerrado y que posiblemente solo hubiera quedado una línea color rosada que indicaba que antes había una abertura.

Levanto la mirada y se encontró con la curiosa mirada del corredor, que aunque se moría de ganas por preguntarle algo respecto a sus poderes se mordió la lengua y sacudió la cabeza. No deseaba atosigarla y darle una razón para que deseara irse.

–Y tus amigos… ellos ¿saben donde estas?– pregunto precavida.

Kid Flash levanto la vista y descubrió la inquietud que la invadía.

–No te preocupes no vendrán– la tranquilizo apartando la mirada– hable con uno de ellos para asegurarle que estaba bien.

La tranquilidad con la que el chico hablo le dio a entender a la ladrona que no se trataba de una trampa en la que de un momento a otro podrían aparecer los jóvenes héroes en el marco de la puerta. Sintió la leve pizca de utilizar sus poderes para saber si él era sincero pero sin poder explicarse el porqué no lo hizo, opto simplemente por confiar en él.

–Gracias– susurro sintiéndose contradictoria por lo que había pensado minutos antes.

Kid Flash volvió a mirarla y le dedico una cálida sonrisa, la cual la joven no pudo ver pues con su agradecimiento había bajado la mirada.

El titán la observo por unos fugaces segundos, reparando por primera vez en lo hermosa que se veía la ladrona cuando estaba ligeramente apenada. Mas tan pronto se percato de lo que había pensado volvió a sacudir la cabeza y se apresuro a decir:

–Creo que a pesar de que hemos tenido varios encuentros no nos hemos presentado– extendió su mano sin guante todavía hacia ella– soy Kid Flash.

Raven enfoco la mano del titán y después sus ojos. La desconfianza desbordaba en su mirar y fue tan obvia que hasta el corredor se percato de ello pero no por eso aparto la mano, al contrario la mantuvo inmóvil y le brindo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Raven dudo un par de segundos más y después imito la acción del pelirrojo. Junto su mano con la del chico y la estrecho rápidamente.

–Raven– dijo soltándolo velozmente.

La calidez que había tenido la mano de Kid Flash le hizo comprender lo fría que estaba. Se tapo con la ligera sabana y volvió a descender la mirada para inspeccionar el resto de su cuerpo y curar las heridas que continuaban en proceso de sanación.

Kid Flash la observo examinarse en silencio, esperando a que ella terminara con su tarea para después preguntar lo que días atrás le había estado carcomiendo. Cuando la hechicera por fin alzo la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos, hablo:

–¿Te importaría si te hago una pregunta?

Rápidamente la expresión de la ladrona adopto un gesto a la defensiva. Kid Flash se apresuro a subir las manos como si se rindiera.

–Tranquila, no es nada sobre tus poderes o algo por el estilo.

La joven no respondió en lugar de eso asintió, sin perder su gesto precavido, y espero a que el velocista prosiguiera.

–¿Podrías decirme porque me lanzaste la otra vez?– Raven arqueo una ceja y Kid Flash no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa apenada– dirás que soy un terco pero le he dado mil vueltas al asunto y cuando me dijiste que lo hiciste para ayudarme bueno… simplemente no lo entiendo.

Raven asintió. Estaba dispuesta a responder, era lo menos que podía hacer por el joven que prácticamente le había salvado la vida, solo que no lo soltaría como si del clima se tratara. Intentaba idear una forma en la que le pudiera explicar al titán su razón sin revelar parte de sus poderes.

Le dio vueltas a sus pensamientos tratando de acomodar las palabras pero al final supo que quisiera o no tendría que revelar su poder de percepción. Dejo salir un pesado suspiro que extraño al joven y después hablo:

–Con mis poderes pude percibir que tus amigos se acercaban y sabía que si te veían parado en seguida de mí sin hacer nada para intentar detenerme tendrías problemas, por eso te lance a la pared para que tus amigos creyeran que estábamos peleando.

Kid Flash escucho con atención la explicación y después se quedo unos segundos en silencio reviviendo la escena mentalmente. Ciertamente cuando sus amigos habían llegado donde estaban ellos ella lo había arrojado a la pared y después de ver que la chica levitaba, tenía poderes de sanación y tenía cierta energía oscura no le quedaba duda alguna de no pudiera percibir presencias.

–En ese caso gracias– dijo para sorpresa de la joven.

Raven, quien esperaba una lista interminable de preguntas sobre sus poderes, alzo la mirada y se encontró con la cálida sonrisa que el titán le brindaba.

–Supongo que estamos a mano– bromeo el chico.

La hechicera se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de lado antes de asentir.

Se volvieron a sumergir en el silencio por unos minutos en los que se devolvieron las miradas hasta que al final fue Raven quien termino por apartarla, pues la intensidad y calidez que surcaba los ojos del velocista le resultaba algo difícil de soportar.

–Creo que… debería irme– susurro, haciendo ademan de ponerse de pie.

Kid Flash pego un salto del sillón.

–Espera.

Raven se inquieto y lo miro con interrogantes en los ojos.

Kid Flash se dio cuenta de que posiblemente su repentina acción había alertado a la joven. Sacudió la cabeza y se dejo caer de nuevo en el sillón con lentitud.

–Podrías por lo menos comer algo o reposar un poco más.

La urgencia porque permaneciera por un rato aumento la inquietud que ya comenzaba a invadirla y nuevamente esas dudas se vieron reflejadas en sus ojos.

–No creo que sea conveniente…

–Lo sé– coincidió Kid Flash con un tono bajo– es solo que aun no quiero que te vayas– admitió.

Raven se quedo perpleja ante la inesperada confesión del titán y no supo cómo reaccionar. Su sentido alerta aumento aun más, pues nuevamente la idea de que podía tratarse de una trampa se planteo en su mente pero fue acompañada por una voz que le decía que permaneciera aunque fuera unos minutos más, ya que muy en el fondo y aunque le costara admitirlo se encontraba disfrutando de la compañía que el corredor le brindaba.

Opto por usar una expresión indescifrable y lo miro.

–Te das cuenta que con eso haces que piense que se trata de una trampa ¿verdad?

Kid Flash asintió, para sorpresa de Raven.

–Y asegurarte que no lo es no cambiara tu forma de pensar– comento, la ladrona enarco una ceja– solo puedo pedirte que confíes en mí.

En su interior una voz grito un fuerte "¡No!" pero en lugar de escucharlo examino la mirada celeste y después de unos segundos de buscar algo que no consiguió encontrar asintió. De nuevo estuvo por usar sus poderes pero otra vez no lo hizo, parecía que algo en su interior le impedía hacer uso de ellos en el titán.

–Bien– mascullo Kid Flash sonriendo.

Se levanto de un salto, alertando de nuevo a la ladrona. Despareció por una milésima de segundo y después volvió a aparecer sentado en el sillón. Le tendió a Raven un plato que tenía un poco de caldo caliente y despedía un olor apetitoso.

Inmediatamente las tripas de la ladrona sonaron, para vergüenza suya y diversión de su acompañante. Tomo el plato con lentitud y se llevo la cuchara a la boca. Saboreo el líquido unos segundos antes de tragarlo. Tenía que admitir que estaba delicioso, era una de las pocas cosas ricas que había probado en su vida. Se llevo a la boca la cuchara de nuevo y volvió a deleitarse con el sabor.

Kid Flash la observo con una sonrisa, viendo como la joven comía gustosa el caldo que horas antes había preparado. Se levanto de nuevo y volvió a la cocina con su velocidad. Se sirvió un plato y regreso para continuar haciéndole compañía.

Disfrutaron de la comida en silencio. Una vez que acabaron Raven dejo el plato sobre sus piernas y jugueteo con el mango de la cuchara.

–Deberías dejar de hacer esto.

–¿Tan pésimo me quedo?– volvió a bromear el joven.

Raven se giro para mirarlo y una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro. Kid Flash le devolvió una mucho mayor y eso hizo reaccionar a la ladrona. Sacudió la cabeza y miro el plato vacio.

–Me refiero a dejar de hacer cosas por mí. Me sigues dando motivos para agradecerte y eso no me traerá nada bueno.

Kid Flash dejo el plato en el suelo y presto más atención a lo que ella decía. Se inclino hacia adelante, recargando los codos sobre las rodillas.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella dejo salir un pesado suspiro, que podía interpretarse como señal de frustración pero era todo lo contrario.

–Tarde o temprano cada uno tendrá que volver a donde pertenece– comenzó– somos enemigos y el que ahora nos comportemos como personas normales no evitara que tu trates de detenerme en el siguiente encuentro que tengamos o que yo te ataque… por mucho que me cueste– lo último lo dijo en un susurro que el titán no fue capaz de escuchar.

Y aunque lo hubiera escuchado su mente no hubiera procesado las palabras, pues había dejado de escuchar luego que ella dijera la primera oración.

–¿De verdad lo crees?– pregunto luego de unos segundos.

–Sí, tú no puedes ignorar tu responsabilidad como héroe y yo no…

–No me refería a eso– la interrumpió Kid Flash.

Raven lo miro alzando una ceja.

–¿De verdad crees que perteneces a esa vida?

Los ojos de Raven se quedaron en blanco ante esa pregunta. Desvió la mirada y contemplo sus manos, que seguían sosteniendo el plato.

–Así son las cosas– dijo al no saber que responder– ni más ni menos.

Su respuesta no había tenido lógica para ninguno de los dos y Kid Flash no pudo evitar alzar la ceja.

–Eso suena a que no lo crees– dijo llegando a sus propias conclusiones.

–No importa lo que crea– comento Raven mirándolo, vio como los labios del velocista se abrían para decir algo y se apresuro a decir– y perdón si suena grosero pero tampoco importa lo que tú creas.

Pensó que con eso último el titán se molestaría pero ocurrió lo contrario, Kid Flash dejo salir una pequeña carcajada y rodo los ojos.

–Si tú lo dices. Aunque… creo que serias una linda heroína– añadió con una sonrisa y sorprendiéndose al no sentir una mínima pizca de pena.

Aunque no se podría decir lo mismo de la ladrona. Raven sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse cuando escucho las últimas palabras y fue incapaz de apartar la vista del plato. Era consciente de que los ojos del corredor estaban fijos en su rostro, pendientes de cualquier reacción que hubieran tenido esas palabras.

Intento recobrar la compostura y se giro dándole el plato.

Kid Flash lo tomo y se percato de cómo el sonrojo aumentaba en las mejillas de la hechicera cuando al tomar el recipiente sus dedos se rozaron levemente. Tomo el otro plato y en cuestión de segundos los llevo a la cocina y volvió al sillón.

Raven continuaba un tanto ruborizada por lo antes dicho por el pelirrojo y maldecía internamente no tener nada con que poder cubrirse la cara, pues no necesitaba un espejo para saber que su cara había adquirido la tonalidad de un tomate, con solo sentir sus mejillas calientes y ver la pequeña sonrisa victoriosa que se asomaba por los labios de su "anfitrión" podía deducir cual era la apariencia de su rostro.

–¿Cómo fue que supiste quien era?

Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para distraerse. Ya conocía la respuesta a aquella pregunta, la había sabido desde el momento en que se había encontrado a las afueras de la librería con el titán y él le había agradecido pero necesitaba con urgencia algo que apartara de su mente el cumplido y que hiciera desaparecer el tono rojo de sus mejillas.

–Por tus ojos– respondió con simpleza Kid Flash apuntando con el dedo los ojos de la ladrona– no es muy común ver a una chica de ojos morados.

–Pero aun así ¿Cómo estuviste tan seguro? Podrían haberse tratado de pupilentes.

Sabía que sonaba un poco terca pero prefería que estuvieran hablando de eso a que él volviera a comentar lo linda que se vería luchando contra el mal.

–Tenía ciertas dudas– admitió el velocista– pero algo me decía que eras tú, aun cuando solo te hubiera visto dos veces y en una de ellas estuvieras vestida de civil jugueteando con unas antorchas. Tienes algo en tus ojos que los hace únicos, por eso cuando te vi salir de la librería supe quien eras.

Si la idea con esa charla era que su sonrojo disminuyera las cosas resultaron ser al revés. Cuando Kid Flash acabo de dar su explicación le dedico una mirada cándida y tierna que por alguna razón le ocasiono una extraña sensación a la hechicera y nuevamente no pudo hacer más que bajar la mirada y sentir como la sangre volvía a subirle el rostro.

–¿Alguien más lo sabe?

–¿De hacerlo crees que estarías libre?– la pregunta tenía una pizca de gracia.

Al ver que Raven tardo en contestar Kid Flash pensó que tal vez con su respuesta había sonado un poco brusco y estaba por rectificar sus palabras cuando la joven hablo:

–Entonces de nuevo gracias.

Kid Flash vio la incomodidad que le causaba a Raven pronunciar esas palabras, supo que era un golpe fuerte en el orgullo de la ladrona y sintió la necesidad de hacer algo para alejar la desagradable sensación que envolvía a la peli violeta.

–Te lo debía, tú me salvaste de que esos escombros me aplastaran. Estamos…

–A mano– termino Raven por decir– supongo que siempre lo estamos.

Kid Flash asintió y volvió a sonreír, alegrándose internamente al ver como ella correspondía su sonrisa. Entreabrió los labios para decir algo pero en ese momento el sonido de su comunicador rompió el silencio.

**De nuevo estuvo corto pero tengo la disculpa de que hubo un poco de RaeXKF así que espero que por los pequeños detalles que tuvieron me perdonen porque este corto. Espero que les haya gustado, en realidad disfrute escribiéndolo. Hacía mucho que no tenía una tarde (ni tan tarde es ya es más bien noche pero bueno XP) en las que me dedicaba solo a escribir. **

**Intentare actualizar antes de navidad pero en caso de que no sea así les deseo a todos una feliz noche buena y también una buena navidad. De no poder actualizar antes de esa fecha tratare de hacer antes de que se acabe el año XD. **

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO RAVEN Y KID FLASH SE BESAN! Nah mentira pero necesitaba atraer la atención de alguna manera porque en el capítulo anterior nadie respondió, me sentí ignorada DX jaajaa. Así que vuelvo a decir: tengo varios one–shot RaeXKF escritos y listos para publicar pero quiero saber si quieren que los suba todos en un solo fic, como si fueran capítulos, o si los subo por separado. Por favor respondan esa duda XD**

**Gracias: **

Raven-psico-fan.- **bueno aquí estuvo la segunda parte, ya en el siguiente cada quien se irá para su casa (torre en caso de Kid Flash y fábrica en caso de Raven XD) que bueno que te gusto, espero que este también te guste y una disculpa por lo dicho antes por Arella cada quien la imagina como quiere y si tu lo haces así está bien =). Raven ya pronto se dará cuenta de que él es el love of her life =D. Saludos!**

FenixCeleste.- **bueno se resolvió la duda de ¿Qué sucederá? Ojala ahora no hayan aparecido más dudas y si lo hicieron intentare actualizar más pronto. Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo también te guste. Saludos!**

BBangel.- **total de acuerdo, ya hacía falta que tuvieran un descanso y que lo aprovecharan para conocerse más y que avance su relación. Y si dejaron en claro que están en tregua, aun cuando Raven dijo que cuando eso se acabara cada quien iría a donde pertenece pero bueno tregua es tregua y mientras estén en ella ya por lo menos admitió que le costaría un poco lastimar a flashito y él admitió en voz alta que le parece linda (X3 quería que hubiera un poco de romance en este capítulo, ojala no me haya pasado) y no te preocupes, no diré que pasa en el próximo capítulo pero te garantizo que Raven saldrá libre y Kid Flash también. Espero que te guste, saludos!**

Spesila Cartoon Cartoon- **si ya pronto no dejara de pensar en él y de su linda cara de cachorrito, de Wally no se puede decir lo mismo porque el viene pensando en Raven desde el capítulo 5 XP. Jaajaa y claro Garfield tendrá muchos defectos pero el rencor no es uno de ellos. Si te gusto el capítulo anterior espero que este también porque hay un poco más de romance y un avance entre ambos (Kid Flash ya admitió que le parece linda y Raven que no podría lastimarlo X3) te envió muchos saludos y haber si nos encontramos de nuevo en msn para continuar hablando. Y bueno Speedy es Speedy con novia o sin novia no podrá dejar de pensar en chicas aunque en el fondo sabemos que quiere a Star XD.**

Guerrera Oscura.- **lo bueno es que ya estás bien y no leerán fics sin ti XD. Qué bueno que les gusto y también me divirtió la parte de Speedy, tan despistado como siempre pero se lo perdonamos porque gracias a él los tortolitos pasaron un momento juntos. Espero que a Maru le guste este capítulo que tiene un poco más de RaeXKF, y por el review no se preocupen yo comprendo cómo son los profes con la tardanza¬¬. Les mando muchos saludos y espero que no los hayan agarrado.**

HuddyLove.- **te doy toda la razón, el capítulo es el detonante porque gracias a ese Raven y Kid Flash ya comenzaron a conocerse y a reconocer que disfrutan estando con el otro. No le puse más para que no se viera muy rápida la cosa, solo uno que otro detalle que considere que podría verse como un avance pero que no resulte tan pronto. Y en realidad en un principio si pensé que se pelearan pero cambie de idea porque ya habían tenido muchas peleas por ahora y tarde o temprano tenían que empezar a convivir sino el fic sería un eterno "pelea–reconciliación–pelea" y resultaría aburrido. Espero que no haya metido la pata al hacer que no se pelearan. Ojala te guste este capítulo también, te envió saludos!**

Rachel West.- **no te preocupes si alguien se disculpa por la tardanza he de ser yo que hasta ahora vengo actualizando. Y aun no se da cuenta pero por lo menos ya admitió que se siente bien a su lado y que le costaría lastimarlo! Cosa que se puede considerar ya como un avance en la relación de los dos tortolitos. Y sobre Speedy… bueno él podrá ser buen arquero pero eso no le quita lo despistado XP (por eso Jason le pego el otro día con su propia flecha XD) aunque le perdonamos su despistades (linda palabra jaajaa) porque como dices gracias a eso Raven estará con flashito X3. Ojala te guste el capítulo, saludos!**

Alanaroth- **pues si tu cargaras letrero de impuntual no me imagino cómo será mi letrero (ha de ser una enorme pancarta con la palabra impuntual en rojo y con mayúsculas DX) y pues ciertamente si avanzara un poco más la relación (este capítulo esta de prueba) y se conocieron un poco más no como nos gustaría a todos pero un avance es un avance. Espero que te guste y que hayas disfrutado de tus vacaciones XD. Saludos!**

Chilindrinaaa.- **si tu llegas tarde no se qué llegare yo DX estas dos últimas veces se me ha pasado el tiempo volando y cuando menos lo quiero ya casi se completa o pasa un mes desde que actualice. Qué bien que consideraras el final así espero que este capítulo también te guste. Aquí hubo un poco más de romance entre ambos, tal vez no tanto como se esperaba pero bueno irá un poco lento porque técnicamente es la primera vez que están solos sin que haya un ataque de por medio XD. Y de nada, cualquier cosa, a menos que tengas dudas de Arella hay te aconsejo que recurras a Speisla porque sabe muchísimo más que yo, y sí que es hermosa yo esa imagen la ame =D. espero que este capítulo también te guste y te envió saludos!**

**No sé cuando actualizare pero como dije arriba intentare que sea antes de navidad. **

**¿Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno no pude llegar antes de navidad pero por suerte llegue antes de año nuevo y eso ya es ganancia para mí (XP). Primero que nada quiero decir que el capítulo lo dedico a Chilindrinaa porque por su review surgió lo que ocurre en el flashback. Espero que les guste y me disculpo si ven un error y/o incoherencia pero escribí este capítulo estando en un cyber y con el tiempo en mi contra, así que mejor dejo de aburrirlos con esto y aprovecho el tiempo para publicar. **

**(solo una última nota, gracias por haber respondido la pregunta de la otra vez, en cuanto este de nuevo en mi casa publicare el fic en el que habrá one–shots RaeXKF)**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo 12. **

–Raven– la llamo por decimoquinta vez el joven castaño.

Pero como las primeras catorce veces la ladrona no contesto.

Suspiro con frustración y se levanto de la cama. Miro con mayor atención a su compañera y comprobó que tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana. Desde su posición al borde de la cama podía ver con claridad, por el rostro de la joven, que miles de pensamientos se paseaban con libertad por su cabeza en ese momento, haciendo que él deseara tener el poder de leer la mente para saber que ocurría ahí dentro.

Se levanto con paso fastidiado y tras dedicarle una última mirada a la violeta salió de la habitación.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse paso desapercibido para Raven. Su cabeza ahora se encontraba demasiado ocupada reviviendo la despedida que había tenido con el titán pelirrojo como para reparar en que su mejor amigo había hecho más ruido del necesario al salir de la habitación.

_–Estaré ahí en unos minutos– y corto la comunicación antes de que alguno de los titanes se percatara que no había dicho segundos, como solía hacer. _

_–Creo que ahora si debo irme– dijo Raven quitándose la sabana y comenzando a ponerse de pie. _

_Kid Flash pego un salto y observo como su enemiga se levantaba con cuidado, la idea de que a pesar haber descansado y la comida continuaba sintiéndose ligeramente débil paso por su mente pero se sintió incapaz de expresarla en voz alta por temor a herir el orgullo de la ladrona. _

_Sus dudas se vieron confirmadas cuando una vez estando completamente de pie, las rodillas de la chica temblaron un poco y amenazaron con dejarla caer. Kid Flash no se pensó dos veces el sostenerla aun sabiendo que ella podría molestarse. Le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y la sostuvo firmemente. _

_Inconscientemente las manos de Raven se aferraron a los hombros del corredor, buscando apoyo. Alzo la mirada, sintiéndose apenada y agradecida a la vez. La sensación de cómo todo el aire abandonaba su cuerpo por unos segundos y después volvía con violencia la invadió cuando se encontró con los ojos celestes del chico. En el pasado tal vez hubiera actuado con indiferencia ante esos orbes que desbordaban preocupación y ternura pero ahora le resulto difícil hacerlo. _

_Y en un acto inconsciente sus dedos se cerraron en torno al traje amarrillo, aferrándose a él y se dejo perder en los ojos de su adversario. _

_A Kid Flash le sorprendió aquellas acciones que tuvo la chica, había esperado que lo apartara de un empujón o con sus poderes pero como siempre la ladrona nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Una voz en su cabeza le grito con fuerza que la soltara antes de que algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir pasara pero en lugar de obedecer apretó más el brazo que tenía en torno a la delgada cintura de la joven. _

_Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, demasiado para ser precisos. Al punto en que sus respiraciones chocaban la una con la otra y eso lejos de incomodarlos parecía incitarlos a acercarse aun más. _

_Raven noto como los ojos del titán viajaron de su mirada a su boca. Imito su acción y observo como él se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior, como si de aquella forma intentara reprimir algún pensamiento que le había cruzado por la cabeza. No tuvo que estrujarse los sesos para saber qué era lo que rondaba por la mente de Kid Flash y sintió su rostro sonrojarse cuando la posibilidad se planteo en su mente. _

_El repentino calor en sus mejillas fue lo que la hizo reaccionar y, con cierto esfuerzo, consiguió apartar la mirada. Soltó el agarre que tenían sus dedos sobre el traje del velocista y espero a que él hiciera lo mismo. _

_Kid Flash la soltó y retrocedió un paso. Observo como Raven rehuía a su mirada y enfocaba la puerta. En su rostro fue evidente la pregunta de si debía cruzar por ella e irse sin decir nada o atreverse a mirarlo, mascullar un simple "adiós" y desaparecer con sus poderes. _

_–Tú… ¿estás bien?– pregunto rascándose la nuca en un intento por aligerar el ambiente incómodo en el que se veían envueltos. _

_–Sí– respondió con rapidez sin mirarlo aun– será mejor que me vaya. _

_Torpemente dio tres pasos hacia la puerta, pensando en lo idiota que de seguro se veía pretendiendo regresar a casa caminando siendo que tenía poderes pero su orgullo le impidió dejar que su aura la envolviera ahora que había dado a entender que prefería caminar. _

_Llego a la puerta y tomo la perilla. Espero sin saber la razón por unos segundos y después la giro. _

_–Raven– la llamo el velocista. _

_Sintiéndose en contra de sus principios se giro y espero a que él continuará. _

_–Yo…– comenzó él sin saber que decir– me agrado conocerte más. _

_Termino dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un encogimiento de hombros que dejo inmóvil a la aludida. Se sintió incapaz de hablar y asintió. Hizo a un lado su orgullo y dejo que sus poderes la envolvieran antes de que el sentido común la abandonara y regresara el cumplido. _

_Claro que el haber aparecido frente a un compañero de habitación como el que tenía a pocas horas de que amaneciera, con un aspecto totalmente descuidado, sin rastro de su capa y para rematar con el leotardo rasgado no había sido una de sus mejores ideas. Y el hecho de haberse girado para encarar a su mejor amigo con el ligero sonrojo aun presente en sus mejillas había incremento los ya indebidos pensamientos que comenzaban a formarse en la cabeza de Jason. _

_En su mente se recrimino los breves segundos que le tomo al ladrón idear una forma para incomodarla con molestas y obscenas bromas acerca de su anterior paradero. Se contuvo el abofetearse frente a él y se dirigió al armario, no sin antes silenciarle la boca con un poco de su energía oscura, para muy desagrado del joven castaño. _

_Lo primero que hizo luego de salir del armario con su ropa de dormir colgando del brazo fue dirigirse al baño para tomar una ducha y después acostarse a dormir, pues a pesar de haber despertado hacia un par de horas sentía el cuerpo cansado. _

_Se alegría había crecido cuando al salir se encontró a Jason disfrutando del quinto sueño y que el hecho de aun tener sobre su boca la energía oscura de la chica pareciera importarle tanto como quitarse los zapatos. Raven meneo la cabeza al reparar en ese detalle y ayudada de sus poderes le quito los zapatos y después lo cubrió con una manta. _

_Se aproximo a su cama y metió entre la base y el colchón su leotardo desgarrado. No sería tan tonta como para dejarlo en donde su jefe lo pudiera encontrar ya que de ser así las interrogantes no se harían esperar y podía causarle problemas tanto a ella como a Jason. Se metió debajo de las sabanas convencida de que cuando despertara, si no tenía entrenamiento, se desharía de lo que antes fue uno de sus trajes de batalla. _

Claro que sus recuerdos no abarcaban tanto. Su mente parecía bondadosa aquella tarde y le había dado el lujo de que el recuerdo terminara segundos después de las últimas palabras del titán para volver a comenzar.

Muy dentro de su mente agradecía que su cabeza solo repitiera hasta ese punto por la razón de que las bromas del castaño le causaban un enorme sonrojo difícil de ocultar, el cual parecía invitar a Jason a que continuara haciéndolo, ya que dichas bromas eran producto de fugaces imágenes en su mente de ella y el prospecto titánico en pleno acto.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y de nuevo sintió un calor recorrer sus mejillas. Recargo la frente con frustración sobre el frio cristal y con una mezcla de fastidio y agrado revivió nuevamente el recuerdo.

–––––

En la torre había ocurrido algo un poco distinto. Kid Flash antes de presentarse con sus compañeros había corrido a su habitación para ponerse un uniforme limpio, puesto que el que traía puesto estaba manchado con la sangre de la ladrona. Después había ido a sala común, en donde a pesar de ser entrada la noche se encontraban la mayoría de los titanes, a excepción de Star y Wonder Girl a quienes el cansancio había terminado por vencer y se habían retirado para recuperar las horas perdidas.

Por suerte para Kid Flash todos ya se encontraban informados de su ausencia en la torre y las preguntas sobre donde había estado después de la pelea jamás llegaron. Pero para su mala suerte la coartada que le había inventado el arquero era que había pasado la noche con una chica, cosa que le había valido algunas preguntas difíciles de responder y bromas incomodas por parte de Chico Bestia y Cyborg y un regaño cortesía de Robin en el cual le exigía controlar sus hormonas para mantener su mente centrada en la tarea que tenía como héroe.

Sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta le había lanzado una mirada fulminante al arquero que estaba haciendo uso de toda su concentración para no mojar su uniforme por las carcajadas que le había provocado la "llamada de atención" que le había dado Robin.

Aunque tenía que aceptar que muy en el fondo le agradecía a Speedy haber inventado eso por dos sencillas razones; la primera era que la mente de Robin ahora pensaba que su anterior comportamiento se debía a una chica y la segunda que ahora sus constantes salidas de la torre con ropa de civil tenían una explicación.

La charla que habían tenido luego de que los chicos terminaran de fastidiar al pelirrojo no había sido sorpresa para ninguno, era de lo mismo de lo que venían hablando hacia varios días; los nuevos ladrones. La única diferencia fue que esta vez los chicos, a excepción de Kid Flash, analizaron con detalle algunos de los poderes que habían visto hacer a la hechicera y evaluaban las posibilidades que tenían de usarlos en su contra.

Su plática se había demorado hasta que los primeros rayos de luz entraron por la ventana y tras ver que todo su equipo se encontraba cabeceando, el Chico Maravilla decidió dejarlos ir a descansar. Kid Flash prácticamente había salido disparado a su habitación, no veía el minuto en el que por fin pudiera reposar la cabeza sobre la almohada pero cuando iba a la mitad recordó con mala gana que aun tenía que pasarse por el cuarto de vigilancia.

Esperaba de corazón que ninguno de sus amigos hubiera revisado ya las cintas y el que nadie le hubiera preguntado algo al respecto era una clara muestra de que esa habitación tenía rato que no era visitada. Había entrado con sigilo y borrado rápidamente los breves segundos en los que mostraba a su persona tomando todo lo que necesitaba para atender a la ladrona. Una vez que había eliminado todo no pudo evitar que el sentimiento de estar haciendo algo mal lo invadiera pero aquella desagradable sensación fue expulsada de su ser tan pronto el rostro aliviado de Raven se presento en su mente.

Aquello le había hecho sacudir la cabeza con algo de frustración, estaba convencido de que aunque fuera por unos minutos necesitaba apartar de su mente a la ladrona. Se había levantado y salido del cuarto con el mismo cuidado con el que había entrado.

Cuando por fin estuvo en su habitación se había dejado caer en la cama, sin importarle siquiera en quitarse los zapatos, para dejar que el cansancio lo venciera transcurridos apenas unos minutos y sumergirse en un sueño en que la protagonista no era otra que su dichosa adversaria.

Esa tarde llevaba ya vario rato mirando la tele en compañía de Chico Bestia. El menor había pasado los últimos veinte minutos cambiándole de canal porque no encontraba nada que ver. Normalmente se hubiera exasperado las primeras tres veces que el verde había recorrido todos los canales pero aquella tarde no lo encontraba molesto. Prefería ver un canal por dos segundos, tiempo que tardaba Chico Bestia en cambiarle, a estar viendo un programa fijo.

Se levanto cuando su amigo acabo por decidirse en dejarle en un canal al azar. No tenía ganas de ver televisión, el que hubiera permanecido echado en el sillón cual res en un día de verano se debía a que sabía que no podía salir y necesitaba una forma de perder el tiempo. Miro por la ventana unos segundos antes de disponerse a salir por la puerta y buscar alguna manera de entretenerse.

–Kid Flash– lo llamo Chico Bestia desde el sillón.

El aludido se giro y lo observo a esperas de que continuara.

–¿Cómo estuvo anoche?

En lugar de molestarse el pelirrojo dejo salir una pequeña risa. No respondería aquella pregunta y se arriesgaría a revelar más de la cuenta o a darle alguna información que Chico Bestia pudiera compartir con Cyborg para que así ambos lo molestaran cuando les viniera en gana. Se giro y continuó caminando a la puerta.

–Vamos dime– pidió Chico Bestia apagando el televisor– prometo no molestarte.

Nuevamente Kid Flash lo miro. El verde había adoptado aquella expresión de suplica que solo funcionaba con Starfire pero aun así el pelirrojo termino por acceder. Se situó a un lado de su amigo viendo como este colocaba una sonrisa victoriosa.

–¿Qué quieres saber?– pregunto.

Chico Bestia lo pensó por unos segundos.

–Bueno ¿Cómo es? Me refiero físicamente.

El rostro de la joven hechicera dedicándole una sonrisa apareció en la mente de Kid Flash y no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba para que una pequeña sonrisa de lado se asomara por su boca.

–Muy linda– respondió.

Vio por la expresión de Chico Bestia que él esperaba que le dijera más pero se rehusó a hacerlo. Tal vez el cambiante fuera el más distraído e ingenuo de todos pero estaba lejos de ser idiota. Podía actuar como uno pero Kid Flash estaba seguro que no lo era.

–¿Y su personalidad?

No pudo contener una breve risa con esa pregunta. No habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos pero no necesitaba haber pasado más horas en compañía de Raven para saber que tenía su carácter. No estaba completamente seguro pero tenía la teoría de que el orgullo de la ladrona era lo que la incitaba a actuar de aquella forma. Lo había pensado al ver la incomodidad mezclada con gratitud que había aparecido en sus ojos luego de que al hacer él cosas por ella hubiera tenido que tragarse el orgullo para darle las gracias.

–Tiene carácter pero en el fondo creo que puede ser diferente a lo que aparenta.

–Entonces ¿va seria la cosa?– pregunto subiendo y alzando las cejas.

Kid Flash tuvo que pensar un poco antes de responder.

–Honestamente no lo sé– dijo rascándose la nuca– pregúntame en un par de días.

Después, al ver que Chico Bestia no parecía querer saber nada más se levanto de un salto del sillón y esta vez sí salió de la sala. Se dirigió con paso tranquilo hacia su cuarto con la interrogante que había dicho Chico Bestia rondándole por la cabeza.

_¿Llegaría a pasar algo serio con ella? _no lo sabía pero no perdería nada en tratar de averiguarlo.

––––––––

Unos leves golpes seguidos del ruido de la puerta al abrirse hicieron que ambos ladrones alzaran la vista y contemplaran a su jefe en la puerta.

–Tengo un trabajo para ustedes– dijo antes de marcharse y dejar la puerta abierta.

Jason se levanto conteniendo un bostezo y siguió al hombre mientras que Raven se quedo por unos segundos tensa en el sillón preguntándose si era bueno o malo que su corazón se dispara al pensar en la posibilidad de volver a ver al pelirrojo.

**Todo por hoy, se que quedo algo corto. Tenía pensando en esta vez sí pasar las tres mil palabras pero tristemente no pude DX, ya que se me acaba el tiempo y por eso esta vez no responderé a ****los reviews simplemente les daré las gracias a:**

**VenusWest, Speisla Cartoon Cartoon, FenixCeleste, BBangel, Guerrera Oscura, Rachel West, Katherine Valentine West, Alanaroth, Chilindrinaa y Guest.**

**Por seguir comentando. De verdad que una enorme disculpa por no poder responder pero me quedan 10 minutos y aun no subo el capitulo :O. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejen un review. Muchos saludos y espero que hayan pasado una linda navidad. Les deseo un feliz año nuevo =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno yo sé que paso mucho tiempo desde que me aparecí por aquí y pueden estar seguros de que lo siento mucho. No voy a dar ninguna excusa ni nada por el estilo solo les pido perdón. Si quieren una explicación es que de pronto me entro un pequeño bloqueo y las ganas de escribir se me fueron y cuando volvieron honestamente no tenía muchas ganas de continuar con el fic así que lo deje guardado en el cajón por un tiempo. **

**Pero ahora traje este capítulo que si bien no es tan largo como los anteriores quiero que (si todavía hay quien lea este fic) vean este capítulo como la prueba de que no voy a dejar abandonado el fic, lo voy a terminar lo prometo! Y sin más ya los dejo para que lean aunque primero quiero darle las gracias por haber comentado a: **

**Katherine Valentine west****, ****Eugene Horowitz****, ****Speisla Cartoon Cartoon****, BBangel, ****Chica Cuervo, ****Alanaroth **

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo 13**

–Quiero que esperen a que oscurezca y lleven a cabo el plan– finalizo el hombre.

–¿Para que necesitas todo ese dinero?– pregunto con una notada curiosidad el joven castaño después de escuchar con atención el plan que su jefe acababa de relatar.

Raven arqueo una ceja ante tal pregunta.

–Tu trabajo es obedecer no cuestionar chico– respondió frio el hombre– que no se te olvide.

Después de escupir esas palabras hizo una seña para que ambos dejaran el lugar. Jason rodo los ojos en una clara muestra de fastidio y se giró sobre los talones para salir por la puerta, haciendo obvio en su caminar que la respuesta que había obtenido no había sido para nada de su agrado.

Raven se demoró un poco más en reaccionar. Permaneció un par de segundos inmóvil con la mirada perdida en el suelo y la mente en miles de lugares. Sacudió la cabeza cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse con un poco de fuerza innecesaria. Se dispuso a irse cuando la voz de su jefe la detuvo:

–Raven.

Se giró un poco dudosa de lo que le iba a decir.

–Ten más cuidado la próxima vez– dijo el hombre sin ninguna pizca de preocupación y abriendo un cajón de la mesa– no pienso tolerar más tonterías de tu parte niña.

Antes de que la chica pudiera procesar sus palabras algo se estampo con brusquedad en su rostro. Se apartó el pedazo de tela de la cara y observo con un asombro imposible de esconder su leotardo destrozado. Subió los ojos del harapo hacia su jefe, este por suerte había dado vuelta en su silla y ahora le mostraba el respaldo.

Estrecho entre sus dedos la tela y se apresuró a salir del pequeño cuarto. Cerro la puerta a sus espaldas y se recargo en esta, sintiendo el corazón latirle desbocado. ¿Era posible que aquel cruel hombre supiera donde había pasado la noche?

Negó con la cabeza en respuesta a esa pregunta, de haber sido así es posible que la hubiera interrogado o algo peor. De seguro solo había pensado lo mismo que Jason al verla. Una pequeña pizca de alivio se instaló en su pecho al pensar en esa posibilidad y se obligó a aferrarse a ella. Quería, _necesitaba,_ creer que su jefe pensaba que solo se había tratado de un momento por el cual pasa cualquier adolescente de su misma edad.

Se separó de la puerta y procedió a encaminarse a la habitación que compartía con el joven castaño. Durante el corto trayecto miles de dudas e interrogantes la invadieron pero al momento de girar la perilla de la habitación sacudió la cabeza nuevamente para eliminar o por lo menos apartar por ahora aquellos pensamientos.

Ingreso al cuarto y descubrió que el chico ya portaba su traje y observaba con desinterés su máscara. Los ojos verde profundo del ladrón se despegaron de su máscara y fueron a dar en el típico rostro pálido de su mejor amiga. Raven no necesito que él hablara, basto con que sus miradas se cruzaran para que comprendiera que aquella mirada era una manera en la que el chico le preguntaba si estaba bien. Se encogió ligeramente en hombros al no sentirse con ánimos para inventar algo o negar con la cabeza y se dirigió con rapidez hacia el armario para ponerse su traje.

Tardo pocos segundos en salir con el leotardo y la capa puesta. Asintió en dirección a Jason para indicarle que estaba lista. El chico le devolvió el gesto y volvió a prestar su atención a la máscara que daba rápidas vueltas entre sus dedos. Raven dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la cama del castaño y se sentó a su lado, permaneciendo en silencio el lapso de tiempo que tenían que esperar para que la noche se adentrara lo suficiente.

––––––––

Pasada la media noche la alarma rompió la tranquilidad que abundaba en la gran torre en forma de T.

Robin detuvo sus constantes golpes al saco de box que estaba frente a él y levanto la mirada hacia el insistente foco que no paraba de parpadear. Un gruñido salió de sus labios y estrello por última vez su puño sobre el costal. Se encamino con rapidez a la salida del gimnasio, tomando a su paso una toalla para limpiarse el sudor de la cara. Su frustración iba en aumento al saber que los causantes de que la alarma sonara a esas horas no serían otros que los odiosos dos ladrones que llevaban atormentándolo desde hacía varios días.

Entro en la sala con paso apresurado y apenas reparando en que el único de su equipo que se encontraba ahí era Chico Bestia, quien seguramente se había quedado dormido mirando la televisión. Ambos corrieron a la computadora principal. El Chico Maravilla se sentó en la silla giratoria frente al computador y procedió a teclear para saber la ubicación que esos dos habían escogido aquella vez.

Los breves segundos que estuvo realizando dicha tarea el resto del equipo llego y lo rodearon para saber que ocurría.

– ¿Otra vez el Banco principal?– pregunto con cierta estupefacción Speedy.

–Supongo que el dinero se les acaba muy rápido– intento bromear Chico Bestia.

–Vámonos– dijo irritado el Chico Maravilla.

El tono que había usado para dar esa orden les había indicado a los seis chicos el humor que su líder cargaba en ese momento. Se apresuraron a seguirlo, nadie deseaba en ese momento ser el o la causante de que su molestia incrementara. Llegaron por sus propios medios al lugar indicado.

Se adentraron al Banco con sumo sigilo y llevándose la mano enguantada a los labios Robin les indico que guardaran el mayor silencio posible. Kid Flash observo con disimulo como sus amigos acataban la orden con un pequeño asentimiento y una carcajada estuvo por salir de sus labios al recordar que Raven podía sentir las presencias.

Ese pequeño lapso cómico en su interior no le duro mucho ya que fue rápidamente sustituido por un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Sabía que hacia mal en no contarles a sus amigos acerca de los poderes que había descubierto de la ladrona pero sentía que no tenía opción. Estaba seguro de que si revelaba aunque fuera el mínimo detalle las preguntas no se harían esperar y posiblemente los chicos acabarían por descubrir que había ayudado a la ladrona en su anterior encuentro.

Raven sintió la presencia de los titanes tan pronto estos entraron al banco y no aguardo ningún segundo para comunicarle eso a Jason. Necesitaban apresurarse con su tarea pues aunque una parte de su interior extrañamente ansiara ver al velocista que últimamente se la vivía dando vueltas por su cabeza la otra le decía que lo mejor era intentar no encontrarse con él.

–Apresúrate– presiono al chico.

Jason detuvo sus manos y levanto la cabeza, observando a su amiga detrás de la máscara.

–Cualquiera diría que estas nerviosa por encontrarte con los titanes– comento el ladrón antes de proseguir guardando el dinero.

Raven no se molestó en responder, apenas si había sido consciente de que el castaño había hablado. Sus ojos viajaban continuamente a la puerta, era de aquel lugar del que sentía la presencia de sus enemigos con mayor intensidad.

Le dedico una rápida mirada a su compañero y en ese momento de distracción una bomba rodo hasta ellos y estallo, sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los dos para reaccionar. Ambos salieron despedidos en diferentes direcciones.

Red-X se impactó con fuerza contra las bolsas de dinero que él y Raven habían acumulado en un rincón minuto antes de que los titanes llegaran. Su cabeza se estrelló sin ninguna gentileza en el suelo y ese golpe lo dejo aturdido por unos segundos.

Raven por su parte tuvo más suerte que su compañero. Segundos antes de impactarse unos brazos la rodearon y detuvieron su trayectoria. Se volvió con rapidez y distinguió los ojos azul celeste del corredor, quien la soltó y antes de que el humo que la bomba había provocado se disipara corrió para situarse al lado del arquero en posición de batalla.

La chica busco con la mirada a su compañero, después dirigió su atención hacia los titanes. Para su desgracia esos breves segundos que había perdido en enfocar a su compañero el líder de los titanes los aprovecho para correr hacia ella y propinarle una patada en el estómago que la mando varios metros atrás.

Se incorporo velozmente y alcanzo a poner un escudo que la protegiera de los golpes del petirrojo acompañados de los starbolts de la alienígena y de las flechas del segundo pelirrojo. Se concentro al máximo en evitar que los ataques atravesaran su escudo pero al sentir cierta preocupación por su mejor amigo no pudo evitar despegar la vista de Robin.

Jason luchaba en ese momento por liberar su pie del lazo de Wonder Girl mientras que evitaba los disparos que Cyborg le lanzaba. Raven estaba por volver a su propia batalla cuando observo que Chico Bestia iba a envestir a su amigo convertido en toro. Sin pensar bien las cosas levanto una de sus manos y coloco un escudo en torno a Jason que no solo libro al chico de la envestida y de los disparos si no que le dio el tiempo suficiente para soltarse del lazo.

Aunque solo hubiera sido por unos segundos, el haber quitado su atención y parte de su energía del escudo hizo que este terminara por desaparecer. La hechicera se volvió a tiempo para evitar un golpe del petirrojo pero una flecha alcanzo a rozarle el brazo, dejándole una pequeña cortada.

Kid Flash observo con cierta preocupación como Raven se llevaba una mano a la cortada para sanarla mientras que continuaba evitando los golpes de Robin con movimientos que cada vez resultaban ser más lentos. Alarmado por que no se hubiera recuperado aun de la herida y que su líder terminara por abrirle nuevas corrió en dirección de ambos.

Paso a un lado del Chico Maravilla y en un rápido movimiento le quito una bomba de humo y la dejo caer. Para su suerte el petirrojo estaba demasiado ocupado con la ladrona para notarlo. Con una rapidez un tanto imposible el cuarto en el que se llevaban a cabo esos combates se llenó de humo que a todos les impidió ver con claridad. El sonido de toses y maldiciones pronto inundo el lugar y los ataques parecieron detenerse.

Raven entrecerró los ojos en un intento por vislumbrar al líder, por sus poderes sentía que el chico estaba demasiado cerca pero le era imposible enfocarlo. De pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y cayó al suelo, se giró con una mano en el lugar del impacto y observo al petirrojo devolverle la mirada desde su punto en el suelo.

Levanto la mano para lanzarle un ataque con su energía pero en ese momento Jason apareció al lado de Robin y le planto un golpe que alejo al héroe. Se agacho para ayudar a Raven y le susurro un rápido "tenemos que irnos" en el oído. La ladrona asintió y se puso de pie apoyándose en la mano que le tendía el enmascarado.

Jason la soltó y corrió hacia el punto en el que recordaba se habían quedado las bolsas con el dinero. Raven noto que el humo ya estaba casi completamente disipado, solo había aun una pequeña niebla. Se dispuso a seguir a su compañero cuando noto que alguien la tomaba de la mano. Se volteo y se asombro de volver a enfocar los ojos celestes. Con la otra mano el chico deslizo un trozo de papel en su palma.

Ella bajo la mirada y estaba por preguntar que era eso cuando un toro de color verde la envistió con fuerza. Se estrello con la pared y después sintió el peso extra del cambiante aplastarla. Lo lanzo lejos de si haciendo que el chico verde se llevara al mitad maquina en el camino y se ubico al lado de Jason.

Cerro los ojos y en pocos segundos se había tele transportado con el castaño y el dinero a su hogar. Ambos suspiraron cansadamente y se dejaron caer sobre lo que había más cerca, la cama y el sillón.

–O están mejorando o nosotros empeorando– murmuro Jason sacándose la máscara.

Raven frunció el ceño ante esas palabras.

–Ojala que ninguna de las dos– respondió.

Jason apoyo los codos sobre el colchón y se levantó un poco para mirarla.

–De cualquier forma tenemos el dinero que es lo que importa– dijo para después volver a dejarse caer.

La chica hizo un débil asentimiento y bajo la mirada hacia sus manos. En su palma derecha aún estaba la nota que le había dado el titán. La estrecho entre sus dedos y levanto la mirada con cautela. Su compañero seguía tumbado sobre la cama y no parecía mostrar alguna señal de querer moverse por un rato.

Raven poso sus ojos sobre el papel nuevamente y lo abrió con cuidado, procurando no hacer el típico sonido que se hace al abrir un papel y sintiendo su corazón latir apresuradamente.

_¿Mañana en la plaza frente a la librería a las 5:30?_

**Si soy sincera no me pareció muy buen final del capítulo pero bueno espero que les haya gustado. No quiero decir cuándo será la siguiente vez que actualice por la sencilla razón de que no tengo la menor idea de cuándo será. **

**Ojala no estén tan molestas como para no dejar un review aunque créanme que entiendo si no lo hacen, después de todo esta vez sí me excedí =S. **


End file.
